Door Fortuna gebonden
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: Vegeta's leven schijnt verbonden met dat van Tisha, een SaiyanMagician die nog sterker is dan hij ook... Als je ook maar half zoveel plezier hebt met lezen als ik had met 't schrijven... dan komt 't goed! XXX Tisha
1. Part I: Tisha

Door Fortuna Gebonden Deel I:            TISHA 

Na jaren in regelrechte slavernij te hebben doorgebracht op de planeet Vegeta en na jarenlange omzwervingen door de oneindige ruimte, stortte het ruimteschip waarin ik gevlucht was neer op Aarde. Aan het eind van mijn krachten, gewond door de enorme klap, lag ik op mijn rug in het gras. Het zonlicht verblindde me. Opeens maakte het licht plaats voor duisternis toen iemand zich over me heen boog…

Piccolo en ik zitten achter het huis van Goku in het gras.

"Herinner je je nog mijn gezicht toen ik je voor het eerst zag?" vraag ik hem.

"Hmmm."

"Ik denk dat dat de eerste keer was dat ik me echt wezenloos ben geschrokken."

"Je verloor meteen het bewustzijn," grinnikt Piccolo. "Ik voelde me niet echt gevleid, nee. Maar goed, je had nog nooit een Namek gezien. Groene mensen met voelsprieten zijn nog steeds niet in de mode, geloof ik."

"Het lijkt alweer zo lang geleden," zucht ik. "Het is letterlijk een wereld van verschil met de plek waar ik vandaan kom."

"Wanneer ga je ons nou eindelijk eens vertellen waar je vandaan komt, Tisha? We wachten al weken op een antwoord."

Ik zwijg een ogenblik en denk na. "Ik wil je best vertellen waar ik vandaan kom, maar dat is niet het belangrijkste. Piccolo, mijn kennis kan hier een heleboel dingen veranderen en ik weet niet of dat wel zo'n goed idee is."

"Dat merken we vanzelf. Het enige wat je ermee bereikt als je het niet vertelt, is dat we nog nieuwsgieriger worden."

"Hee!" Krillin landt met een plof naast ons. "Hoe staan de zaken hier?"

"Tisha ging me net vertellen waar ze nou eigenlijk vandaan komt," dringt Piccolo aan.

"Wauw! Echt waar?"

Ik geef Piccolo een stomp. Hij grijnst. "Je slaat echt steeds harder, weet je dat?"

Mijn gezicht betrekt. "Ik weet het. En goed, ik zal jullie vanavond mijn verhaal vertellen."

Krillin maakt een luchtsprong. "Dat zou eens tijd worden!"

"Wees maar niet zo vrolijk," waarschuw ik hem. "Wat ik ga zeggen is… niet prettig om te horen."

Chi-Chi komt naar buiten met het eten, gevolgd door Goku en Gohan. Zodra we zitten, probeer ik mijn gedachten te ordenen en te bepalen waar ik moet beginnen.

"Ik ben geboren op de planeet Vegeta. Deze planeet wordt bevolkt door een trots ras, de Saiyans. Vechten en strijd zit letterlijk in hun bloed. Hun koning, die ook Vegeta heet, heeft een verbond gesloten met Frieza, het sterkste wezen in het hele universum. Nou ja, verbond… Wij gehoorzaamden Frieza omdat hij ons anders zou vernietigen. Hij stuurde ons naar verre planeten om de bevolking daar uit te roeien zodat hij de planeten kon verkopen."

"Dat is walgelijk!" roept Gohan.

"Ik weet het. Ik heb inmiddels geleerd hoe jullie ongeveer denken en ja, vanuit jullie gezichtspunt is het inderdaad verschrikkelijk."

"Voor jou niet dan?" vraagt hij aan me.

Ik zucht diep. "Het ligt anders als je geen keus hebt. Laat me de rest vertellen. Ik groeide op in het paleis van koning Vegeta en zijn zoontje Vegeta, de prins. Mijn vader was een zogenaamde Saiyan Elite, de sterkste vechters die er bestonden onder de Saiyans. Voor mijn geboorte was er al besloten dat ik met de prins zou trouwen… Tot ik oud genoeg was voor een huwelijk, was ik niet meer dan zijn slaaf." Mijn gezicht betrekt. "Ieder ander meisje zou zich vereerd hebben gevoeld, maar ik niet. Ik was op de een of andere manier anders dan mijn volk. Zij waren hard en ongenadig, ik was niet zo. Zij vonden het leuk om te vechten en te winnen, ik schepte er weinig plezier in. Mijn ouders legden me uit dat ik als kind was gevallen, mijn hoofd had gestoten en dat mijn persoonlijkheid daarom anders was geworden. Dat heb ik jarenlang geloofd, tot ik een keer onaangekondigd bij mijn ouders op bezoek ging en een gesprek opving. Wat bleek? Mijn moeder was niet mijn moeder! Mijn vader had ooit tijdens een missie een kortstondige affaire gehad met een andere vrouw, een Magiër. Van haar had ik mijn zachtaardige karakter gekregen! Ik was toen twaalf jaar oud en ik kon nauwelijks geloven wat ik had gehoord. Ik wilde meer informatie, maar kennis is op onze planeet nooit echt belangrijk geweest. De enigen die toegang hadden tot de bibliotheek en de archieven waren de koning en de prins. Dus smeekte ik prins Vegeta om zijn sleutelkaart voor de bibliotheek. In alle jaren dat ik hem diende had ik hem nog nooit om een gunst gevraagd, terwijl ik voor hem altijd alles deed, wat hij me ook opdroeg. Ik zal nooit de blik in zijn ogen vergeten, de pure verbazing dat ik, zijn slaaf, het lef had om hem wat te vragen. Hij sloeg me zo hard dat ik letterlijk door de kamer vloog en tegen de muur knalde.

"Je mag blij zijn dat ons huwelijk al gearrangeerd is," zei hij toen. "Ik hou niet van brutale vrouwen, dus waag het niet om me ooit nog iets te vragen." Hij liet me achter met mijn eigen gekwetste trots. De prins was altijd al hard en arrogant geweest, maar dit sloeg alles. Wederkerigheid bestaat ook eigenlijk niet in onze wereld… Dat was een les die er bij mij letterlijk ingeslagen werd door een jongen die een jaar ouder was dan ik. Na dit zogenaamde incident werd ik ingedeeld bij de veldtroepen, terwijl ik nog maar een kind was. Als ik weigerde, zouden ze mijn jongere halfbroertje doden. Ik denk dat de prins van me af wilde, want hij stuurde me, zonder dat zijn vader het wist, op de gevaarlijkste missies. Hij moet teleurgesteld zijn geweest dat ik elke keer weer terugkwam en het grootste deel van mijn teams ook. Hij had echter één grote fout gemaakt. Wij Saiyans hebben de eigenschap om na elk gevecht, of we nou winnen of verliezen, sterker te worden. Natuurlijk trainde de prins zelf ook, maar dat was niets vergeleken met wat ik voor mijn kiezen kreeg. En bovendien ontdekte ik tijdens mijn eerste gevechten al mijn magische krachten, die ik van mijn moeder had geërfd. Na vier jaar in deze hel werd ik zestien en was ik dus oud genoeg voor mijn geplande huwelijk met de prins. Ondanks de enorme toename in mijn kracht stond ik te trillen van angst toen ik weer terug was in het paleis. Ik had prins Vegeta vier jaar niet gezien, en hoe belachelijk het ook klinkt, ergens hoopte ik dat hij veranderd was. Hij liet me naar zijn privévertrekken komen zodra ik geland was. Ik vroeg me af wat hij van plan was, want de normale gang van zaken zou zijn geweest dat ik op audiëntie zou komen in de troonzaal, met koning Vegeta erbij. Maar ik ging dus braaf naar zijn privévertrekken en klopte aan. Ik hoorde niets, dus ik klopte nog een keer. Weer niets. Ongeduldig als ik was, opende ik de deur en liep naar binnen. Ik werd overvallen door een golf van herinneringen toen ik deze kamer zag. De voortdurende pesterijen van de prins, zijn commentaar op mijn werk, het was nooit goed genoeg. Ik kon zelfs de barst in de muur zien waar hij me toen tegenaan had gegooid. Het werd heel even zwart voor mijn ogen.

Plotseling hoorde ik een geluid en ik draaide me met een ruk om. Prins Vegeta stond achter me. De jongen die ik ooit had gekend, was een man geworden, maar zijn ogen waren niet veranderd en staarden me hard en koud aan. Al mijn hoop, dat hij veranderd zou zijn, werd de bodem ingeslagen en ik begon langzaam terug te deinzen. Hij lachte triomfantelijk.

"Kijk eens aan, Tisha is groot geworden. Kennelijk zijn je hersens niet meegegroeid," zei hij en duwde me op de grond. "Voor een prins hoor je namelijk te buigen." Op dat moment brak er iets in me. Ik denk dat ik toen pas ten volle besefte hoe mijn huwelijk met deze bruut eruit zou gaan zien. Bij die gedachte werd ik zo razend, dat ik vergat wie er voor me stond. Ik zag niet langer de prins, maar het irritante jochie dat me jarenlang had geslagen en vernederd. Ik zag iemand die een enorme dreun voor zijn kop verdiende… en ik vloog hem aan. Hij moet door hebben gehad wat er in mijn hoofd gebeurde, want hij weerde me af alsof ik nog steeds een klein kind was. Nog steeds woedend stond ik tegenover hem en zei: "Het is tijd om de rekening te betalen, Vegeta. Voor elke vernedering één!" Nooit had iemand hem bij zijn voornaam genoemd, zonder titel ervoor. Ik maakte hem expres boos – ik wist dat hij zijn concentratie zou verliezen en ik hem wellicht kon verslaan. Hij verloor inderdaad alle voorzichtigheid uit het oog. Met een paar smerige trucjes en hulp van mijn magische krachten die hij nog niet kende kreeg ik hem uiteindelijk tegen de grond. Van zijn privévertrekken was inmiddels weinig meer over en ik wist dat het niet lang meer zou duren voor de paleiswacht zou komen. Vegeta brulde als een gewonde beer, gek van onmacht.

"En, Vegeta, hoe voelt dat nou? En dan heb jij nog de paleiswacht die je waardeloze huid komt redden. Ik heb het al die jaren alleen moeten verwerken en niemand die ook maar een vinger uitstak om me te helpen."

Hij kreunde en zei toen: "Je bent maar een slaaf!"

"Fout. Ik ben een Saiyan Elite, net als jij. En het feit dat jij onderop ligt, bewijst dat ik minstens evenveel waard ben als jij." Ongelooflijk genoeg probeerde hij nog steeds om los te komen, ook al draaide ik zijn arm bij elke beweging verder om. En toen maakte ik de stomste fout in mijn hele leven. Ik liet hem los en hielp hem overeind.

"Wat?" Hij keek me niet begrijpend aan. "Waarom deed je dat?"

"Om jou iets te tonen wat je mij nooit hebt getoond: genade." Ik draaide me om en wilde weglopen, maar hij greep me van achteren vast en gaf me een pak slaag dat me nog lang zou heugen. Uiteindelijk werd ik bewusteloos afgevoerd door de paleiswacht. Ik werd wakker in een cel en was ervan overtuigd dat ik ter dood zou worden gebracht wegens hoogverraad. Dat was echter niet het geval. In de vier jaar dat ik andere planeten 'schoonveegde', was koning Vegeta in opstand gekomen tegen Frieza. Dat moest hij met zijn leven bekopen. Prins Vegeta werd door Frieza onder zijn hoede genomen als zijn pupil. Vandaar dat hij alleen maar slechter was geworden. Mijn vader kwam echter ook in opstand tegen Frieza… Op dezelfde dag dat ik zou worden geëxecuteerd. Frieza vuurde een enorme vuurbal op onze planeet af en door de paniek die ontstond kon ik op het nippertje ontsnappen. Nog gewond van mijn gevecht met prins Vegeta heb ik het grootste deel van mijn reis half in coma gelegen. Jarenlang heb ik door de ruimte gezworven, zonder doel of wat dan ook. Eigenlijk hoopte ik dat ik ergens onderweg zou sterven. Tenslotte stortte ik hier op aarde neer en vond Piccolo me. De rest van het verhaal kennen jullie, maar er is nog meer. Mijn halfbroertje had slechts een laag niveau van kracht en werd dus naar een verre planeet gestuurd om die te ontvolken… Zijn naam is Kakarot en jullie kennen hem als Goku."

"Wat?" roept Goku. "Jij bent mijn zus?"

"Halfzus, om precies te zijn. We hebben dezelfde vader."

"Ongelooflijk," zegt Krillin. "Dat verklaart waarom Goku zo sterk is."

"Inderdaad. Maar je bent uitzonderlijk sterk voor iemand die bij zijn geboorte is geclassificeerd als een vechter van laag niveau."

"Dus… Mijn vader komt van een andere planeet?" vraagt Gohan. "Wauw."

"De planeet Vegeta is dus vernietigd door Frieza," zegt Piccolo. "Zijn er nog meer overlevenden?"

"Ja. Behalve Goku en ik zijn er nog twee Saiyans die nog steeds voor Frieza werken… Namelijk prins Vegeta en zijn rechterhand Nappa."

"Maar dat is niet logisch!" roept Krillin. "Waarom zouden ze voor Frieza blijven werken als hij hun planeet heeft verwoest?"

Ik zucht. "Zoals ik al eerder opmerkte, Krillin, de zaken liggen anders wanneer je geen keus hebt. Niemand durft nog tegen Frieza in te gaan. Zijn kracht gaat al ons voorstellingsvermogen te boven."

Het is even stil aan tafel.

"Er is iets wat ik nog niet snap," zegt Krillin. "Als Goku hierheen is gestuurd om ons uit te roeien, waarom heeft hij dat dan niet gedaan en zit hij hier gezellig bij ons aan tafel?"

"Dat kan ik denk ik wel uitleggen," antwoordt Goku. "Tisha zei toch dat de persoonlijkheid van Saiyans kan veranderen als ze een klap op hun hoofd krijgen? Nou, ik ben hier op aarde een keer in een ravijn gevallen en op mijn hoofd geland. Van de tijd daarvoor weet ik helemaal niets meer."

"Dat verklaart ook meteen waarom je me niet herkende toen je me voor het eerst zag hier," zeg ik. "En ik maar denken dat ik me vergist had. Maar zodra ik je zag trainen, was er geen twijfel meer mogelijk."

"En wat doen we nu?" vraagt Gohan. "Die Frieza vraagt erom om aangepakt te worden!"

"Laat dat maar uit je hoofd, knul," zeg ik. "Zelfs de allersterkste vechters uit het heelal samen zouden geen enkele kans maken tegen hem."

"Maar we kunnen toch niet blijven zitten en afwachten? Straks wil hij de aarde alsnog verkopen aan iemand en stuurt hij Vegeta en Nappa op ons af!"

"Die kans zit er voorlopig niet in. Frieza zal zijn handen vol hebben aan Vegeta en Nappa. Saiyans zijn namelijk nogal eigenwijs."

"En daar ben ik het helemaal mee eens!" zegt Chi-Chi hartgrondig. Iedereen lacht. "Nee, het enige wat verstandig is op dit moment is om te trainen tot we erbij neervallen, zodat we voorbereid zijn op hun komst." Ik sta op en bedank Chi-Chi voor het eten.

"Waar ga je heen?" vraagt Krillin.

"Even uitwaaien zodat ik die herinneringen weer de baas kan. Ik ben morgenochtend weer hier." Ik zet af en vlieg weg.

De volgende ochtend beginnen we met een routine van trainen, eten, nog meer trainen en slapen. Tussendoor heb ik lange gesprekken met Goku en kom erachter dat hij eigenlijk nog zachtaardiger is dan ik.

"Wonderbaarlijk wat zo'n klap op je hoofd kan doen."

"Ja, ik snap wat je bedoelt! Het is een wonder dat ik daarvoor geen mensen heb vermoord."

"Hoe weet je dat zo zeker?"

"Ehm… Eigenlijk weet ik dat helemaal niet… Maar ik kan het me gewoon niet voorstellen!"

"Kun je je voorstellen dat ik hele volken heb uitgeroeid dan?"

"Nee, ook niet. Maar jij had geen keus!"

"Geloof me, Goku, jij had ook geen keus toen je hier landde. Je was pas acht jaar oud, prins Vegeta stuurde je hierheen onmiddellijk nadat ik bij de veldtroepen was ingedeeld. In die acht jaar was je klaargestoomd om hetzelfde te doen als ik op dat moment deed."

Goku kijkt teleurgesteld. "Dan zal ik het dus nooit weten."

"Het kan nooit erg zijn geweest, anders had je jezelf wel op het nieuws teruggezien."

"Da's waar! Ben je uitgerust?"

"Ja."

"Kom op dan."

Krillin traint op het eiland met Meester Roshi. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu en Puar trainen bij Capsule Corp. Piccolo traint samen met Gohan. Het is niet meer dan logisch dat ik samen met Goku train, die ik in gedachten nog steeds Kakarot noem.

"O Tisha, nog één ding voor we beginnen."

"Wat?"

"Houd je niet zo in. Ik kan best wel wat hebben, hoor."

"Ik wil met je trainen, Goku. Het heeft weinig zin als je straks in het ziekenhuis ligt."

Hij grijnst vrolijk naar me. "Laat maar zien of je dat dreigement kunt waarmaken!"

We trainen tot de zon onder begint te gaan. Piccolo en Gohan zijn al eerder gestopt.

"Jullie zijn echt vermoeiend," kreunt Piccolo. "Wat is er zo anders aan Saiyans?"

"We zijn ontworpen om te overleven, Piccolo. We leren sneller dan anderen. Maar maak je geen zorgen! Je gaat zelf ook hard vooruit en ik zie Gohan bijna per uur sterker worden." Ik geef Gohan een aai over zijn hoofd.

"Ik ben half-Saiyan, toch?" vraagt hij.

"Je doet niet onder voor een hele," lacht Goku. "Maar het is nu tijd om te gaan slapen. Kom mee, dan stop ik je in."

Ik kijk ze na als ze het huis in lopen en zucht.

"Het is net heimwee," zegt Piccolo zacht. "Je mist het terwijl je het nooit gekend hebt."

"Af en toe heb ik het idee dat jij dwars door mensen heen kunt kijken. Ik heb inderdaad weinig liefde gekend in mijn leven. Ik ben trots op Kakarot en op wat hij hier bereikt heeft."

"Kakarot?"

"Zo ken ik hem en dat is zijn echte naam. In gedachten zal ik hem altijd zo blijven noemen, maar na mijn geschiedenis te hebben verteld wil ik hem niet beledigen door hem te herinneren aan zijn afkomst. Hij lijkt in niets op een Saiyan."

"Net als jij."

"Nee, niet net als ik. Hij is veel zorgelozer en naïever dan ik. Door mijn verleden ben ik lang niet zo goed van vertrouwen als hij."

Ik draai me om en kijk naar de duisternis die tussen de bomen hangt. "Ik ga er vandoor, Piccolo. Tot morgen."

"Welterusten."

Ik kan die nacht niet in slaap komen. Ik heb ze niet alles verteld, er zijn details die ik niet kon uitspreken, waar ik me te zeer voor schaam. Achteraf begrijp ik meer van prins Vegeta dan ik ooit had gedacht, maar dat is geen excuus. De spelletjes die hij met me speelde waren wreed en vernederend. Het is onvoorstelbaar dat hij slechts een kind was toen hij me dat allemaal aandeed…

Ik kan het aan hem zien. Het is de blik in zijn ogen, je kunt zien dat hij plezier heeft en zich ergens op verheugt.

"Slaaf! Kom hier en snel!" gebiedt hij. Ik kom aanrennen en val op handen en knieën voor hem neer.

"Wat wenst u, Uwe Hoogheid?"

"Kijk eens naar deze laars, slaaf." Hij duwt zijn linkervoet onder mijn neus. "Wat zie je?"

"Een vlek, sire."

"Precies, een vlek. Dat komt omdat jij je werk niet goed doet, toch?"

"Ja, sire."

Hij zet zijn voet in mijn nek en duwt net zo lang tot ik languit op de grond lig te krimpen van de pijn.

"Het spijt me, sire," rochel ik. "Genade, alstublieft." Hij duwt door en ik verlies het bewustzijn. Ik word wakker in een kooi waar niets dan duisternis is. Ik hoor hem lachen, oorverdovend lachen. Ik leg mijn handen over mijn oren en gil: "Hou op! Hou op!"

Opeens is het stil. Mijn vader staat naast me en de kooi is verdwenen. "Ik heb dit nooit gewild, Tisha. Koning Vegeta heeft me gedwongen om je uit te huwelijken. Hij wilde me terugpakken voor mijn ongehoorzame gedrag vroeger. Vergeef me." Een verblindend licht omhult hem en hij verdwijnt schreeuwend in het niets.

Ik ben weer terug in de vertrekken van de prins. Hij ligt languit op bed en slaapt. Ik heb een schaar in mijn hand en sluip langzaam naar hem toe. Met de schaar in mijn vuist geklemd buig ik me over hem heen. Vandaag heeft hij me voor het eerst recht in mijn gezicht geslagen. Bij de herinnering alleen al schieten de tranen weer in mijn ogen. Ik zie hem door een waas, slapend lijkt hij opeens echt een kind en niet de prins zoals ik hem ken. Hij draait zich om in zijn slaap en klemt zich vast aan het hoofdkussen, duwt zijn hoofd er tegenaan alsof hij erin wil verdwijnen. Ik besef in een flits wat ik aan het doen ben: ik wil hem vermoorden! Maar ik kan het niet. Ondanks alles wat hij me heeft aangedaan is hij een Saiyan net als ik. Hoe verkeerd het ook is hoe hij me behandelt, het is nog veel fouter om een medeSaiyan te vermoorden. Tranen lopen over mijn wangen als ik langzaam achteruit begin te lopen. Eenmaal terug in het hok dat dienst doet als mijn slaapplaats, barst ik in snikken uit.

Nu volgen er onduidelijke flitsen over de jaren daarna: de missies, het verliezen van vrienden en medestrijders. Mijn terugkomst en mijn gevecht met Vegeta en uiteindelijk mijn vlucht naar de diepe duisternis van het heelal.

Ik sta weer achter het huis van Goku, maar ik ben niet alleen. Vegeta staat achter me en fluistert: "Ik heb gezegd dat ik hem zou doden als je me niet zou gehoorzamen. Je hebt mijn bevelen genegeerd en waagde het zelfs om je hele volk in de steek te laten toen je vluchtte. Zelfs mijn minachting is nog te goed voor jou." In een oogwenk is hij het huis binnen gegaan en komt terug met een hevig tegenspartelende Goku.

"Vegeta, nee!" schreeuw ik machteloos.

"Hoe vaak moet ik het nou nog zeggen, slaaf? Het is nog steeds prins Vegeta en jij vergeet nog altijd te buigen." Hij slaat zijn arm om Goku's nek en ik hoor gekraak. Tranen stromen over mijn wangen als hij hem op de grond laat vallen. Ik sta tegenover Vegeta en het lijkt alsof alle woede die ik jarenlang heb ingeslikt er in één keer uitkomt. Ik vlieg op hem af…

… en schiet overeind. Dit was de ergste nachtmerrie tot nu toe en mijn ingewanden duwen alles wat erin zit omhoog. Trillend van emotie geef ik over en zak daarna in elkaar. Het was te echt allemaal. Zelfs het laatste deel lijkt zo levensecht dat ik me ineens grote zorgen maak om Goku. Ik gooi mijn deken opzij en vlieg naar zijn huis.

Eenmaal daar klop ik zo hard op de deur dat het hout versplintert. Goku doet zelf open, nog half slapend. "Tisha? Wat…"

"Je leeft!" Snikkend val ik in zijn armen en verlies enkele ogenblikken het bewustzijn. Als ik mijn ogen weer open, lig ik met mijn hoofd in Goku's schoot op de bank.

"Waar sloeg dat nou op?" vraagt hij. "Natuurlijk leef ik nog! Da's toch geen reden om de voordeur zowat in te slaan?"

"Het spijt me," zeg ik zwakjes. "Ik had een nachtmerrie en het leek allemaal zo echt. Hij vermoordde je waar ik bij stond, Goku. Ik kon niets doen."

"Vegeta? Ach joh, die zit ergens ver weg op een planeet met paars gras te kankeren op Frieza. Maak je geen zorgen, je weet zelf dat ik niet makkelijk te verslaan ben."

"Je hebt echt geen idee hoe sterk hij inmiddels moet zijn, he? Hij brak je nek alsof het een luciferhoutje was. Ik wil je niet verliezen, Goku. Niet weer."

Hij trekt me half overeind en omhelst me. "Dat gebeurt niet, zusje. Niet als ik er iets aan kan doen."

Ik krijg een huilbui waarin alle spanning van de afgelopen dagen eruit komt. Goku troost me en haalt daarna een deken voor me. Ik val uitgeput op de bank in slaap. Goku schuift een stoel naast de bank en blijft daar doezelen tot de zon opkomt.

Als ik wakker word, kijk ik gedesoriënteerd om me heen. Dan zie ik Goku naast me zitten en herinner me wat er de afgelopen nacht is gebeurd. Ik word rood van schaamte. Hoe heb ik zo stom kunnen zijn? Vegeta is hier waarschijnlijk lichtjaren vandaan, zeg ik streng tegen mezelf. Bovendien is Goku ook veel sterker dan hij vroeger was. Hij zou zich nooit zomaar laten overmeesteren door wie dan ook.

Kijk hem dan zitten. Zo onschuldig als een kind, zo zorgeloos als een vogeltje. Een golf van warmte overspoelt me. Ik leg mijn hand op zijn schouder en fluister voor me heen: "Ons krijgen ze er niet onder, broertje." Goku wordt ook wakker en rekt zich uit. "Een bed is toch comfortabeler, geloof ik. Hoe is het met jou? Geen nachtmerries meer gehad?"

"Nee. Sorry dat ik zo hysterisch binnen kwam vallen vannacht."

"Geeft niets. Nu jij er bent, gebeurt er tenminste weer wat in dat gezapige leventje van ons. En die stijve spieren nodigen alleen maar uit tot een goede warming-up!"

Ik schiet in de lach. Piccolo had gelijk: Saiyans zijn inderdaad vermoeiend.

Opnieuw volgt er een lange dag van hard werk. Al snel rijgen de dagen zich aaneen tot weken, de weken tot maanden. Mijn dromen vervagen en eindelijk slaap ik weer goed. Eindelijk durf ik weer in mensen te geloven en ze te vertrouwen. Ik krijg een zeer sterke band met Goku, wat meer is dan ik ooit durfde te dromen. Uiterlijk gezien lijkt hij zoveel op onze vader dat ik soms tranen in mijn ogen krijg wanneer ik naar hem kijk, maar dat duurt nooit lang. Intussen heb ik ook de rest van Goku's vrienden ontmoet en ook al zijn ze minder sterk dan wij, ze zijn stuk voor stuk bijzonder. Je kunt meteen zien dat ze een goed hart hebben.

Ruim twee jaren zijn er voorbijgegaan. Goku probeert nog steeds om me over te halen bij hem thuis te logeren, maar ik houd voet bij stuk.

"Maar het is ijskoud buiten!" roept hij verontwaardigd en wijst naar het pak sneeuw dat er ligt.

"Mijn allerliefste broertje, als je zo lang in gevangenschap hebt geleefd als ik, wil je het liefst de rest van je leven buiten doorbrengen. Wees maar blij dat je dat zelf nooit hebt meegemaakt."

"Ik ben gewoon bang dat je iets overkomt als je daar helemaal in je eentje ligt te slapen," gromt hij.

"Echt, ik red me prima daar. Maak je niet zo druk, dat is alleen maar energieverspilling."

"Okee. Maar als er iets is, kom je onmiddellijk hierheen, begrepen?"

"Ja papa," grinnik ik. "Tot morgen." Ik loop naar buiten en vlieg weg, naar de grot waar ik 's winters verblijf. Het is al donker en ik maak snel een vuur. Vervolgens sla ik een deken om en staar naar buiten, naar de heldere sterrenhemel. Ik moet in slaap zijn gevallen, maar kan me niet herinneren dat ik heb gedroomd. Maar opeens ben ik klaarwakker, een beklemmende angst overvalt me en ik weet dat het onvermijdelijke is gebeurd: Vegeta is op aarde geland. Ik kan zijn energie duidelijk voelen, en ik besef meteen dat mijn angst waarheid is geworden: hij is veel sterker dan toen ik met hem vocht op zijn zeventiende. Ik kan niet goed bepalen of hij nu sterker is dan ik, maar ik ga er eigenlijk vanuit van wel. Zijn stamboom bestaat uit de beste Elite vechters, de mijne is 'verontreinigd' met mindere vechters. Bovendien heeft hij zijn trots en zijn vechtlust, en ik wil helemaal niet vechten. Ik wil gewoon dat hij weer in zijn ruimteschip stapt en weggaat. Hij heeft me lang genoeg lastiggevallen.

Ik vraag me af wat ik moet doen. Goku wil dat ik hem waarschuw, maar hoe eerlijk is dat? Maakt hij überhaupt een kans tegen Vegeta? Hoeveel hij ook vooruitgegaan is de afgelopen twee jaar, hij is nog steeds minder sterk dan ik. Nee, besluit ik. Ik mag zijn leven niet in de waagschaal stellen. Dit is mijn gevecht, ik zal zelf met mijn verleden moeten afrekenen. Hou je vast, prins, denk ik smalend. Je verleden heeft je ingehaald en de engel der wrake komt genoegdoening eisen. Ik pak het enige wapen dat ik ooit heb hoeven gebruiken: een toveramulet van de planeet van mijn moeder. Die heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ik nog steeds leef, ondanks alle levensgevaarlijke missies. Ik spring naar buiten en volg de energie van Vegeta, die zijn bewegingen als een lichtend spoor verraadt. Na enkele minuten besef ik dat het gebonk in mijn oren afkomstig is van mijn voortrazende hartslag. De adrenaline doet me goed, helemaal als ik doorkrijg dat ik niet bang ben, eerder opgewonden in het vooruitzicht van het gevecht. Misschien heeft mijn Saiyanbloed eindelijk de overhand gekregen. Ik zie zijn schip liggen en land een paar honderd meter verderop. Voorzichtig begin ik in de richting van het bos te sluipen. Daar moet hij ergens zitten. Ik verstop me in een boom en wacht af. Het duurt niet lang voor ik een beweging zie vanuit mijn ooghoek. Mijn hart slaat zo zwaar, dat het me meevalt dat de boom waarin ik zit niet omvalt. Maar de beweging verdwijnt weer en er gebeurt een hele tijd niets. Zijn energie is nergens meer te bespeuren en ik vloek inwendig. Zou ik het mis hebben gehad? Maar van wie is dat schip dan? Ik klim zachtjes naar beneden en sluip terug naar het schip. Het ligt er nog steeds. Voortdurend om me heen kijkend loop ik erheen en kijk naar binnen. Niemand. Ik klim het schip in op zoek naar aanwijzingen. Ook hier is het uitgestorven en het valt me op dat het schip groter is dan de gebruikelijke Saiyan-capsules. Ik open een paar deuren en sla bijna achterover van verbazing. Er zit een volledige herstelkamer in! Deze ruimte bevat een machine die Saiyans geneest na een gevecht, hoe erg ze ook gewond zijn. Waarom zou Vegeta zo'n ding meeslepen? vraag ik me af. En opeens weet ik het antwoord: hij is bang. Bang dat ik sterker ben geworden dan hij. Bang dat hij het niet van me kan winnen en dus zo'n ding nodig zal hebben om weer op verhaal te komen. Ongelooflijk! Een zucht van opluchting ontsnapt aan mijn lippen. Dan hoor ik de buitendeur van het schip dichtslaan en mijn spieren verstrakken.

"Ik weet dat je hier zit, Tisha." Ik ben regelrecht in de val gelopen. Shit! Zijn voetstappen komen snel dichterbij en hij klinkt verre van bang. Voor ik ook maar kan verzinnen wat ik kan doen, staat hij voor me en grijnst.

"Je bent nog mooier dan ik me kan herinneren," zegt hij zacht. "Daarom ben ik teruggekomen."

Ik val bijna om van verbazing. Dit kan hij niet menen.

"Wij zullen samen deze planeet prepareren voor Frieza. Daarna trouw ik alsnog met je. Ik geloof dat je genoeg geboet hebt voor je fouten en mocht dat niet het geval zijn," zijn kaakspieren spannen zich, "dan sterf je."

Ik kijk hem verbijsterd aan. "Je bent gek geworden."

"Dus je neemt mijn aanbod niet aan?" vraagt hij hard.

"Dat kun je met de beste wil van de wereld geen aanbod noemen. Ik heb nooit met je willen trouwen, Vegeta. Nooit!"

"Waarom niet?"

"Omdat je me mijn hele leven hebt mishandeld en vernederd, verdomme! Wanneer dringt het eens tot je door dat je niet beter bent dan wie dan ook?"

Hij kijkt me woedend aan. "Ik ben de prins van de Saiyans. Ik doe wat me goeddunkt."

"Dat heeft je tot een genadeloos, koud en hard wezen gemaakt, Vegeta. Om eerlijk te zijn sterf ik liever hier en nu dan dat ik nog een seconde langer je aanblik moet verdragen." Ik reken erop dat hij nu zijn zelfbeheersing verliest, maar vreemd genoeg balt hij alleen zijn vuisten en vraagt dan: "Haat je mij, Tisha?"

Ik weet niet wat ik terug moet zeggen. De hele situatie is te bizar.

"Ik weet het niet."

"Vrees je mij?"

Ik aarzel geen moment. "Nee. Die tijd is voorbij, Vegeta."

"Waarom heb je me toen niet vermoord toen je de kans had?"

"Ik liet je gaan omdat ik dacht dat je mij dezelfde gunst zou verlenen. Ik heb me nooit erger vergist dan toen."

Hij begint te lachen. "Nee, dat bedoel ik niet. Je had al eerder de kans om er een eind aan te maken, toen je nog veel jonger was." 

"Wat?" roep ik. "Hoe weet je dat ik hemelsnaam?"

"Je dacht zeker dat ik sliep. O, Tisha, wat ben je toch naïef. Ik had je zo kunnen doden als je het ook maar had geprobeerd. Maar je deed het niet. Waarom niet?"

Mijn gezicht vertrekt van afschuw en nu heb ik er spijt van dat ik het toen niet heb gedaan. Hij ziet mijn verwarring en maakt er handig gebruik van: "Je hoopte dat ik zou veranderen, toch? Als je eens wist hoe makkelijk het aan je te zien was al die tijd. Zelfs nadat je terug was gekomen van al die levensgevaarlijke missies hoopte je er nog steeds op. En dat terwijl het toch duidelijk was dat alle missie-orders van mij kwamen! En, ben je er al uit? Waarom bleef je hopen, Tisha?"

Zonder dat ik het heb gemerkt is hij dichterbij gekomen. Tranen springen in mijn ogen als hij achter me komt staan en in mijn oor fluistert: "Omdat je verliefd op me bent, Tisha. Je pikte alles wat ik deed en slechts één keer kwam je echt in opstand. Ja, ik heb je geslagen en vernederd. Je liefde voor mij moet grenzeloos zijn."

Ik voel me alsof ik door de grond zak en alle houvast verlies. Heeft hij gelijk? Is dat de reden dat ik hem uiteindelijk heb kunnen vergeven? Ik word verscheurd door twijfel.

"Ga met me mee, Tisha. Je hebt hier nooit thuisgehoord. Sluit je aan bij mij, we hebben alleen elkaar nog."

"Nee," zeg ik fel en draai me om. "Je liegt, Vegeta! Je probeert me te manipuleren zodat je je zin weer krijgt. Maar die tijd is voorbij. Ik ben nu vrij, jij hebt niets meer over me te zeggen. Je bent op deze planeet niet welkom." Trillend van woede sta ik tegenover hem. Zijn gezicht verhardt.

"Goed, als je het zo wilt spelen." Hij strekt zijn hand uit en vuurt. Ik spring door het dak van het schip naar buiten en verschuil me achter een struik. Vegeta springt ook naar buiten en kijkt om zich heen. Net als ik me afvraag of hij ook geleerd heeft om andermans energie te voelen zonder daarvoor een scouter nodig te hebben, vliegt hij recht op me af. Ik ontwijk hem en plant mijn voet in zijn rug. "Je hebt dus geleerd dat je je tegenstander niet hoeft te zien om te weten waar hij zich bevindt. Interessant. Wat heb je nog meer geleerd, Vegeta?"

Hij richt zich op en zegt: "Genoeg om jou naar de andere dimensie te sturen!" Hij beweegt zo snel dat ik hem met mijn ogen niet langer kan waarnemen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en vertrouw op mijn zesde zintuig. Plotseling haal ik uit naar achteren. Raak! Hij gaat echter meteen in de tegenaanval en ik heb moeite om hem bij te houden. Dan zie ik iets wat mijn bloed in mijn aderen doet stollen. Vegeta ziet de opening onmiddellijk en slaat me tegen de grond. Ik land vlakbij de oorzaak van mijn concentratieverlies: Goku.

Kreunend zeg ik: "Maak dat je wegkomt, Goku. Dit is mijn gevecht, niet het jouwe."

"Dat was niet de afspraak, Tisha," zegt hij kwaad. Zijn gezicht staat donker, hij lijkt een volledig ander mens te zijn geworden. "Je zou me waarschuwen!" Vegeta landt vlak naast hem.

"Kijk eens, wat hebben we hier? Komt je vriendje je redden?"

"Goku, alsjeblieft, ga hier weg nu het nog kan. Je zult me alleen maar afleiden."

Goku kijkt Vegeta aan en zegt: "Dus dit is hem? Die zogenaamde prins die je al die vreselijke dingen heeft aangedaan?"

"Maak me niet kwaad, jochie," gromt Vegeta. "Ik ben niet in jou geïnteresseerd, dus scheer je weg."

"Mocht je willen. Je raakt haar met geen vinger meer aan. Als je wil vechten, dan vecht je met mij!"

"Goku… Herinner je je nog wat ik heb gedroomd? Alsjeblieft, doe dit niet." Ik sta inmiddels weer en grijp zijn arm. Hij trekt zich zonder enige moeite los en ik schrik van zijn kracht.

"Wat?" Ik kijk hem vragend aan. Hij zegt niets, maar glimlacht.

"Goed dan," zucht ik.

Vegeta kijkt nog chagrijniger dan eerst. "Als je maar weet dat jij hierna aan de beurt bent," gromt hij naar mij. Dan valt hij aan. Even lijkt het alsof hij Goku raakt, maar dan vervaagt zijn beeld en verdwijnt.

"Wat?" roept Vegeta.

"Achter je!" roept Goku en haalt uit. Vegeta suist terug naar de aarde en landt in een wolk van stof en gruis. Het duurt niet lang voor hij weer terug is op dezelfde hoogte als Goku. Er druppelt bloed van zijn kin.

"Jij bent geen mens," constateert hij.

"Dat klopt. Ik ben Tisha's broer."

"Dat doet me genoegen," grijnst Vegeta en veegt het bloed weg. "De eerste was gratis, Saiyan. De rest is voor mij!"

Er volgt een wild gevecht waarin nu eens de één, dan weer de ander de overhand heeft. Toch blijkt dat Goku sneller moe wordt dan Vegeta, die daar handig gebruik van maakt. Ik kan het niet langer aanzien en vlieg naar ze toe.

"Genoeg, Goku. Ik wil niet dat je je leven geeft voor iets wat alleen mij aangaat. Jij moet aan je gezin denken, ik niet."

Goku antwoordt hijgend: "Okee, neem het maar over. Ik dacht dat ik hem kon hebben."

Vegeta begint te lachen. "Je hebt nog niet de helft van mijn kracht gezien, Saiyan. Ik heb me echter prima vermaakt." Hij strekt zijn hand uit. "Maar je begint me nu te vervelen." Ik weet wat hij gaat doen. Vegeta's Big Bang Attack was berucht bij alle Saiyans en ik geloof niet dat er ooit iemand heeft geprobeerd er één tegen te houden. Ik spring voor Goku en steek mijn handen uit, wachtend op de klap. Het voelt alsof ik uit elkaar wordt getrokken, maar ik houd vol. Dan is de druk ineens weg en ik besef dat het me is gelukt. Vegeta schudt zijn hoofd. "Dat is onmogelijk!" Ik vlieg op hem af, vastberaden om het hier en nu af te maken. Voorgoed.

Uren zijn verstreken en ik begin me serieus af te vragen waar ik aan begonnen ben. Wat ik ook doe, Vegeta blijft doorgaan. Hij blijft vechten, ondanks de aanzienlijke schade die ik hem heb toegebracht.

"Kun je het niet gewoon opgeven?" vraag ik hijgend.

"Nooit." Zijn stem is niet meer dan een gefluister, maar er klinkt een onbegrensde vastberadenheid in door. Langzaam maar zeker komt hij overeind.

"Goed dan." Ik pak mijn amulet en spreek de woorden in de taal van mijn moeder. Een onzichtbaar net valt over hem heen, snoert zijn lichaam in en verstikt hem.

"Vraag om genade, Vegeta."

Zijn geschreeuw weerklinkt tegen de bergen. Hij kijkt me met dodelijke blik aan. "Nooit!"

"Dan mag je daar blijven hangen tot in de eeuwigheid."

Ik laat me naar beneden zakken en Goku vangt me op. Ik voel me letterlijk gesloopt.

"Is het niet een beetje gemeen om hem daar zo te laten hangen?" vraagt hij.

"Nee. Breng me naar huis, Goku." Hij vliegt weg en na een paar minuten raak ik verdwaald in een diepe bewusteloosheid. Nog steeds galmt Vegeta's geschreeuw in mijn hoofd.

Ik word wakker op de bank in Goku's huiskamer. Ik ga voorzichtig rechtop zitten en vraag me af waarom er niemand is. Het is donker om me heen.

"Dat was een leuk trucje, Tisha. Maar ik geloof dat je me hebt onderschat." Vegeta buigt zich over me heen, onbeschadigd. Hij legt snel zijn hand over mijn mond heen en grijpt me vast. Ik kan geen kant op, ik ben veel te zwak om zelfs maar tegen te spartelen. Vegeta is losgekomen, denk ik. Maar dat kan niet! Zo sterk kan hij niet zijn!

"Woede is sterker dan jij ooit zult begrijpen, Tisha. Ik ben blij dat ik heb voorzien dat ik de herstelkamer nodig zou hebben. En nu gaan we naar huis."

Machteloos hang ik in zijn armen als hij wegvliegt. Tranen vallen omlaag. Zal ik de aarde ooit nog terugzien?

Het ruimteschip heeft zichzelf gerepareerd als we aankomen, het gat is weer dicht. Vegeta draagt me zo voorzichtig dat ik verbaasd naar hem opkijk. Hij lijkt te glimlachen, maar ik houd mezelf voor dat ik me het verbeeld. Opnieuw begin ik te huilen bij de gedachte dat alles voor niets geweest is.

"Niet doen," zegt hij zacht. Hij kijkt me aan met een blik die ik niet herken. Vaag komt er een vermoeden bij me boven wat de oorzaak van de verandering in zijn gedrag kan zijn, maar ik val in slaap voordat het vaste vorm heeft aangenomen.

Sterren flitsen aan me voorbij en ik weet dat het schip lang geleden moet zijn opgestegen. Vegeta staat voor het raam en staart naar buiten.

"Waar gaan we heen?"

"Nergens heen," zegt hij met verstikte stem. Voorzichtig kom ik met krakende gewrichten overeind. De pijn is minder erg dan ik verwachtte en ik loop naar hem toe. Hij veegt met zijn eeuwig gehandschoende hand over zijn gezicht.

"Huil je? Waarom?"

"Om alles."

Ik wacht op meer uitleg, maar die komt niet. Ik leg mijn hand op zijn schouder en voel hoe hij zijn spieren aanspant. Het lijkt de omgekeerde wereld wel! Ik begrijp er niets meer van. Vegeta's ego lijkt te zijn ingezakt als een plumpudding. Waar is de arrogante koude klootzak gebleven?

"Laat me met rust," zegt hij.

"Nee. Jij hebt mij ook nooit met rust gelaten, mijn hele leven niet. Ik eis een verklaring voor dit alles, want ik begrijp er niets meer van."

Kwaad kijkt hij me aan. "Wat denk je nou zelf? Dat ik er iets van snap? Sinds jij weg bent, is alles anders geworden. Alles!"

"Je bedoelt dat je niemand meer had om je op af te reageren," zeg ik koud.

Als een geslagen hond keert hij me zijn rug toe. "Ik besef maar al te goed wat ik je aangedaan heb," fluistert hij. Ik grijp hem bij zijn schouder en ga recht voor hem staan.

"Kijk me aan als je dat zegt en ik geloof je."

Hij slaat zijn ogen op en aan zijn blik kan ik zien dat hij het meent. "Ik zal dit maar één keer tegen je zeggen, Tisha. Het spijt me." Hierna verandert zijn gezicht weer in het strakke masker dat ik zo goed ken.

"Wat is er met je gebeurd, Vegeta?"

Zonder nog een woord te zeggen, draait hij zich om en loopt weg, me achterlatend met vraagtekens die groter zijn dan ooit tevoren. Ik ga weer liggen en probeer te slapen. Tot mijn verbazing lukt dat vrijwel meteen.

Ik word wakker van geschreeuw. Ik ren op het geluid af, maar Vegeta heeft zijn kamer op slot gedaan. Ik zet mijn schouder tegen de deur en na een paar pogingen gaat die open. Ik begrijp waarom hij zijn deur had afgesloten; hij kruipt schreeuwend over de grond alsof hij bezeten is. Voorzichtig probeer ik bij hem te komen, maar de blik in zijn ogen houdt me tegen. Ik besef dat hij echt niet meer weet wat hij doet. Ik ga op zijn bed zitten, negeer zijn geschreeuw en wacht. Het duurt niet lang voordat hij rustiger begint te worden. Uiteindelijk zakt hij hijgend tegen de muur in elkaar.

"Vegeta…"

Eerst kijkt hij dwars door me heen, dan wordt zijn blik helderder en kijkt hij me aan. In een opwelling sla ik mijn armen om hem heen en ik voel hoe hij zich aan me vastklampt. Hij krijgt een huilbui die zich kan meten met die van mij en opnieuw vraag ik me af wat hij allemaal heeft meegemaakt. Nachtmerries en huilbuien ken ik, maar die aanval van net vind ik beangstigend.

"Weet je zeker dat je me niet wil vertellen wat er met je gebeurd is? Het helpt om het er uit te gooien, weet je."

"Ik heb jouw hulp niet nodig," gromt hij. De combinatie van zijn botte opmerking en zijn betraande gezicht is zo belachelijk dat ik in de lach schiet.

"Wat is er zo grappig?"

"Jij. Zelfs terwijl je volledig ingestort bent, probeer je nog de schijn op te houden dat je sterker bent dan wie dan ook. Je hoeft je voor mij niet groot te houden en dat weet je heel goed."

Hij trekt zich los en verbergt zijn gezicht in zijn handen.

"Hou daar mee op!"

"Waarmee?"

Hij grijpt mijn schouders en schudt me door elkaar. "Waarom ben je zo verdomde begripvol? Je zou me moeten haten voor alles wat ik met je heb gedaan!"

"Ik haat je niet, Vegeta. Hoe zou ik dat kunnen? Ik ken je beter dan je denkt en ik weet toevallig dat jouw leven ook geen rozengeur en maneschijn was. Niet dat ik je daden goed wil praten," ga ik haastig verder, "maar ik weet dat je niet bepaald een goed rolmodel had. Je vader was, naar wat ik heb gehoord, nog erger dan jij."

"Dat klopt. Zo waren we allemaal! Dat maakte ons zo sterk! Maar toen…"

"Toen kwam Frieza en was het uit met de pret. Je had mij naar de hel gestuurd, Vegeta, maar je kwam zelf ook bij de duivel zelf terecht."

"Frieza is veel erger dan een duivel. Ik moest alles doen wat hij me opdroeg, anders zou hij mijn vader vermoorden. Uiteindelijk vermoordde hij hem toch toen hij het waagde in opstand te komen." Pure haat spreekt uit zijn hele houding. Dan zakt hij weer in elkaar. "Daarna was jouw vader aan de beurt, en door hem kwam Frieza op het idee de hele planeet dan ook maar op te blazen. Saiyans waren volgens hem toch maar een stel beesten." Zijn ademhaling gaat steeds sneller. Troostend leg ik een hand op zijn schouder en hij kijkt verbaasd, bijna verlegen, opzij.

"Maak je alsjeblieft niet zo kwaad. Ten eerste heeft het totaal geen zin en ten tweede maak je me bang als je dat doet."

Hij haalt een paar keer diep adem en gaat dan verder: "Hoe denk je dat ik me voelde toen ik de waarheid hoorde? Dat onze planeet ten onder ging door Frieza en niet door een meteoor? Hij was nog steeds sterker dan wij! We moesten hem blijven dienen! En elke keer dat ik hem zag, lachte hij mij en ons hele volk uit. Hij noemde ons een stelletje domme gorilla's."

"Ik weet heel goed hoe je je voelde, Vegeta," zeg ik zacht. "Machteloos. Volkomen machteloos."

"Dat is de ware reden dat ik op zoek ging naar jou. Je had nooit je onderdanige positie geaccepteerd, je bleef je verzetten. Plotseling besefte ik dat je een waardevolle bondgenoot tegen Frieza zou kunnen zijn… Maar ik heb gemerkt dat je zelfs minder sterk bent dan ik," zucht hij teleurgesteld.

"We hebben het gevecht niet afgemaakt, Vegeta. Ik weet niet hoe het met jou zat, maar ik was nog lang niet klaar."

"Misschien. Maar het is sowieso onzin om erop te hopen dat we Frieza samen zouden kunnen verslaan. Hij is zo ongelooflijk sterk! Het is gewoon niet eerlijk." Hij kijkt me aan. "Wie had ooit gedacht dat ik je nog terug zou kunnen vinden? Ik schrok me kapot toen ik je hier vond. Eigenlijk was ik verbaasd dat je nog leefde."

"Ja, iemand had me ter dood veroordeeld, geloof ik. Wat dat betreft heb ik mijn leven gek genoeg aan Frieza te danken. Door de verwarring die zijn aanval stichtte kon ik nog net ontsnappen. Daarna heb ik jarenlang door de ruimte gezworven, wachtend tot mijn lichaam aan de ontberingen zou bezwijken. Maar dat gebeurde niet. Ik stortte op aarde neer en werd gevonden door een vriend van mijn broer. Ik kon mijn geluk niet op toen ik dat ontdekte. Ik heb ze een paar jaar terug alles verteld, zodat we ons konden voorbereiden op jullie komst. Maar wacht eens," onderbreek ik mezelf, "waar is Nappa?"

Vegeta gromt kwaad tussen zijn opeengeklemde tanden door. "Die zwakkeling heb ik afgemaakt."

"Aha." Ik slik even en vraag dan: "Dus wij zijn de enige drie overlevenden?"

"Ja."

Ik zucht eens diep. "Gaat het weer met je?"

"Ja."

"Wil je dat ik bij je blijf vannacht?"

"Beter van niet." Hij kijkt me aan. "Tijdens die aanvallen weet ik echt niet meer wat ik doe. Het is te gevaarlijk."

"Okee." Ik sta op en loop naar de deur.

"Tisha."

"Ja?" Ik kijk om en zie de woorden 'dank je' in zijn ogen. Ik knik en sluit dan de deur achter me.

Het is teveel tegelijk om te verwerken. Vegeta die van een schoft verandert in een slachtoffer net als ik… Frieza moet vreselijke dingen met hem hebben gedaan. Vandaag heb ik hem aangetroffen tijdens een zwak moment, besef ik. Morgen kan hij net zo goed weer de botte klootzak zijn die hij altijd was. Hij doet het om zichzelf te beschermen, om niet gekwetst te kunnen worden. Ergens begrijp ik dat wel. Het duurt deze keer lang voordat ik in slaap val, ik laat alle gebeurtenissen nogmaals de revue passeren en bedenk dan, dat ik Vegeta nog een belangrijke vraag moet stellen. Tegen de ochtend zak ik eindelijk weg in een onrustige slaap.

Zodra ik wakker ben, besef ik dat er iets is veranderd. Ik kijk naar buiten en zie gras en bomen.

"Waar zijn we?" vraag ik hardop. Ik ga op zoek naar Vegeta, maar kan hem nergens vinden. Ik zoek zijn energie en vind hem uiteindelijk buiten. Hij is aan het trainen en ik zie zweetdruppels op zijn blote rug glinsteren. Ik kan het niet helpen, maar ik kom iets dichterbij en mijn ogen glijden goedkeurend over zijn lichaam. Dan wend ik mijn blik af, beschaamd over mijn gevoelens. Hij had dus gelijk, denk ik. Hoe is het mogelijk! Hij draait zich om en ik schrik als ik plotseling de littekens zie die over zijn hele bovenlichaam lopen. Hij ziet mijn reactie en komt naar me toe. Zwijgend staat hij tegenover me terwijl ik mijn handen voorzichtig over de littekens laat gaan. Dan pakt hij mijn hand vast en trekt me mee de lucht in. Ik durf hem niets te vragen. We landen bij een meertje en hij laat mijn hand los. Hij trekt zijn laarzen uit en loopt het water in. Ik kleed me uit tot op mijn ondergoed en volg hem. Met gesloten ogen laat hij zich op zijn rug drijven.

"Waar komen die littekens vandaan?"

"Frieza stuurde me op de allergevaarlijkste missies, overigens op mijn eigen verzoek. Ik ben talloze malen zwaar gewond geraakt."

"Je wilde sterker worden dan hij, he?"

"Tegen beter weten in, ja." Hij komt overeind. Het water staat net tot aan zijn middel. Ik sla mijn ogen neer en vraag hem dan: "Geloof je echt dat ik verliefd op je ben en dat dat de reden is dat ik niets terugdeed?"

Hij glimlacht zwak. "Is er een andere verklaring dan? Ik weet dat je bang was, maar het was meer dan dat. Ach, ik weet het ook niet. Ik was zelf ook flink in de war. Ik kreeg jou toegewezen als mijn toekomstige vrouw, misschien ging ik er daarom vanuit dat je enige affectie voor me voelde." Hij zucht diep. "Ik denk dat ik het alleen maar hoopte. Ik was erg nieuwsgierig naar dat gevoel, maar eigenlijk werkte je gewoon op mijn zenuwen. Waarom dat zo was weet ik niet, maar er was iets in jou waar ik nooit bij kon. Dat kon ik niet hebben, want je was immers van mij? Later, toen ik min of meer geadopteerd werd door Frieza, besefte ik hoe je je moest hebben gevoeld. Toen begon ik naar een reden te zoeken waarom je nooit eerder had teruggeslagen. Ik moest en zou weten wat je ervan weerhield om me te vermoorden. Ik kon geen verklaring vinden, dus dacht ik dat je iets voor me voelde. Nu weet ik wel beter."

"Hoezo?"

"Het is onmogelijk. Hoe kun je van iemand houden die je zo heeft behandeld? Het is net zo onvoorstelbaar als dat ik Frieza als vaderfiguur zou zien of zoiets." Hij grinnikt. "Maar ik heb je niet hierheen gebracht om te praten. Dat hebben we gisteren wel genoeg gedaan." Hij duikt onder en ik voel zijn lichaam tussen mijn benen glijden. Voor ik weet wat me overkomt, lig ik languit in het water. Vegeta ligt dubbel van het lachen en het doet me goed om hem opeens zo vrolijk te zien. Ik wist niet dat hij ertoe in staat was, maar vandaag bewijst hij het meerdere keren. We blijven lang in het water, flauwe spelletjes verzinnend en elkaar natspetterend. Vervolgens gaan we in het gras liggen om onszelf te laten drogen in de late middagzon. Ik kijk opzij en zie hoe hij zijn ogen afwendt.

"Wat is er?"

"Niets." Ineens is de oude Vegeta weer terug, ik zie het aan de manier waarop hij opstaat. Hij trekt zijn laarzen aan en vliegt terug naar het schip. Ik grijp mijn kleren en ga hem achterna. Ik ben te laat: net als ik de gang in ren, slaat de deur van zijn kamer dicht. Even later hoor ik hem schreeuwen als een gewond dier. Ik bal mijn vuisten en laat me dan met mijn rug tegen de gangmuur zakken. Ik wacht met gesloten ogen af. Als ik niets meer hoor, klop ik op de deur. Het duurt lang voor hij de sleutel omdraait in het slot. Hij ligt vlak voor de deur en er stroomt bloed uit een wond op zijn hoofd.

"Tisha…"

"Ik ben bij je, Vegeta. Alles komt goed." Ik trek hem voorzichtig half overeind en neem hem in mijn armen. Net als de dag ervoor houdt hij me vast alsof hij me nooit meer los wil laten. Ik breng hem naar de herstelkamer en hij legt me uit wat ik moet doen. Een uur later is zijn wond genezen, maar hij staat te trillen op zijn benen zodra hij uit de machine komt.

"Gaat het?" vraag ik bezorgd. Hij duwt mijn hand weg.

"Ik heb jouw hulp niet nodig," gromt hij. Hij recht zijn rug en loopt naar zijn kamer. De deur valt met een harde klap in het slot. Ik zucht wanhopig. Net nu ik tot hem door begin te dringen verschuilt hij zich weer achter zijn alter ego. Alweer kan ik niets anders doen dan wachten.

Hij houdt het dagenlang vol en even waan ik mezelf terug op de planeet Vegeta, waar ik niet meer ben dan een slaaf. Hij beperkt zich echter tot verbale gewelddadigheden en raakt me met geen vinger aan. Kennelijk kan het hem toch iets schelen, denk ik triomfantelijk. Maar hoe krijg ik hem weer terug naar het heden? Het antwoord laat niet lang op zich wachten. Op een nacht word ik wakker omdat hij mijn kamer binnenkomt. Rillend over zijn hele lichaam laat hij zich op mijn bed zakken. Ik trek hem tegen me aan en streel hem over zijn rug. Ik hoor zelfs zijn tanden klapperen, alsof hij het ijskoud heeft. Ik leg de deken over hem heen en blijf hem stevig vasthouden. Hij wordt langzaamaan rustiger en valt dan in mijn armen in slaap.

De volgende ochtend ben ik als eerste wakker. Vegeta ligt als een klein kind zo tevreden in mijn armen, warm en veilig. Als ik zijn blote schouder zie, vraag ik me af of hij vannacht kleren aanhad toen hij binnenkwam. Vreemd genoeg kan ik het me niet herinneren. Nieuwsgierig trek ik de deken een stukje terug. Hij heeft helemaal niets aan. Saiyans zijn gewoon om naakt te slapen. Ik krijg het opeens erg warm. Wat nu? Hoe zal hij reageren als hij wakker wordt? Ik besluit te doen alsof ik nog slaap. Voorzichtig draai ik me om, zodat ik met mijn rug naar hem toe lig. Even later wordt hij wakker. Ik kan natuurlijk niet zien hoe hij reageert, maar dan voel ik hoe hij mijn schouder streelt. Het kost me grote moeite om rustig door te blijven ademen. Hij buigt zich over me heen en kust me licht op mijn bovenarm. Vervolgens stapt hij zachtjes uit bed en loopt de kamer uit. Ik blijf als versteend liggen en kom pas een uur later mijn bed uit. Hij is buiten aan het trainen en ik kijk een tijdje naar hem. Voor het eerst sinds we hier zijn heb ik zin om ook weer te gaan trainen en merk dat mijn lichaam zich volledig hersteld heeft. Ik ga naar buiten en begin met mijn warming-up. Als ik klaar ben, komt Vegeta naar me toe en ik vraag hem: "Gaat het weer?"

Hij knikt, maar zijn ogen staan donker. "Het was niet mijn bedoeling om me zo te laten gaan," zegt hij zacht en wendt zich dan weer af.

"Je kon er niets aan doen."

Hij balt zijn vuisten en ik voel zijn woede. Ik merk op: "Je houdt er niet van om de controle te verliezen, he?"

"Ik haat het!" schreeuwt hij. "Het is allemaal zijn schuld!"

"Hij zal ervoor boeten, Vegeta. Heb geduld."

Hij lacht smalend. "Geduld is niet bepaald de sterkste kant van een Saiyan." Plotseling draait hij zich weer om en kijkt me onderzoekend aan. "Hoe komt het dat je zo snel hersteld bent?"

Ik tast naar mijn magische amulet, dat om mijn hals hangt en laat het aan hem zien.

"Het gooit niet alleen onzichtbare netten over mijn tegenstanders heen, maar heeft ook beschermende en helende krachten." Ik doe de ketting af en hang hem om zijn nek. "Houd hem maar een tijdje om, ik vermoed dat je aanvallen dan minder worden." Hij zucht diep. "Als dat zou kunnen."

"Ben je klaar om echt te gaan trainen?" Ik neem een gevechtshouding aan.

Hij lacht. "Altijd."

Hijgend laten we ons achterover vallen in het gras, dat warm is van de zon.

"Dit ding is fantastisch," zegt Vegeta en houdt de amulet omhoog. "Mijn concentratie is opeens veel groter."

"Dat heb ik gemerkt, ja," zeg ik en wrijf met een pijnlijk gezicht over mijn ribben. "Ik heb al jaren niet meer zonder gevochten en daardoor ben ik nu een stuk zwakker geworden. Stom dat ik daar niet over nagedacht heb." Ik kijk een ogenblik peinzend voor me uit en zeg dan: "Van mij mag je hem houden, maar op één voorwaarde. Gebruik hem alleen ten goede, dan zal ik je leren hoe hij werkt."

Hij negeert mijn opmerking en kijkt me onderzoekend aan: "Hoe kom je eigenlijk aan dit ding?"

Nu is het mijn beurt om zijn vraag niet te beantwoorden. Vegeta denkt namelijk nog steeds dat ik een volbloed Saiyan ben, net als hij. De enige reden dat mijn haar zwart is, net als dat van alle Saiyans, is dat ik magie gebruik om de ware kleur niet te laten zien.

Ongeduldig herhaalt hij zijn vraag en pakt mijn kin vast, zodat ik gedwongen ben hem aan te kijken. Ik word rood en sla mijn ogen neer.

"Ik ben geen volbloed Saiyan, Vegeta," zeg ik zacht.

"Wat? Dat kan niet! Je bent een Saiyan Elite, net als ik!"

"Dat klopt, maar mijn moeder was een Magiër. Daarom nemen mijn krachten af zonder amulet."

"Ongelooflijk." Hij schudt zijn hoofd. "Dan moet de combinatie van Saiyans en Magiërs een erg sterke bloedlijn zijn."

Ik kijk even verdrietig. "Groot nadeel is echter, dat mijn kracht gehalveerd wordt zodra mijn amulet weg is. Dat leerde ik tijdens mijn omzwervingen door het heelal en het heeft me toen bijna mijn leven gekost. Ik moet een nieuw hebben en snel ook."

"Dan vertrekken we onmiddellijk." Vegeta staat op en trekt me overeind.

De reis duurt twee dagen en Vegeta's aanvallen blijven uit. Af en toe trekt hij zich nog wel terug in zichzelf en kan dan urenlang voor zich uit staren met een lege blik in zijn ogen. Op het moment dat we landen is hij echter helder en volgt me nieuwsgierig het schip uit. We moeten een behoorlijk eind lopen om de winkel te vinden die in mijn herinnering gebrand staat. Eindelijk staan we voor de deur.

"Houd je op de achtergrond," zeg ik zacht tegen Vegeta. "Als je denk dat de Saiyans een trots volk zijn… Magiërs zijn op hun eigen manier nog veel erger."

"Dat moet ik zien."

Ik open de deur en ga naar binnen. Het is schemerig in de winkel en de vloer is bedekt met een dikke laag stof. Er is verder niemand. Mijn aandacht wordt al snel getrokken door de uitstalling van amuletten en ik bekijk ze uitgebreid. Dan sluit ik mijn ogen en strek mijn handen uit om hun kracht te onderzoeken. Een schok gaat door me heen en ik word bijna achteruit tegen een stelling geworpen. Wankelend op één been weet ik mezelf overeind te houden. De oorzaak van de schok is een amulet dat bestaat uit vijf zilveren ringen, waarvan de buitenste twee zijn verbonden met een dun zilveren kettinkje. Dan zie ik de gladde zilveren armband eronder liggen en begrijp dat het de combinatie van deze twee amuletten was.

Vegeta kijkt me onderzoekend aan, maar voor hij zijn mond open kan doen om te vragen wat er in hemelsnaam gebeurde, staat er een verkoper voor onze neus.

"Ik zie dat u uw keuze heeft kunnen maken," fleemt hij. "Werkelijk exclusieve modellen, ze zijn net binnengekomen. Enig in hun soort." Er volgt een verhandeling over de complete achtergrond van de amuletten. Ik wacht geduldig, maar zie vanuit mijn ooghoek dat Vegeta onrustig wordt. Ik werp hem een waarschuwende blik toe.

"Noem je prijs, heer koopman," zeg ik.

Hij noemt een torenhoge prijs waarvan ik weet dat ze het voor mij waard zijn, maar dat weet de verkoper niet. We beginnen te onderhandelen en ik weet hem tenslotte meer dan de helft naar beneden te krijgen. De verkoper begint te jammeren dat ik hem besteel, maar wanneer ik de naam van mijn moeder noem is hij ineens stil. Dan knielt hij voor me neer en stamelt: "Ik had geen idee, hooggeboren vrouwe. Duizendmaal excuses."

"Sta op, heer koopman. Ik ga akkoord met de laatstgenoemde prijs." Ik betaal hem en doe één voor één de ringen om. Een felwitte gloed omringt me. Als ik de sluiting van de armband dichtmaak, lijk ik te exploderen in een regenboog van licht.

Vegeta grijpt de verkoper bij zijn tuniek en eist een verklaring. Maar het licht verdwijnt snel en ik zeg glimlachend: "Laat hem los."

Met tegenzin zet hij de verkoper weer op de grond.

"Ik leg het je straks wel uit," zeg ik. "Een goede dag, heer koopman."

"Gegroet, vrouwe," stottert hij verbaasd.

We lopen de winkel uit en ik begin te grinniken. "Wat een idioot, zeg."

"Ga je me nu eindelijk uitleggen wat er zojuist gebeurde?" vraagt Vegeta ongeduldig.

"Nee. Ik wil zo snel mogelijk terug naar het schip. Ik was niet van plan om zo op mijn strepen te gaan staan, en als bekend wordt dat ik hier ben, wordt het hier echt een gekkenhuis. Ook dat zal ik je straks uitleggen."

"Het was me al duidelijk dat je moeders familie hier erg belangrijk is," gromt Vegeta. Ik buig me naar hem toe en fluister in zijn oor: "Vegeta, mijn moeder is niet alleen de koningin van deze planeet, ze zit ook de Hoge Raad van dit sterrenstelsel voor. Snap je dat ik als de gesmeerde bliksem weg wil?"

Vegeta's ogen rollen bijna uit zijn hoofd. "Wil je zeggen dat jouw vader een affaire heeft gehad met een vrouw van koninklijke bloede?"

"Absoluut," grijns ik. "Mijn vader had een goede smaak. Maar helaas ben ik slechts een bastaarddochter, en de man van de koningin is niet zo blij met mijn bestaan."

"De man van de koningin? Waarom noem je hem niet gewoon koning?"

"Omdat hij dat niet is, Vegeta. Deze planeet wordt geregeerd door vrouwen. Hij mag geen aanspraak maken op die titel."

"Belachelijk," zegt Vegeta kwaad. "Maar als hij geen macht heeft, hoef je toch niet bang voor hem te zijn?"

"Hij heeft wel degelijk macht, alleen niet via de officiële wegen." We zijn ondertussen weer bij het schip aangekomen. Ik kijk nog even over mijn schouder en prevel zacht: "Vaarwel, moeder. Bescherm ons alstublieft." Dan sluit ik de deur en we vertrekken. Eenmaal terug in de ruimte begin ik vrolijk te lachen.

"Je gezicht is één groot vraagteken, Vegeta. Dat ben ik niet van je gewend."

"Lach me niet uit," zegt hij beledigd. "Leg me liever uit wat er in die winkel met je gebeurde. Ik heb nog nooit zoiets gezien."

"De combinatie van deze twee amuletten sluit kennelijk goed aan op mijn levensenergie. Wat je zag in die winkel was een samensmelten van de amuletten met mijn ziel. Er kwam heel wat vuurwerk bij vrij, geloof ik." Ik laat mijn wijsvinger liefkozend over de ringen glijden. "Ik had bijna de neiging om de prijs te betalen die hij aanvankelijk noemde, maar dan zou hij achterdochtig zijn geworden. Dat ik uiteindelijk toch de naam van mijn moeder liet vallen, kwam omdat ik gek werd van zijn gezeur."

"Je was niet de enige."

"Het is eigenlijk triest dat mensen voor je in het stof vallen omdat je toevallig in een gouden wieg hebt gelegen toen je klein was," zeg ik peinzend.

"Waarom? Zo hoort het."

"Onzin, Vegeta. Een mens beoordeel je naar van alles en nog wat, maar het bloed doet er niet toe. Of minacht je mij omdat ik geen volbloed Saiyan ben?"

Hij grijnst. "Niet meer, maar het verklaart wel dat je vroeger altijd zo opstandig was." Ik storm op hem af en al snel rollen we stoeiend over de grond. Ik krijg hem eronder en draai zijn arm om. "Is dat opstandig genoeg voor je, prins?"

Hij geeft geen antwoord en ik laat hem los. Hijgend gaat hij overeind zitten en grijpt dan naar zijn hoofd. "Ga weg, schiet op!" Hij kijkt me wanhopig aan en ik zie dat er weer een aanval aankomt.

"Nee," zeg ik vastberaden. "Ik blijf. Probeer je te ontspannen, Vegeta." Ik leg zijn hoofd in mijn schoot en druk mijn linkerhand met de amuletten stevig tegen zijn borstbeen. Zijn ogen worden groot van verbazing als hij voelt dat ik mijn krachten aan de zijne toevoeg. We versmelten tot één wezen en vechten samen tegen de gruwelijke monsters die Frieza in zijn herinnering heeft achtergelaten. De strijd duurt lang en eindelijk krijg ik inzicht in de verschrikkelijke omvang van Vegeta's trauma. Als mijn hand wegglijdt van zijn borst, heeft Vegeta het bewustzijn verloren. Ik veeg de zweetdruppels van mijn voorhoofd en kom trillend van de geleverde inspanning overeind. Ik draag hem naar zijn kamer en leg hem in bed. Dan zak ik in elkaar op de vloer en word pas uren later weer wakker.

"Wat heb je met me gedaan?" vraagt hij zodra ik mijn ogen opsla.

"Ik heb werkelijk geen idee. Heeft het geholpen?"

"Ik geloof het wel. Ik heb nog nooit zoiets gevoeld, je was opeens deel van me. Ik kon zelfs je gedachten zien!"

"Ik de jouwe ook. Ik begrijp het nu, Vegeta," zeg ik vermoeid. "Ik begrijp het." Mijn ogen vallen weer dicht. Ik merk nog net dat hij me optilt en naar mijn eigen bed draagt.

Ik verwacht eigenlijk dat hij naast mijn bed zit, maar hij is er niet. Als ik naar buiten kijk, zie ik dat we weer geland zijn op de planeet waar we vandaan zijn gekomen. Heb ik zo lang geslapen? vraag ik me verwonderd af. Ik sta op, loop naar buiten en ga op zoek naar Vegeta. Die zal wel weer aan het trainen zijn. Ik zie hem echter nergens en opeens krijg ik een angstig voorgevoel. Dan voel ik zijn energie groeien, donker en onheilspellend. Ik vlieg onmiddellijk naar de plaats toe en word bijna teruggeworpen door de enorme ontlading van energie. Vegeta zweeft met gespreide armen en benen in de lucht, om hem heen wervelen bliksemschichten. Ik heb geen idee wat er met hem aan de hand is, maar het voelt absoluut niet goed aan. Dan schrik ik me wezenloos: hij heeft mijn amulet niet meer om! Ik zie de ketting glinsteren tussen het gras, gebroken. Hij moet hem in zijn razernij hebben afgerukt. Opeens hoor ik hem schreeuwen. Het is weerzinwekkend, het snijdt door me heen. Dan heft hij zijn hoofd op en kijkt me aan. Zijn ogen zijn volledig zwart, alsof zijn pupillen zijn gebarsten en zijn uitgelopen over zijn oogwit. Zonder enige waarschuwing vliegt hij me aan en presteert het om mijn linkerpols zo hard te raken, dat de sluiting van mijn armband losschiet. Ik wil naar beneden vliegen om hem op te vangen, maar Vegeta is me voor. Mijn verbazing verandert in afschuw als ik zie dat hij hem zelf omdoet! Hij strekt zijn hand uit en vuurt. Ik kan nog net uitwijken en voel dan bloed langs mijn wang druppelen. Hij verdwijnt, verschijnt vervolgens achter me en grijpt me vast.

"Vegeta, nee! Ik ben het!"

In een vloeiende beweging slaat hij zijn rechterarm om mijn nek en ik stik bijna.

"Sterf, Frieza!" 

Hij is krankzinnig geworden, denk ik. Ik moet los zien te komen. Mijn nekwervels beginnen te kraken en ik strek mijn linkerhand uit naar de hemel. Ik fluister woorden in de taal van mijn moeder die ik nooit had willen uitspreken, maar ik heb geen keus. Een bliksemstraal schiet omlaag en treft ons beiden. Hoestend rol ik op mijn zij en kijk naar Vegeta. Hij ligt een heel eind verderop met zijn gezicht van me afgewend. Ik loop voorzichtig naar hem toe en bid dat hij weer normaal is geworden. Zijn ogen zijn gesloten en ik reik langzaam naar zijn rechterpols om de armband los te maken. Net voor ik de sluiting los heb, grijpt hij me bij de keel en probeert me te wurgen. Zijn ogen zijn nog steeds volledig zwart.

"Vegeta," kreun ik, "dit kun je niet… Jaren geleden kon ik het ook niet bij jou… Je hebt gelijk." Ik kijk recht in zijn angstaanjagende ogen. "Ik hou van je!" Heel even verslapt zijn greep en ik aarzel geen seconde. Mijn knie schiet omhoog en raakt zijn kruis. Happend naar adem valt hij opzij. Ik maak snel de armband los, terwijl het lijkt alsof mijn longen naar buiten proberen te komen. Nog steeds hoestend sluit ik de armband weer om mijn eigen pols. Dan leg ik mijn hand op zijn voorhoofd om er zeker van te zijn dat hij niets meer kan doen, maar als hij zijn ogen opent zie ik dat ze weer normaal zijn.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vraagt hij. Dan vertrekt zijn gezicht van pijn en hij grijpt naar zijn kruis.

Ik leg mijn hand tegen mijn hals en kan de blauwe plekken voelen zitten. "Je hebt me bijna vermoord," zeg ik, nog steeds moeizaam ademend.

Hij kijkt me sprakeloos aan en gaat rechtop zitten.

"Dit was de ergste aanval tot nu toe. Je hebt je amulet stukgetrokken en zodra je mij zag, dacht je dat ik Frieza was." Ik hoest nog een paar keer en haal dan diep adem. "Gelukkig kon ik je aandacht afleiden, anders had je me gewurgd. Het spijt me, maar ik moest je wel pijn doen."

Tranen stromen opeens over zijn wangen. "Dit kan niet. Ik kan dit niet langer." Zijn lichaam begint te schokken en hij verbergt zijn gezicht in zijn handen. Dan staat hij op en zegt vastbesloten: "Het is tijd om er een eind aan te maken, Tisha. En als jij het niet doet, doe ik het zelf."

Ik schop zijn benen onder hem vandaan, zodat hij plat op zijn rug valt. Ik grijp hem bij zijn shirt en word eigenlijk nu pas echt boos.

"Heb verdomme het lef niet om zoiets te zeggen!" schreeuw ik. "Hoe durf je het op te geven? Jij bent toch zo sterk en trots? Na al die moeite die we hebben gedaan, wil je er een eind aan maken? Zwakkeling," zeg ik vol minachting en laat hem los. Ik wil me van hem afwenden, maar dan grijpt hij mij vast en zegt: "Ik heb genoeg pijn veroorzaakt." Hij kijkt me hartverscheurend aan. Ik kan het niet langer verdragen en sla hem tegen de grond. Dan vlieg ik terug naar het schip en sluit me huilend op in mijn kamer. Pas als de nacht is gevallen, open ik de deur en loop naar buiten. Ik vlieg naar het meertje en laat me er als een zoutzak in vallen. Het koude water doet me goed en ik laat me op mijn rug drijven om naar de wolken te kijken. Het begint zachtjes te regenen. Dan voel ik dat er iemand naar me kijkt en ik draai me om. Vegeta komt het water in gelopen en zwemt naar me toe.

"Ik wil je geen pijn meer doen, Tisha. Ik kan het niet accepteren."

"Dat is precies het probleem. Je moet je verleden accepteren, pas dan zullen die aanvallen volledig verdwijnen." Ik sla mijn armen om zijn nek. Hij slaat zijn ogen neer en even lijkt het alsof hij zich los wil trekken, maar dan slaat hij zijn armen om mijn middel.

"Ik was mezelf niet volledig kwijt vanmiddag," zegt hij zacht. "Ik kan me nog herinneren wat je tegen me gezegd hebt, maar ik begrijp je niet. Hoe…" Hij stopt midden in zijn zin als hij de blik in mijn ogen ziet. Langzaam breng ik mijn gezicht dichter bij het zijne en kus hem. Het lijkt ontzettend lang te duren voor ik hem loslaat. Dan trek ik mijn kleren uit en vlieg langzaam terug naar het schip. Hij volgt me zonder enige aarzeling en omhelst me onderweg. Zijn handen verkennen mijn lichaam en hij kijkt me hunkerend aan.

Opeens moet ik aan de woorden van Piccolo denken: "Het is net heimwee. Je mist het terwijl je het nooit gekend hebt." Glimlachend denk ik: nee, Piccolo, dit is nog veel meer dan alleen heimwee. Ik laat me door Vegeta het schip in dragen, waar we de nacht doorbrengen in mijn bed, waar we elkaar in zekere zin opnieuw leren kennen. De arrogante en ijskoude prins verandert die nacht in een gepassioneerde en vurige minnaar, die niets nalaat om mij te bevredigen. We vallen uren later voldaan in slaap, onze lichamen ineengestrengeld.

Ik word de volgende ochtend wakker van zijn adem die in mijn nek kriebelt. Hij zoent zachtjes mijn hals en er gaat een rilling van genot door me heen. Ik draai me om en kijk hem verliefd aan. Hij streelt mijn wang en zoent me, eerst heel langzaam, dan steeds intenser. Ik druk mijn lichaam tegen het zijne en sla mijn armen om hem heen. Hij draait een kwartslag en trekt mij bovenop zich.

"Ik wist al dat je moeilijk te bevredigen was, maar dit slaat alles," grijns ik. "Na vannacht had ik verwacht dat je uitgeput zou zijn."

Hij schuift me iets omhoog en begint aan mijn tepel te zuigen. "Uitgeput? Laat me niet lachen." Traag bewegen we heen en weer. Ik kreun zachtjes als zijn vingers tussen mijn benen glijden en rol half van hem af om hem meer ruimte te geven. Langzaam en uitgebreid genieten we van elkaar. Als ook hij is klaargekomen, laten we ons loom achterover zakken.

"Wil je er nog steeds een eind aan maken?"

"Ik geloof het niet. Maar ik kan nu helemaal niet meer verdragen dat ik heb geprobeerd je te vermoorden."

"Je was jezelf niet," zeg ik troostend. "Bovendien dacht je dat ik Frieza was."

"Frieza…" Hij richt zich op. "Wil jij eigenlijk niet terug naar de aarde?"

"Nu je het zegt… Ik wil wel een keer terug, ja." Ik kijk hem onderzoekend aan. "Wat ben je van plan, Vegeta?"

"We moeten ons voorbereiden op Frieza's komst. Het is onvermijdelijk dat hij daar ooit terechtkomt."

"Goed. Dan gaan we terug." Ik frons mijn wenkbrauwen. "Ik hoop dat ik dit kan uitleggen. Na alles wat ik over je verteld heb, moeten Goku en zijn vrienden je wel haten."

"Dat kan me niet zoveel schelen, als ze maar meewerken."

Kort daarna landen we op aarde. Ik draai me om en vraag: "En nu?"

"Ga naar je vrienden toe en vertel ze wat er gebeurd is. Kom me dan halen."

"Waarom ga je niet gewoon mee?"

"Waarom wel? Ga nu maar." Hij loopt terug het schip in. Ik zet af en vlieg in de richting van Goku's huis. Dan hoor ik de motoren van het ruimteschip starten en ik vlieg terug. Te laat! Vegeta stijgt op en verdwijnt in de hemelsblauwe lucht. Hij gaat zelf achter Frieza aan, besef ik. Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn om hem te vertrouwen? Razend vlieg ik naar het huis van Goku.

"Tisha!" Zodra hij me ziet, vliegt hij me tegemoet en omhelst me. "Hoe ben je ontsnapt?"

Ik leg hem zo kort mogelijk uit wat er allemaal gebeurd is. Hij kijkt me nadenkend aan. "Ik voel er niets voor om onze levens voor hem te riskeren," zegt hij. "Maar als jij dat graag wilt…"

"Hij is echt veranderd, Goku. Goed, hij vervalt af en toe in zijn oude fouten, maar dat is niet meer dan logisch na wat hij heeft meegemaakt. Maar ik kan niet toestaan dat hij Frieza alleen het hoofd biedt. Hij maakt geen schijn van kans."

"Maar hoe wil je hem achterna gaan?"

"Bulma's vader heeft vast nog wel een ruimteschip in de garage staan," grijns ik. "Kom mee, dan gaan we de anderen waarschuwen."

Het duurt niet lang voordat iedereen klaar is voor vertrek. Goku kijkt naar de ringen om mijn linkerhand. "Heeft hij je die gegeven?"

"Ja. Da's het voordeel van een prins. Hij heeft altijd genoeg geld bij zich. Ik was hard aan een nieuw magisch wapen toe."

We gaan aan boord en Krillin maakt het schip klaar voor vertrek. Goku neemt me apart en zegt: "Je hebt me niet alles verteld wat er in de tussentijd gebeurd is, he?"

"Daar heb ik mijn redenen voor, broertje. Ik heb je slechts verteld wat je moest weten. De rest doet er niet toe." Ik ben blij dat de blauwe plekken in mijn hals al verdwenen zijn. Ik weet niet of Goku nog steeds zo begripvol zou zijn als hij zou weten dat Vegeta me naar het leven had gestaan. We stijgen op en ik concentreer me op Vegeta's energie om onze koers te bepalen. 

"Weet je zeker dat hij het waard is, Tisha?" Piccolo staat achter me.

"Dat maakt voor jullie niet uit, het gaat uiteindelijk om Frieza. Iemand moet hem tegenhouden."

De reis verloopt verder voornamelijk in stilte. Op een gegeven moment komt Krillin naast me staan en ik wijs naar een planeet voor ons. "Daar gaan we landen. We zijn er."

De planeet waar we landen heeft een groene lucht en meerdere zonnen. Het wordt er niet donker. We zijn gedwongen onze energieniveaus laag te houden, dus reizen we te voet. Een dag later ben ik Vegeta's energie ineens kwijt en besluit naar de plek te gaan waar hij als laatste is geweest. We vinden zijn schip en ik loop naar binnen. Ik voel meteen dat hij er niet is en concentreer me tot mijn hoofd bijna uit elkaar barst. Dan voel ik hem weer, maar heel zwak. Ik kan me niet meer beheersen en vlieg weg, zijn spoor volgend. De anderen komen achter me aan, maar kunnen me niet bijhouden.

Het bloed stolt in mijn aderen als ik land op de plek waar Vegeta's energie snel wegebt. Het wezen dat zijn staart om zijn nek heeft gekruld, moet Frieza wel zijn. Vegeta zweeft op het randje van de dood en zonder na te denken vuur ik. Frieza wordt achterover geworpen en Vegeta ploft neer in het zand. Ik vlieg op hem af en bijt op mijn lip als ik zie hoe slecht hij eraan toe is.

"Hou vol, Vegeta. Niet opgeven. Ik ben bij je."

Hij opent zijn ogen en kijkt me verbaasd aan. "Tisha…" Hij kreunt en ik zie hoe zijn vingers in het zand klauwen. Ik grijp zijn hand en geef hem wat van mijn eigen kracht. "Niet doen," zegt hij hees. "Je zult alles zelf nodig hebben tegen hem."

Frieza is inmiddels overeind gekomen en begint te bulderen van het lachen. "Kijk nou eens, moeder de vrouw komt het prinsje redden. Wat een schattig tafereel."

Ik wend me naar Frieza en sta langzaam op. "Jij," grauw ik vol verachting. "Het is tijd om te boeten voor alles wat je ons volk hebt aangedaan!"

"Wat? Ik dacht dat Vegeta de laatste was van die stinkende gorilla's. Nou ja, wat maakt het ook uit. Nu kunnen jullie samen sterven!"

Ik ga tussen hem en Vegeta in staan en zeg: "Het spijt me dat ik je plannetjes in de war stuur, maar dat gaat niet gebeuren. Vegeta, kun je lopen?"

Vegeta komt moeizaam overeind. "Ik denk het wel."

"Ga naar je schip en zorg dat je geneest. Ik houd Frieza wel tegen."

"Je denkt dat je heel wat bent, he?" zegt Frieza kwaad. Hij strekt zijn wijsvinger uit naar Vegeta en vuurt. De dodelijke straal energie boort zich door zijn long en opnieuw valt hij op de grond. Hij hoest bloed op en dan is het afgelopen. Zijn lichaam ontspant en ik schreeuw: "Vegeta, nee!"

Frieza begint weer te lachen. Ik voel hoe al mijn spieren zich spannen en de ringen om mijn vingers gaan gloeien alsof ze smelten. Ik hef mijn hand op naar de groene hemel en de wolken pakken zich samen boven mijn hoofd. Bliksem doorklieft de lucht en slaat in mijn hand. De ringen en de armband verdwijnen in mijn lichaam en ik voel dat er een gigantische transformatie plaatsvindt. Ik voel hoe ik uit elkaar word gescheurd en op een andere manier weer word opgebouwd. Ik open mijn ogen en zie mezelf van buitenaf: mijn haar is verkleurd van zwart naar paars en veel langer geworden. Mijn kleding is veranderd, in plaats van mijn normale gevechtskleding draag ik een turquoise tuniek met een lange paarse cape. Mijn ogen zijn omrand met dezelfde kleur paars als mijn haar. Dan kom ik met een enorme klap terug in mezelf en voel de ongelooflijke toename in mijn kracht. Die van Frieza lijkt lang niet meer zo groot als eerst. Ik kijk hem aan en zie angst in zijn ogen. Het gevecht begint. Ik kom er al snel achter dat deze vorm van mij puur met magie vecht. Dit moet ik van mijn moeder geërfd hebben. Toch is Frieza nog steeds een sterke tegenstander en net als ik me begin af te vragen hoelang ik dit vol kan houden, verander ik terug in mijn normale vorm. Frieza krijgt hierdoor onmiddellijk de overhand en ik eindig bloedend en gebroken in het stof. Mijn blik wordt wazig en opeens zie ik Vegeta voor me staan.

"Je wilt toch niet zeggen dat je het opgeeft, he? Je hebt Frieza al flink te grazen gehad, hij is bijna verslagen. Je bent er zo dichtbij! Maar je laat je verblinden door je magische wapen. Geloof me, je krachten zijn niet afhankelijk van die paar ringen! Doe ze af en je zult merken dat je Saiyanbloed sterker is dan welke magie dan ook."

Frieza torent hoog boven me uit en zet zijn voet op mijn ribben. Terwijl ik mijn ringen van mijn hand afschuif, voel ik mijn ribben naar binnen buigen. De sluiting van de armband schiet los en ik grijp Frieza's enkel vast. Langzaam maar zeker duw ik hem terug en kom ik overeind.

"Wat?" Frieza deinst terug. Ik voel mijn kracht op wonderbaarlijke manier toenemen en schreeuw het uit als ik opnieuw begin te transformeren. Beelden van Frieza's gruweldaden drijven me tot het uiterste en mijn ogen worden heldergroen, mijn haar komt overeind en krijgt een gouden gloed. Ik voel mijn verwondingen niet meer, alleen maar de pure kracht die door mijn aderen stroomt. Zonder het te beseffen schreeuw ik nog steeds als ik aanval. Een rood waas trekt voor mijn ogen en ik verlies mezelf volledig in het gevecht op leven en dood.

Als ik wakker word, lig ik in een vreemde omgeving. Ik kan me nauwelijks bewegen, mijn lichaam voelt alsof er een trein overheen is gereden. Dan zie ik het logo van Capsule Corp op het glas water dat naast mijn bed staat en zucht diep. We zijn terug op aarde, in het huis van Bulma's vader.

"Tisha?" hoor ik Goku zeggen. "Ben je wakker?"

Ik knik moeizaam. "Wat is er gebeurd?" 

Goku staat op uit zijn stoel en komt naast me op bed zitten. "Daar zijn we zelf ook nog niet helemaal uit. Kennelijk ben je getransformeerd naar een soort hoger niveau om Frieza te kunnen verslaan."

"Frieza… verslagen?"

"Er was erg weinig meer van hem over. Maar je weet de helft nog niet! Je bent daarna in een soort coma geraakt, terwijl wij in contact kwamen met de bewoners van de planeet en raad eens? Het bleek de thuisplaneet van Piccolo te zijn, Namek! En ze waren ons zo dankbaar dat we hun planeet hadden gered dat ze ons iets heel kostbaars gaven… Zogenaamde Dragonballs. Hier op aarde hebben we de draak opgeroepen en die heeft onze wensen vervuld." Zijn gezicht betrekt. "Maar ik vraag me af of we geen vergissing hebben gemaakt toen we Vegeta terugwensten uit de dood."

"Wat? Leeft Vegeta weer?"

"Dat wel. Maar hij is weer terug bij af en gedraagt zich onmogelijk. Hij is niet één keer komen kijken hoe het met je ging."

"Breng me naar hem toe," zeg ik vastberaden.

"Weet je zeker dat je hem wil zien?" Hij kijkt me bezorgd aan. Ik geef hem een stomp. "Schiet op!"

Goku tilt me overeind en slaat zijn arm om mijn middel om me te ondersteunen. Dan vliegt hij in de richting van Vegeta's energie en ik voel inderdaad de duisternis die hem omringt.

"Ik zet je hier neer," zegt hij tegen me. "Ik hoef die zak niet te zien." Hij vliegt weg voor ik iets terug kan zeggen. Er loopt een ijskoude rilling over mijn rug en ik draai me om. Vegeta staat achter me en kijkt me recht aan. Zijn ogen staan weer net zo hard en koud als vroeger. Hij loopt naar me toe en pakt mijn hand. Hij legt de sieraden van mijn magische wapen erin, draait zich om en verdwijnt tussen de bomen.

"Vegeta! Kom terug!" Hij luistert niet. Ik begrijp er niets van. Wat is er met hem gebeurd? Ik volg hem met een pijnlijk gezicht het bos in en vind hem op een hoge rots bij een beek. Hijgend laat ik me naast hem neer zakken.

"Kun je me misschien vertellen wat er aan de hand is?"

"Je hebt hem verslagen," gromt hij kwaad.

"Dat was toch het plan? Waarom ben je in hemelsnaam zo boos?"

Met een felle blik in zijn ogen kijkt hij me aan: "Het was mijn taak om Frieza te verslaan en ons volk te wreken, niet de jouwe. Je bent niet eens een volbloed Saiyan en ondanks dat presteer je het om te transformeren in een Super Saiyan!"

"Zonder jouw hulp was me dat nooit gelukt!"

"Mijn hulp? Waar heb je het over?"

"Jij zei tegen me dat ik mijn magische wapen moest afdoen, zodat mijn ware kracht naar boven kon komen. Als ik dat niet had gedaan, had Frieza gehakt van me gemaakt!"

"Had hij dat maar gedaan."

Mijn pijn vergetend, grijp ik hem bij zijn schouder en schud hem door elkaar.

"Verdomme Vegeta, ben je dan alles vergeten wat er tussen ons is gebeurd? Waarom doe je zo?"

"Je hebt me mijn wraak ontnomen."

"Nee, er is meer dan dat," zeg ik scherp. "Je kunt het niet hebben dat ik sterker ben dan jij."

Hij kijkt me woest aan. "En wat dan nog? Je hoort ook niet sterker te zijn dan ik! Ik ben de prins van alle Saiyans, ik hoor de sterkste te zijn! En ik word oneervol gepasseerd door een halfbloed." Er klinkt zoveel minachting in zijn stem, dat de tranen in mijn ogen schieten.

"Het spijt me dat je er zo over denkt, Vegeta. Ik wilde je alleen maar helpen. Ik dacht namelijk dat je liefde voor mij oprecht was, maar op het moment dat je in je eentje achter Frieza aanging bewees je dat je me niet vertrouwde." Ik kijk hem gekwetst aan, maar hij ontwijkt mijn blik. Heel even verwacht ik dat hij me zal slaan, maar de spanning in zijn lichaam wordt door iets anders veroorzaakt. Een traan valt op zijn handschoen.

"Ik kon niet anders," zegt hij met verstikte stem. Ik steek mijn hand naar hem uit, maar hij slaat hem weg en springt van de rots af. Even later zie ik hem aan de horizon verdwijnen. Ik wankel terug naar de plaats waar Goku me heeft afgezet en zak in elkaar. Mijn lichaam is nog veel te zwak. Dan voel ik dat iemand een arm om mijn middel slaat en ik kijk recht in het gezicht van…

"Yamcha?"

"Die rotzak verdient jouw aandacht niet, Tisha. Je hebt rust nodig."

Machteloos begin ik te huilen. "Je begrijpt het niet."

Hij slaat zijn andere arm ook om me heen, trekt me overeind en zegt verontwaardigd: "O, ik begrijp het prima. Hij geeft geen reet om je, Tisha! Hoe kan hij je zo laten liggen? Je zou nooit thuis zijn gekomen in je eentje. En ik weet niet wat hij tegen je gezegd heeft, maar aan je gezicht te zien was het niet veel goeds." Hij zet zich af en vliegt langzaam naar Capsule Corp. Ik verbaas me over het gedrag van Yamcha: zijn gezicht staat op onweer en hij lijkt oprecht bezorgd over me.

"Ik snap best dat het moeilijk is, maar als ik jou was zou ik hem zo snel mogelijk vergeten," raadt hij me aan. "Hij heeft je al genoeg pijn gedaan."

Hij brengt me naar mijn kamer en legt me in bed. Dan buigt hij zich over me heen en geeft me een kus op mijn voorhoofd. Verward blijf ik achter met weer nieuwe vraagtekens.

De volgende dag komt Yajirobe met een geschenk van Korin: een senzuboon. Ik voel mijn kracht onmiddellijk terugkeren en slaak een diepe zucht. Yamcha kijkt me teleurgesteld na als ik wegvlieg, op zoek naar Vegeta. Maar ik heb geen keus. Ik volg zijn energie en land bij een groot meer. Ik zie zijn kleren op het strand liggen en wacht af, mijn eigen energie verbergend. Niet veel later komt hij druipend het water uit en kijkt me kwaad aan. "Wat doe jij hier?"

"Ik geniet van het uitzicht," zeg ik uitdagend en sta op. Hij loopt naar zijn kleren en slaat een handdoek om.

"Je bent genezen," constateert hij op vlakke toon.

"Fijn dat mijn gezondheid je interesseert, Vegeta. Maar dat is niet de reden dat ik hier ben."

"Dat weet ik. Je bent hier om me te vervelen met je gepreek over ons, is het niet? Je kunt je de moeite besparen." Hij draait zich om en begint zich aan te kleden. "Ik heb me tijdelijk laten verblinden door iets wat helemaal niet bestaat," gromt hij dan. "Ik weet niet hoe je het voor elkaar hebt gekregen, maar ik trap er niet nog eens in. Ik besef nu dat mijn oude manier van leven de beste was voor mij." Hij stijgt langzaam op en roept: "Als je me weer volgt, krijg je er spijt van!"

Ik doe een laatste wanhopige poging en strek mijn linkerhand uit. Hij blijft stil hangen in de lucht en ik vraag hem: "Geloof je zelf wat je net zei?"

"Ja," snauwt hij en strekt zijn hand naar me uit. "En laat me nu gaan, of anders…" Ik laat mijn hand zakken en hij schiet er vandoor.

Gebroken vlieg ik terug naar Capsule Corp en sluit me op in mijn kamer. 's Avonds wordt er op de deur geklopt.

"Laat me met rust!" roep ik. Er wordt nog een keer geklopt. Kwaad sta ik op en trek de deur open. Yamcha staat voor mijn neus en zegt opgelucht: "Gelukkig, ik dacht al dat je jezelf iets had aangedaan." Hij tovert een blad eten achter zijn rug vandaan. "Kan ik je hiermee omkopen om binnen te komen of moet ik met grover geschut komen?"

Ik kan een glimlach niet onderdrukken en laat hem binnen. Hongerig ga ik het eten te lijf en Yamcha begint te lachen. "Ik kan wel zien dat Goku en jij familie van elkaar zijn."

"Alle Saiyans eten zo," zeg ik met mijn mond vol. "Dat is iets wat ik nooit heb kunnen afleren, ook al ben ik geen volbloed."

"Hoe is het vandaag afgelopen met Vegeta?" vraagt hij me. Ik slik het eten door en antwoord: "Hij heeft gezegd dat hij me niet meer wil zien."

Yamcha zegt niets.

"En misschien heeft hij wel gelijk," geef ik onwillig toe. "Ik weet het niet, Yamcha. Hij is erg in de war en ik geloof niet dat hij meende wat hij zei. Maar misschien ook wel." Ik eet snel verder en probeer mijn tranen terug te dringen.

"Misschien heeft hij tijd nodig om tot zichzelf te komen," denkt Yamcha hardop. Hij slaat zijn arm om me heen en zegt troostend: "Je moet voorlopig aan jezelf denken, Tisha. Wat heb je eraan als je instort? Ik heb zelf gezien wat hij met je kan doen en ik word er gewoon bang van."

"Ik weet het," fluister ik. "Ik wilde dat ik net zoveel macht over hem had, maar kennelijk is hij wat dat betreft toch sterker dan ik."

"Het is geen teken van zwakte om jezelf honderd procent te geven in een relatie, Tisha. Integendeel. Zeker met een partner als Vegeta is daar een hoop moed voor nodig."

Ik kijk hem aan. "Waarom ben jij opeens zo bezorgd om me? Een tijdje geleden was je veel meer geïnteresseerd in iemand anders."

Hij wordt rood en slaat zijn ogen neer. "Bulma en ik zijn niet zo'n perfect stel als we dachten. Het werkte niet."

"Dat wist ik niet. Sorry."

"Toen Vegeta je had ontvoerd, besefte ik ineens wat ik voor jou voelde. Maar dat is niet de reden dat ik hier zit," gaat hij haastig verder. "Of eigenlijk ook wel. Nou ja, wat ik bedoel is, dat ik niet zal proberen je te versieren omdat ik weet dat je daar even geen behoefte aan hebt."

Ik grinnik. "Je weet je wel weer duidelijk uit te drukken." Dan kijk ik hem warm aan. "Dank je, Yamcha. Ik ben blij dat ik er een vriend bij heb."  

"Je weet van ons allemaal dat we er zijn als je ons nodig hebt, hoop ik."

"Dat weet ik. Ga je mee naar buiten? Ik heb voor vandaag wel weer genoeg van deze kamer."

We maken een lange wandeling en opeens lopen de tranen over mijn wangen als ik terugdenk aan Vegeta's dood op Namek. Yamcha slaat troostend zijn armen om me heen en ik druk mijn gezicht tegen zijn schouder. Hij wacht rustig tot ik uitgehuild ben, tilt me dan op en vliegt me terug naar huis. Ook al ben ik volledig genezen en kan ik best zelf vliegen, ik laat hem zijn gang gaan. Emotioneel gezien ben ik een wrak.

Maanden gaan voorbij. Op een dag in de winter vlieg ik naar de grot waar ik lang geleden in heb gewoond en tot mijn verbazing ontdek ik dat er resten van een kampvuur bij de ingang liggen. Behoedzaam loop ik naar binnen. In een donkere hoek van de grot ligt iemand weggedoken onder een stapel huiden. Als hij zich omdraait, zie ik dat het Vegeta is. Zijn gezicht is rood van de koorts. Ik trek snel zijn handschoenen uit en vloek als ik voel hoe koud zijn handen zijn. Snel hijs ik hem overeind en vlieg terug naar Capsule Corp. Hij moet onmiddellijk de warmte in. Zodra ik er ben, leg ik hem in mijn bed en ga dan extra dekens halen. Ik gebruik de intercom om Bulma's vader te waarschuwen. Hij onderzoekt Vegeta en zegt dan: "Ik geloof dat je net op tijd bent geweest, Tisha. Hij moet een flinke kou hebben gevat en er niets aan hebben gedaan. Zijn longen zijn behoorlijk ontstoken, maar met medicijnen en rust komt hij er wel weer bovenop." Hij legt een infuus aan.

"Kan ik verder nog iets doen?"

"Je kunt bij hem blijven en me meteen waarschuwen als hij wakker wordt. Tot die tijd is het afwachten geblazen." Hij controleert het infuus en loopt dan de kamer uit. Ik pak Vegeta's hand stevig vast en doezel uren later weg in mijn stoel. Ik schiet wakker als er op de deur wordt geklopt. Voor ik ook maar kan opstaan, komt Yamcha de kamer in en ziet me zitten met Vegeta's hand in de mijne geklemd. Ik zie zijn kaakspieren trekken en zijn ogen donker worden van kwaadheid.

"Waar komt hij vandaan?"

"Ik vond hem in een grot. Hij is doodziek, dus ik heb hem onmiddellijk hierheen gebracht."

"Je had hem daar moeten laten liggen, Tisha. Hij wil het toch zelf?"

"Dat kan ik niet, Yamcha. Je weet dat ik nog steeds van hem hou."

"Dat weet ik inderdaad, ja! En mijn gevoelens doen er zeker niet toe?"

"Maak het alsjeblieft niet nog moeilijker, Yamcha." Ik wend mijn gezicht van hem af en hij loopt woedend de kamer uit.

"Het spijt me," fluister ik en er valt een traan op Vegeta's pols. Zijn oogleden trillen even en hij knijpt in mijn hand.

"Houd alsjeblieft vol, Vegeta. Houd alsjeblieft vol."

Na een paar dagen gaan zijn ogen opeens open. Hij probeert iets te zeggen, maar ik schud mijn hoofd en help hem overeind totdat hij met zijn rug in de kussens rechtop zit. Ik geef hem te drinken, hij moet ondertussen behoorlijk uitgedroogd zijn. Na vier glazen water leunt hij uitgeput achterover. Zijn vingers glijden over de deken, op zoek naar mijn hand. Hij grijpt me zo stevig vast dat ik bijna achteruit deins, maar dan glimlacht hij en zegt schor: "Dank je." Ik trek voorzichtig mijn hand los en haal dokter Briefs. Die kijkt goedkeurend naar Vegeta en zegt: "Het is wonderbaarlijk hoe snel je geneest, jongeman. Het zal niet lang duren voor je weer de oude bent." Hij laat ons weer alleen.

"Hoe kon je zo stom zijn? Je wist waar ik was, waarom heb je niet om hulp gevraagd?"

"Ik wilde niet meer, Tisha. Ik ben iedereen hier alleen maar tot last geweest. En jouw vergevingsgezindheid mag dan geen grenzen kennen, voor mij was de maat allang vol. Door jouw liefde heb ik het toen niet gedaan," en hij kijkt me aan met vochtige ogen, "en nu red je me alweer, ondanks alles wat ik tegen je gezegd heb."

"Probeer uit te rusten," zeg ik zacht. "Ik ga ook slapen." Ik verlaat de kamer en trek de deur achter me dicht. Ik ga op zoek naar Yamcha, maar hij is nergens te bekennen. Ik haal mijn schouders op en val in slaap zodra mijn hoofd het kussen raakt.

Vegeta herstelt inderdaad heel snel, maar hij is onrustiger dan ooit tevoren. Zodra hij weer kan lopen, is hij soms dagenlang onvindbaar. Hij heeft van dokter Briefs geëist dat hij een zwaartekrachtmachine voor hem maakt, zodat hij zijn training nog intenser kan maken. Als ik dat hoor, begin ik langzaam zijn motieven te begrijpen. Hij kan het nog steeds niet hebben dat ik sterker ben dan hij. Ik schud mijn hoofd vol verbazing. Waarom kan hij het niet gewoon laten rusten? In die periode sluit hij zich op in de zwaartekrachtmachine en sluit zich daarmee meteen af voor de rest van de wereld. Om mijn verwarring te verbergen voor de anderen, zonder ik mezelf ook steeds meer af. Uiteindelijk geeft zelfs Yamcha zijn pogingen tot toenadering op, nadat ik terug ben gekeerd naar de grot waar ik Vegeta destijds vond. Ik stort me ook op mijn training om de tijd te doden. Door mijn bezorgdheid om Vegeta kan ik me echter nauwelijks concentreren en dat begint me steeds meer te ergeren. Op een dag breekt er iets in me. Ik zie ineens in dat Yamcha gelijk had, dat ze allemaal gelijk hadden. Ik moet proberen hem te vergeten. Mijn rechterhand speelt met de ringen die ik omheb. Dan trek ik ze van mijn hand en sta op. Ik kan mijn hart horen kloppen en ik voel hoe ik langzaam verander. Mijn bloed stroomt niet langer, maar spuit bijna door mijn aderen. Al mijn spieren zijn tot het uiterste gespannen als de transformatie plaatsvindt. Mijn kracht wordt in één gigantische explosie groter. Hijgend open ik mijn ogen en vlieg naar het meertje toe. Ik zie een nieuw spiegelbeeld en glimlach naar de Super Saiyan die me aankijkt vanuit het glinsterende water. Het kost me geen enkele moeite meer om me te concentreren op mijn training, want mijn eigen kracht verbaast me iedere keer weer. Ik ga met enorme sprongen vooruit en houd de transformatie uiteindelijk een week ononderbroken vol. Ik grinnik als ik besef hoe weinig controle ik de eerste keer over mezelf had, en dat ik daarna wekenlang in coma heb gelegen. Vergeleken met hoe ik me nu voel is dat een lachertje, besef ik. Mijn hele persoonlijkheid heeft zich naar mijn nieuwe vorm gevoegd; ik ben sterker, zelfverzekerder en misschien zelfs wel arroganter geworden. 's Avonds zie ik mijn magische wapen liggen en besluit de volgende dag met die transformatie aan de gang te gaan. Ik val in slaap met een tevreden glimlach op mijn gezicht.


	2. Part II: Vegeta

**DEEL II:         VEGETA**

Ik word wakker op de vloer van de zwaartekrachtcapsule. Alles in mijn lichaam doet vreselijk pijn, maar ik sta op en ga door. Ik ben de prins van de Saiyans, denk ik verbeten. Ik móet ook kunnen transformeren in een Super Saiyan, hoeveel moeite het me ook zal kosten. De zwaartekrachtmeter geeft inmiddels 450 aan en het zweet loopt over mijn rug. Een paar uur later voel ik dat mijn lichaam de strijd op begint te geven en ik zak op handen en knieën op de grond. Dan overvalt een ongelooflijke woedeaanval me en wordt alles zwart voor mijn ogen. Mijn hart slaat steeds sneller en dan, na maandenlange training, worden mijn inspanningen eindelijk beloond. Ik voel hoe de transformatie zich voltrekt en hoe mijn kracht exponentieel toeneemt. Mijn hele lichaam gloeit op met een gouden glans. Een zelfvoldane glimlach trekt over mijn gezicht. Ik train door tot ik er letterlijk bij neerval en ga door zodra ik weer wakker word. Een hele tijd later open ik echter mijn ogen en voel onmiddellijk dat er een enorme kracht aankomt. Een moment vrees ik dat Frieza terug is, maar dan besef ik dat deze kracht vele malen groter is dan de zijne ooit is geweest.

"Onmogelijk!" roep ik verbaasd en ren naar buiten. Kakarot en zijn vrienden hebben het kennelijk ook gevoeld en staan naar de blauwe hemel te kijken.

"Heb je ooit eerder zoiets gevoeld?" vraagt Kakarot aan Krillin. Die schudt zijn hoofd.

"Ik dacht dat Frieza sterk was, maar ik denk dat ik me vergist heb. Dit is… niet te bevatten!"

Dan zie ik een gestalte opdoemen en word enigszins gerustgesteld. Wat het ook is, het is niet groot en vliegt langzaam. Ineens begint Kakarot te lachen en roept: "Niet te geloven! Het is Tisha!"

Ik draai me om en snauw hem toe: "Doe niet zo belachelijk! Dat is onmogelijk!"

"Concentreer je op haar energie, Vegeta. Ze is het echt!"

Ik kijk omhoog en zie het met mijn eigen ogen: Tisha komt langzaam en statig naar beneden en slaat de capuchon van haar cape terug. Ze is van buiten weinig veranderd, maar van binnen des te meer. Mijn benen zakken bijna onder me weg, zo groot is haar kracht. Ze loopt me straal voorbij en omhelst Kakarot ter begroeting. Dan kijkt ze hem aan en zegt: "Zo broertje, jij ook? Laat eens zien?"

Kakarot verhoogt zijn energieniveau… en transformeert. Ik bal mijn vuisten in machteloze woede. Hoe kan dat? Hij is maar een vechter van een laag niveau! Hoe heeft hij dat voor elkaar gekregen, zonder zwaartekrachttraining? Tisha kijkt even over haar schouder naar mij en ik hoor haar stem in mijn hoofd.

"Ja, jij ook, Vegeta. Maar ik kan aan je zien dat er tussen jou en mij verder weinig veranderd is."

Ze begroet de anderen en iedereen loopt naar binnen. Ik blijf verward achter. Haar energieniveau is in haar gewone vorm even hoog als dat van een Super Saiyan! Hoe sterk zal ze dan zijn als ze is getransformeerd?

Die avond nodigt Kakarot me uit om haar terugkomst te vieren.

"Ik heb wel wat beters te doen, Kakarot. Laat me met rust."

"Okee, okee. Ik vond het alleen zo lullig om je niet te vragen. Maar ik denk eigenlijk dat het maar goed is dat je er niet bent."

"En wat bedoel je daarmee?"

"O, niets. Gewoon dat je dan in ieder geval nergens tussenkomt. Train ze!"

Kwaad kijk ik hem na. Waar zou ik tussen moeten komen? Die avond bekijk ik het herenigingfeestje op een afstand en krijg onmiddellijk antwoord op mijn vraag. Trillend van woede zie ik hoe Yamcha zijn best doet om voortdurend bij haar in de buurt te zijn. Nadat ze hebben gegeten trekt hij haar overeind om met haar te dansen. Ze laat het gewillig toe en ik kan het niet langer aanzien. Razend zet ik me af en vlieg weg, het landschap onder me in vuur en vlam zettend. Pas tegen de ochtend keer ik terug naar Capsule Corp. Ik besluit de voorraadkamer te plunderen, zodat ik het weer een tijd kan uithouden in de zwaartekrachtcapsule. Als ik langs de keuken kom, voel ik haar energie. Ik draai me om en loop naar binnen.

"Vegeta!" zegt ze en glimlacht naar me. "Ook last van spoken?"

"Van één in het bijzonder." Ik bal mijn vuisten. "Hij heet Yamcha."

Haar ogen vlammen op. "Goh, jaloers?"

Die opmerking treft me zo hard dat ik onwillekeurig een stap achteruit doe. Op kalme toon gaat ze verder: "Ik dacht dat het over was tussen ons, Vegeta. Dat heb je me meerdere keren duidelijk gemaakt. Glashelder mag ik wel zeggen."

"Jij verdient beter, Tisha."

Nu wordt zij ook kwaad. "O ja, ik heb een man nodig die zwaar met zichzelf en zijn eigen trots in de knoop zit en die me bovendien niet eens als zijn gelijke beschouwt. Ik ben niet meer jouw speeltje, Vegeta. Dus bemoei je niet met mijn privéleven!" Ze staat op en wil langs me lopen, maar bedenkt zich dan en staat stil. Ze grijpt me bij mijn schouder en zegt op zachte maar indringende toon: "En haal het niet in je botte hoofd om ook maar een vinger naar hem uit te steken, hoor je me?" Ze loopt verder, maar ik grijp haar pols vast en trek haar terug de keuken in.

"Dus je voelt helemaal niets meer voor me?" vraag ik ongelovig. Ze kijkt me niet aan, maar rukt zich los en rent de gang op.

In de dagen die volgen begin ik met Kakarot te trainen en merk tot mijn grote voldoening dat hij minder sterk is dan ik. Ik hoor hem uit over Tisha en Yamcha en kom erachter dat ze nog in de verkenningsfase zijn.

"O, Yamcha wil wel, maar Tisha houdt hem een beetje op afstand, net zoals ze ons allemaal op afstand houdt. Ze is erg veranderd in de tijd dat ze weg is geweest."

"Je moet wel blind zijn om dat niet te zien," grom ik.

"Ik probeer haar al dagenlang over te halen om te laten zien hoe sterk ze werkelijk is, maar ze weigert. En ik ben zo benieuwd!" Hij kijkt teleurgesteld. "En ondertussen zit ik met jou opgescheept. Waarom nam je mijn aanbod om samen te gaan trainen eigenlijk aan?"

"Niet dat het je iets aangaat, maar op Tisha na ben jij de enige met wie ik mijn krachten kan meten."

"Volgens mij is dat niet alles, Vegeta. Je mist haar, he?"

"Ze kan wat mij betreft het heen en weer krijgen."

"Hee, je hebt het wel over mijn zus!"

Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Doe er dan wat aan." We zetten af en transformeren in de lucht. Er begint opnieuw een hevig gevecht. Als de avond valt, wenst Kakarot me een goede nacht. Ik draai me zwijgend om en loop terug naar de zwaartekrachtcapsule. Ik train al wekenlang 's nachts door, terwijl iedereen zijn tijd verdoet met slapen. Tijdens mijn training met Kakarot moet ik me steeds meer inhouden en ik besluit dat het tijd wordt om mijn plan uit te voeren.

Met een zachte plof land ik achter Yamcha en Tisha terwijl ze langs de bosrand lopen. Ik zie Yamcha schrikken en glimlach gemeen.

"Het is tijd om te kiezen, Tisha. Ik daag je uit. Als ik win, ga je met mij mee. Als jij wint, mag je met me doen wat je wilt."

"Ik wil niet met je vechten, Vegeta. Laat me met rust."

Ik vlieg op Yamcha af en sla hem tegen de grond. Ik zie hoe ze haar vuisten balt en haar ogen dichtknijpt. Ze knielt bij Yamcha neer en kijkt me vastbesloten aan.

"Ik _weiger_ met je te vechten, Vegeta. Ik waarschuw je."

Ik verhoog mijn energieniveau en transformeer. Ze heft haar linkerhand op en ik zie een paarse gloed van een magisch schild om hen heen verschijnen.

"Mijn geduld raakt op, Tisha. Ik beloof je dat ik hem geen haar zal krenken… maar dan zul je wel voor hem moeten vechten." Ik lach. "Wat een man, die zichzelf niet eens kan verdedigen!"

"Wat een man, die iemand aanvalt die zwakker is dan hij," kaatst ze terug. Dan staat ze op. "Het is zinloos, Vegeta. Maar als dit is wat je wilt…" Met een handgebaar verbreekt ze het energieschild. "Volg mij. Hier zijn teveel onschuldige mensen in de buurt." Ze stijgt op en ik volg haar onmiddellijk. We landen in een verlaten en onherbergzaam gebied.

Ik voel haar energieniveau stijgen en val aan voordat ze haar maximum bereikt. Mijn vuist raakt haar hard in haar maag. Voor ik opnieuw kan toeslaan, is ze verdwenen en hoor ik haar stem achter me: "Jee, dat deed bijna pijn. Als je echt niet harder kan slaan dan dat, raad ik je aan het nu meteen op te geven." Ze trapt me in mijn rug en ik kom met een klap op de grond terecht. Ik vuur onmiddellijk een energiesalvo op haar af, maar ze ontwijkt ze handig en komt op me afgevlogen. Ik begin te lachen als ik zie hoe de energiestralen zich bundelen, van richting veranderen en haar in de rug raken. Ik vang haar op met mijn knie en vuur direct van dichtbij. Ze heeft geen enkele kans om uit te wijken en stort een heel eind verder neer. Ik verhoog mijn energieniveau en ga over in de volgende transformatie. Blauwe vonken knetteren om me heen als ik mijn ogen open. Tisha staat voor me, er lopen straaltjes bloed over haar wang en haar kin. Ze staart me ongelovig aan: "Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen?"

"Ik wist dat Super Saiyan slechts een opstapje was naar Super Saiyan 2," grijns ik zelfvoldaan. "Dus als ik jou was, zou ik ook maar eens van haarkleur veranderen. Op dit niveau ben je geen partij voor me."

"Ik zie het." Ze balt haar vuisten en schreeuwt het uit terwijl de verandering optreedt. Mijn vermoedens blijken waarheid als ik ontdek dat haar energieniveau een stuk lager ligt dan het mijne. De rest van het gevecht ben ik dan ook aan de winnende hand. Op een gegeven moment ligt Tisha bloedend en aan het eind van haar krachten op de grond. Ik zet mijn voet op haar rug en vraag: "Was dat genoeg?"

Tot mijn verbazing begint ze zacht te lachen. Kwaad zet ik meer gewicht op mijn ene been en duw. Kreunend zegt ze: "Je had altijd al eigenaardige manieren om je affectie te tonen, Vegeta, maar dit is wel het extreemste voorbeeld tot nu toe. Wat doe je als ik niet opgeef? Wil je me echt dood hebben?"

Ik haal mijn voet van haar rug af, zodat ze zich om kan draaien en me aan kan kijken. "Misschien wel! Misschien zou ik dat beter kunnen verdragen dan jij en die…" Ik spuug op de grond. Ze kijkt me hoofdschuddend aan. "Als je dat nou eens wat eerder bedacht had, hadden we dit probleem niet gehad, besef je dat wel? Maar hoe dan ook, het is en blijft mijn keus, niet de jouwe. Je bent zelf weggegaan." Ik word woest, grijp haar bij de keel en til haar op. "Dus het is allemaal mijn schuld?" Ik trap haar recht een bergwand in. Ergens in mijn achterhoofd besef ik donders goed dat ze gelijk heeft, maar ik kan het niet accepteren. Plotseling schrik ik op uit mijn gedachten als de berg in zijn geheel begint te schudden. Dan explodeert de berg en moet ik dekking zoeken om niet geraakt te worden door de rondvliegende rotsblokken. Tisha komt uit de stofwolken tevoorschijn. Haar linkerarm met het amulet heeft ze naar de hemel opgeheven, haar rechterarm is gebogen en haar rechtervuist gebald. Haar stem weergalmt door mijn hoofd: "Je kunt nu nog terug, Vegeta. Geef je over!"

"Nooit!" schreeuw ik. Bliksem daalt neer uit de rondkolkende wolken boven haar hoofd.

"Dan moet je het zelf maar weten…" Het klinkt als een zucht. Ik schud met mijn hoofd en kijk dan weer omhoog. Bliksem slaat herhaaldelijk in Tisha's hand en omringt haar met een waas van statische elektriciteit. Eindelijk begrijp ik wat ze van plan is: een dubbele transformatie! Op de één of andere manier moet ze erin geslaagd zijn om de overgang naar Magiër en Super Saiyan tegelijk te laten plaatsvinden. Haar uiterlijk verandert sterk: haar haar krijgt een zilveren glans en wordt langer, haar ogen worden bleekgrijs en haar kleren worden zwart. Tot mijn grote schrik zie ik haar staart teruggroeien, niet bruin zoals bij normale Saiyans, maar met dezelfde zilveren kleur als haar haar. Ze landt enkele meters bij me vandaan en ik zie de wonden in haar gezicht binnen een paar seconden helen. Ze kijkt me aan en ik word overvallen door een kille angst.

"Tisha?"

Zelfs haar stem klinkt anders als ze antwoordt: "Ik ben nog steeds Tisha, zij het in een nieuwe outfit. Ik ben alleen niet zo weekhartig als zij." Ze lacht zacht en dreigend. Dan strekt ze haar hand uit en ik word door een enorme kracht omvergeworpen. Bloed druppelt op mijn handschoenen zodra ik weer overeind kom. Razend vlieg ik haar aan, maar het is volkomen zinloos. Met haar krachten van Magiër en Saiyan gecombineerd veegt ze letterlijk de vloer met me aan. Ik eindig totaal leeggevochten en zwaargewond tegen een rotsblok. Ze komt met een grimmig gezicht op me af en ik ben ervan overtuigd dat dit mijn roemloze einde zal worden.

Ze buigt zich echter over me heen en vraagt spottend: "Zo, ben je uitgespeeld?"

Er komt nauwelijks nog geluid over mijn lippen. Hees fluister ik: "Je hebt gewonnen." Het kost me de grootste moeite om bij bewustzijn te blijven. Door een waas van tranen zie ik haar terugtransformeren naar haar oorspronkelijke vorm. Vervolgens vallen mijn ogen dicht. Voor de duisternis me overmant, voel ik hoe ze me optilt en wegvliegt. 

Ik word wakker omdat iemand iets in mijn mond duwt. Ik proef onmiddellijk de typische smaak van een senzuboon en slik hem gretig door. Enkele ogenblikken later voel ik me weer zo goed als nieuw en ik zie Kakarot naast mijn bed zitten.

"Dat was niet zo slim van je. Erg onbeleefd ook trouwens."

"Bemoei je met je eigen zaken," snauw ik en sta op.

"Volgens mij zijn er maar twee verklaringen, Vegeta. Of je bent een psychopaat of je houdt zoveel van haar dat zelfs ik het niet begrijp."

"Zoek het zelf maar uit, Kakarot. Waar is ze?"

Kakarot grijnst met die irritante, eeuwig vrolijke gezichtsuitdrukking van hem. "Zoek dat ook zelf maar uit. Van mij hoef je verder geen gunsten te verwachten. De enige reden dat ik hier zit, is dat de rest je allemaal niet wilde zien. O ja, en ik hoorde van Tisha dat je opeens Super Saiyan 2 kunt worden en ik was erg benieuwd hoe je dat zo snel voor elkaar hebt gekregen."

"Gewoon een kwestie van trainen, Kakarot." Ik loop naar de deur en laat hem achter. Ik vlieg naar buiten en ga op zoek naar Tisha, maar kennelijk verbergt ze haar energie. Inwendig vloekend vlieg ik terug naar de zwaartekrachtcapsule om mijn training te hervatten. De volgende dagen blijft Tisha onvindbaar. Tijdens mijn zoektochten krijg ik opeens een idee en vlieg naar de grot. Ze is er niet, maar de as van het kampvuur is nog warm. Een tevreden glimlach trekt over mijn gezicht. Nu weet ik tenminste waar ze zit en kan ik haar in de gaten houden. Waarom zou ze weg zijn gegaan? vraag ik me af. Snapt ze het inmiddels zelf ook niet meer? Opeens herinner ik me dat ik haar 's nachts tegenkwam in de keuken en hoe ze mijn vraag niet beantwoordde. Of ze weet het antwoord niet, of ze wil het me niet vertellen. In het laatste geval voelt ze dus nog wel degelijk iets voor me. Diep in gedachten staar ik naar de bosrand onder me. Waarom geeft ze er niet gewoon aan toe? Waarom moet ze zo moeilijk doen? Ik snap zelf ook wel dat ik niet makkelijk ben, maar… ik

ben nu eenmaal een Saiyan en dat begrijpt zij beter dan wie dan ook. Ik zucht diep. Teveel vragen, te weinig antwoorden. Maar ik zal ervoor zorgen dat Yamcha haar niet krijgt, denk ik vastbesloten. Hij is haar niet waard. Mijn aandacht wordt naar een beweging tussen de bomen getrokken. Tisha komt het bos uit; een kring van stenen zweeft om haar heen. Aan de oever van de beek laat ze de stenen in een ruime cirkel neervallen. Ze gaat in het centrum van de cirkel staan, haar hoofd in haar nek, haar ogen gesloten, haar armen langs haar lichaam. Langzaam heft ze haar armen op en er lijkt muziek uit haar lichaam te komen. Ze opent haar ogen en begint te dansen. Het ziet eruit als een ritueel en ik kan zien dat ze er volledig in opgaat. Terwijl ze danst bewonder ik haar lichaam. Ze lijkt gespierder te zijn geworden sinds ik haar voor het laatst zag. De zon heeft haar huid gebruind en haar haar is niet langer het typische Saiyanzwart, maar heeft een lichtbruine kleur. Haar bewegingen zijn ongelooflijk vloeiend en dan gebeurt er iets vreemds: Tisha wordt doorzichtig en verdwijnt vervolgens helemaal. De stenen cirkel blijft achter. Ik probeer te bedenken waar ze kan zijn gebleven, maar kan niets aannemelijks verzinnen. Zou ze doorhebben dat ik hier zit? Ik kan het me niet voorstellen, maar kijk toch af en toe over mijn schouder. Het duurt niet lang voor ik haar weer zie verschijnen, dansend in de cirkel. Als ze stopt met dansen, ziet ze er gespannen en bezorgd uit. Ze heft haar hand op en de stenen verdwijnen in het niets. Met mijn hoofd vol vragen sluip ik weg van de grot. Pas op veilige afstand zet ik af om de rest van de weg naar Capsule Corp vliegend af te leggen. Kakarot en zijn vrienden zitten buiten te eten en ik zie Yamcha een argwanende blik omhoog werpen als ik langs vlieg. Dan staat hij op en volgt me naar binnen.

"Je weet waar ze is, he?" vraagt hij kwaad.

"Dat gaat je geen zak aan." Mijn stem klinkt dreigend als ik eraan toevoeg: "Laat me met rust of het zal je berouwen." Ik zie hoe hij zijn vuisten balt in machteloze woede en grijns spottend. "Dat zou ik niet doen als ik jou was."

Met een ruk draait hij zich om en loopt terug naar buiten. Ik ga naar mijn kamer en probeer te slapen, maar de vragen houden me wakker. Ik móet weten wat er aan de hand is. Waarom doet Tisha zo geheimzinnig?

De volgende dag vlieg ik direct naar de grot. Tisha is kennelijk nog niet zo lang wakker en maakt net een staart in haar haar als ik de grot binnenloop.

"Hoi Vegeta," begroet ze me terwijl ze met haar rug naar me toe staat.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vraag ik op barse toon.

"Hoe bedoel je?" Ze draait zich om en kijkt me met grote onschuldige ogen aan.

"Hou op met toneelspelen. Ik heb gezien wat je gisteren hebt gedaan. Wat heeft het te betekenen?"

Haar ogen staan donker als ze zegt: "Dat gaat je niets aan, Vegeta."

"Er staat iets te gebeuren en jij weet wat! Waarom mag ik het niet weten?"

"Omdat deze wereld nou eenmaal niet om jou draait… Hoogheid."

Ik begin te lachen. "Probeer je me kwaad te maken?"

Ze kijkt me verbaasd aan vanwege mijn reactie. "Misschien. Eigenlijk wil ik gewoon dat je weggaat. Alles is onder controle, dit gaat alleen om mij. Voor je eigen veiligheid verzoek ik je vriendelijk je er niet tegenaan te bemoeien. Ik vind het al vervelend genoeg dat je weet waar ik verblijf."

"Alsof dat zo moeilijk te ontdekken was. Yamcha is er nog steeds niet achter, hij is niet al te snugger, he?"

"Hoe is het met hem?"

"Eens een eikel, altijd een eikel. Hij is gewoon zijn achterlijke zelf."

Tisha schiet in de lach. "Jij houdt ook nooit op, he? Ik dacht dat je me met rust zou laten."

"Ik heb gezegd dat je met me mocht doen wat je wilde… Niet dat ik je met rust zou laten." Tijdens ons gesprek ben ik steeds dichterbij komen staan. Ze kijkt naar me op, slaat dan haar ogen weer neer en zucht. Haar ogen staan triest als ze zegt: "Ik wilde dat ik het je allemaal kon uitleggen, Vegeta. Maar als ik dat doe, breng ik alles en iedereen in gevaar." Ze wendt zich abrupt van me af. "Ga nu. Val me niet meer lastig, anders ben ik gedwongen dezelfde maatregelen te nemen als de vorige keer."

Ik buig me naar haar toe en met mijn mond vlak bij haar oor vraag ik zacht: "Is dat een dreigement? Dan moet het wel iets heel ernstigs zijn." Ze draait haar hoofd en kijkt me vanuit haar ooghoeken woest aan: "Dat is het ook. En nou opsodemieteren!" Ik voel hoe haar kracht me naar de opening van de grot schuift. "Wacht. Ik heb nog één vraag." Ze stopt met duwen en vraagt: "En die is?"

"Hoe lang ben je nog van plan er omheen te blijven draaien?" Zonder op haar reactie te wachten, spring ik van de rots af en vlieg weg. Tisha blijft verward en kwaad achter. Op de terugweg besluit ik haar voorlopig niet meer te volgen. Ze heeft ongetwijfeld magische trucs om erachter te komen waar ik ben, ook al verberg ik mijn energie voor haar. Ik voel er niets voor om nog eens een pak slaag van haar te krijgen. Ik bal mijn vuisten en word kwaad als ik bedenk hoeveel sterker ze is. Toch kan ik niet ontkennen dat ik bewondering voor haar heb. Ik kan me voorstellen hoe moeilijk ze het heeft met de hele toestand hier. Ze is en blijft een Saiyan en het is ironisch dat we allebei eenzaam zijn, terwijl… Ik grinnik als ik bedenk dat we beiden ongeveer even koppig zijn. Ik zal erachter komen wat je geheim is, Tisha. Op een gegeven moment zal de waarheid aan het licht komen.

Drie dagen later. Hoewel buiten de zon schijnt, komt de hele atmosfeer op de één of andere manier dreigend op me over. Ik besluit het erop te wagen en vlieg voorzichtig naar de grot. Tisha is er niet, maar ik kan haar energie voelen en vlieg haar achterna. Ze landt ergens op een berghelling en ik hoor haar stem in mijn hoofd: "Eigenwijs stuk vreten dat je bent!" Ik kom tevoorschijn vanachter een groot rotsblok.

"Dus vandaag gaat het gebeuren?" vraag ik nieuwsgierig.

Ze gromt zacht tussen haar opeengeklemde tanden door. "Ik had kunnen weten dat je dit zou doen." Ze grijpt me bij mijn shirt. "Heb je enig idee hoe gevaarlijk je bezig bent?!"

"Niet zolang je me niet vertelt wat er aan de hand is, nee." Verontwaardigd trek ik mezelf los en doe een stap terug. Ze kijkt me bijna wanhopig aan.

"Mijn halfzus gaat hier zo meteen landen."

"Halfzus? Een Saiyan?"

"Was het maar waar. Nee, ze is een volbloed Magiër en is op het oorlogspad om mij uit de weg te ruimen, bang als ze is dat ik ooit haar toekomstige kroon zou opeisen."

"Dus zij is de dochter van jouw moeder en haar officiële echtgenoot."

"Precies."

"Één grote gezellige familie. Hoe sterk denk je dat ze is?"

"Laten we zeggen dat ik geen goed gevoel heb over de uitkomst van het gevecht. En nee," zegt ze met klem, "jij mag niet meedoen! Je maakt geen schijn van kans tegen haar."

"Jij wel? Heb je ooit tegen een volbloed Magiër gevochten?" vraag ik.

"Nee. Jij?"

"Ik heb ooit met een Magiër getraind en ze kennen smerige trucjes die zelfs ik niet zou gebruiken."

"Hm. Daar ben ik van op de hoogte. Ik heb zelf Magiërbloed, en ik geloof dat jij ook weet dat ik niet zal aarzelen om vandaag alles te geven wat ik heb."

Ik buig mijn hoofd en bestudeer de grond. Dan kijk ik haar aan en zeg: "Goed, ik zal niet tussenbeide komen. Maar laat me hier blijven voor het geval je toch nog hulp nodig hebt."

Tisha valt bijna om van verbazing. "Wát zeg je? Je biedt je hulp aan?"

"Dat heb je goed gehoord."

"Ik geloof mijn oren niet. Wie ben jij, en wat heb je met Vegeta gedaan?"

Ik geef haar een stomp tegen haar schouder. "Dit is niet het moment om grapjes te maken!" Dan klinkt er een oorverdovend geraas en Tisha duwt me tegen de grond achter een stel rotsen. Er daalt een groot ruimteschip neer uit de blauwe hemel.

"Grote goden," zeg ik zacht. "Ik heb nog nooit zo'n kracht gevoeld, behalve toen jij…" "Ik weet het. Maar ik vraag me af of ik zelfs in die vorm wel sterk genoeg ben om haar te verslaan." Ik kan mijn schrikreactie niet onderdrukken.

"Zie je nou wel dat je vandaag thuis had moeten blijven?" sist ze.

"Ik ben er, en ik ben niet van plan weg te gaan. Wat is je strategie?"

"Ik denk dat ik maar het beste frontaal kan aanvallen. Er zijn hier verder geen potentiële slachtoffers aanwezig." Ze komt overeind en schudt haar haren naar achteren.

"Tisha," zeg ik en ze draait zich half om. "Sla haar tot poeier." Ze glimlacht en zweeft dan langzaam naar het schip. De deuren gaan zoemend open en er komt een stel wachters naar buiten. Achter hen loopt een lange vrouw met een zware cape. Tisha landt vlak voor de wachters. De vrouw komt verder naar voren en zegt: "Ik zie dat je je eigen dood wilt versnellen? Ik had gedacht dat ik je door het hele heelal zou moeten najagen om je te pakken te krijgen."

"Ik heb je de moeite bespaard, Riana. Ik ben niet bang voor je."

Riana begint te lachen en werpt haar zware mantel af. "Dat is niet verstandig, kleintje. Hoe zou je mij ooit kunnen verslaan? Je bent maar een halfbloed!" Ik zie Tisha's mondhoeken omhoog krullen.

"Fijn dat je zo trots bent op je onbesmette bloed, Riana. Ben je eindelijk klaar met je gezwets? Dan kunnen we beginnen."

Riana legt haar hoofd in haar nek en transformeert. Haar amulet is een diadeem, die in haar hoofd verzinkt zodra ze haar andere vorm heeft aangenomen. Haar lange paarse haar golft zachtjes in de wind. Tisha verbaast me echter door te transformeren naar een Super Saiyan.

"Wat is dat voor mislukte transformatie?" roept Riana. Tisha heeft haar al tegen de grond geslagen voordat ze ook maar met haar ogen kan knipperen en vuurt een schot van dichtbij af. Riana verdwijnt echter voordat ze geraakt wordt en komt ergens anders weer tevoorschijn.

"Jij smerige teef!" Riana heft haar hand op en een blauwe bliksemflits treft Tisha van bovenaf. Zodra ze weer op haar voeten staat, vuurt Tisha een energiesalvo af. Riana ontwijkt, maar de energiestralen bundelen zich en treffen haar dan alsnog in de rug. Ik grinnik en denk: die heeft ze van mij. Mijn handen jeuken, maar ik houd mijn belofte en blijf zitten waar ik zit. Tisha's tactiek verbaast me, ik had gedacht dat ze meteen over zou schakelen naar haar ultieme vorm. Misschien wil ze eerst de vechtwijze van haar tegenstander leren kennen. Heel verstandig.

Riana vuurt opeens vijf ringschoten af, die Tisha tegen een bergmuur smijten en haar armen, benen en nek vastpinnen aan de rotsen. Ik bal mijn vuisten en vloek binnensmonds als ik zie hoe Tisha als boksbal wordt gebruikt. Ik sta op het punt om op te springen en me in het gevecht te mengen, maar hoor dan haar stem in mijn hoofd: "Je hebt het beloofd, Vegeta. BLIJF DAAR!"

Ze verhoogt haar energieniveau tot het maximum en breekt uit. De stukken rots die meekomen slaat ze stuk op Riana's lichaam. Riana verdwijnt in een wolk van stof en Tisha gaat terug naar haar oorspronkelijke vorm. Dan heft ze haar linkerhand naar de hemel. Eindelijk, denk ik opgelucht. Ze gaat er een eind aan maken. Maar ze verandert naar dezelfde vorm als Riana, naar haar magische vorm. Mijn ogen rollen zowat uit mijn hoofd. Waar is ze in vredesnaam mee bezig? Probeert ze tijd te rekken omdat er iets mis is?

"Vegeta, er is een goede reden voor wat ik aan het doen ben, geloof me. Houd alsjeblieft op met dat getwijfel, want je leidt me af." Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik kan maar niet wennen aan dat telepathische gedoe.

Riana en Tisha zijn inmiddels allebei redelijk gehavend, Tisha lijkt echter het onderspit te gaan delven. Ze ligt al snel op de grond, aan het eind van haar krachten en bloedend uit vele wonden. Riana komt lachend op haar af, grijpt haar bij de keel en tilt haar op alsof ze een veertje is.

"Het is afgelopen, zus," zegt ze en heft haar hand op. Tisha lacht zacht en zegt: "Nee, Riana, het begint pas." Een enorme explosie volgt en Riana wordt een heel eind weggeslingerd. Tisha strekt haar linkerarm uit naar de hemel en balt haar rechtervuist. De lucht wordt donker en de wolken trekken zich samen. De rook en het stof van de explosie trekken op en onthullen de nieuwe Tisha. Haar zilveren staart krult heen en weer. Riana is nog niet van de eerste klap bekomen en kijkt met wazige blik naar Tisha.

"What the…"

Tisha houdt haar handen voor zich uit en vormt een knetterende energiebol. Dan verdwijnt ze en duikt achter Riana op. Ze vuurt en raakt, Riana komt opnieuw hard op de grond terecht. Hierna is Tisha duidelijk aan de winnende hand. Riana ziet zichzelf gedwongen om terug te veranderen naar haar oorspronkelijke vorm. Tisha komt met een grimmig gezicht op haar af. Dan gebeurt er iets ongelooflijks: met haar laatste krachten splitst Riana zichzelf op in meerdere vechters en omsingelt Tisha. Terwijl Tisha afgeleid is door de vijf verschillende Riana's die om haar heen zwermen, duikt de echte Riana van achteren op haar af met getrokken mes en steekt het diep in Tisha's rug. Terwijl Tisha's gezicht vertrekt van intense pijn, zie ik een gestalte vaste vorm aannemen achter Riana. Het is een jongen van een jaar of twintig, die met zijn getrokken zwaard Riana in één klap onthoofdt. Vervolgens vuurt hij een energiestraal af op het wegstuiterende hoofd, zodat er niets overblijft dan een rokend hoopje as. Hij vangt Tisha op, die terug is gegaan naar haar oorspronkelijke vorm en zichzelf nauwelijks meer in de lucht kan houden. In een oogwenk sta ik naast ze en vraag de jongen: "Wie ben jij?"

"Dat doet er niet toe. Blijf daar!" Hij legt zijn handen op Tisha's borst en ik zie zijn energie in haar overvloeien. Al snel slaat ze haar ogen op en pakt de hand van de mysterieuze jongeman vast.

"Dank je wel… Trunks."

Hij lacht warm naar haar. "Ik had wel wat eerder hier mogen zijn, geloof ik. Het spijt me dat dit is gebeurd."

Ik kniel naast haar andere zijde en ze pakt mijn hand ook vast. "Jij ook bedankt."

"Waarvoor?"

"Voor het feit dat je eindelijk eens naar me luisterde en je er niet tegenaan bemoeide zoals je zo graag wilde."

"Okee. En ga je me nu eindelijk vertellen wie dit is?" Een vreemd gevoel overvalt me als de jongen me aankijkt.

"Ik heet Trunks. Meer dan dat kan ik je niet vertellen."

Ik sla met mijn vuist op een rotsblok en het valt uiteen tot gruis. "Ik begin ernstig genoeg te krijgen van al die geheimzinnigheid, Tisha," grom ik kwaad.

"Het spijt me, Vegeta, maar Trunks heeft gelijk. Het zou… verkeerd zijn om je meer informatie te geven." Ze kijkt me recht aan. "Ik garandeer je dat het niet lang duurt voor je de waarheid te horen krijgt."

"Goed dan. Kunnen we nu dan eindelijk terug naar huis?" Ik trek haar overeind en bekijk haar rug. De wond is volledig verdwenen en ik kijk verbaasd naar Trunks. Wat voor verborgen krachten zou hij nog meer hebben?

Zodra we terug zijn op Capsule Corp, neemt Tisha me apart en zegt: "Ik weet dat ik je geduld verschrikkelijk op de proef stel, Vegeta, maar net zoals tijdens het gevecht met Riana is er een verdomd goede reden voor alles wat ik doe. Trunks en ik trainen voorlopig samen en willen niet gestoord worden." Ze kijkt me smekend aan.

"Waar ken je hem van?"

Ze glimlacht. "Dat zul je zeer binnenkort te weten komen."

Ik zucht diep. "Wanneer kom je weer terug?"

Haar gezicht wordt ernstig en ze bijt op haar lip. "Ik weet het niet. Zo snel mogelijk." 

Ik pak haar gezicht met beide handen vast om te zorgen dat ze me aankijkt, maar ze trekt zich los. Er staan tranen in haar ogen en ik zie haar kaakspieren trekken.

"Zorg goed voor jezelf, Vegeta."

Ze vliegt naar Trunks, die een eindje verderop heeft staan wachten. Samen vliegen ze naar de horizon, Trunks draait zich nog één keer half om en zwaait. Waar ken ik die jongen van? Ik kom er niet uit en ook die avond wil de slaap maar niet komen. 

Enkele weken later word ik midden in de nacht wakker van het gehuil van een kind. Als ik de deur van mijn kamer opendoe, zie ik dat er een baby voor mijn deur ligt. Op zijn dekentje zit een brief vastgespeld. Ik pak het kind op en neem het mee mijn kamer in. Ik leg het naast me in bed en begin de brief te lezen, terwijl het kind me met grote blauwe ogen opneemt.

"Lieve Vegeta,

Ik stuur je onze zoon Trunks. Ik zal er zelf de komende tijd – misschien wel jaren – niet zijn om voor hem te zorgen. Zoals je je waarschijnlijk realiseert, is de oudere Trunks die een paar weken geleden mijn leven redde, dezelfde persoon als deze baby. De enige manier om Riana te verslaan, was om Trunks in te zetten als verrassingselement. Hij is vanuit de toekomst naar onze tijd gekomen om Riana voorgoed te stoppen. Ik had echter niet alles goed voorzien, dus zijn Trunks en ik nu hard aan het werk om ervoor te zorgen dat het niet alsnog verkeerd afloopt. Ik besef dat dit ontzettend ingewikkeld klinkt, maar als dit alles niet had plaatsgevonden, waren er enorme rampen gebeurd. Terwijl ik dit schrijf, is de hele aarde en wellicht zelfs het complete universum in gevaar. Dat is de reden dat ik je niets kon vertellen en dat is de reden van mijn vertrek. Het spijt me dat ik zo geheimzinnig deed, maar ik kon niet anders. Ik hoop dat je het begrijpt en me misschien op een dag zelfs vergeeft voor wat ik heb gedaan en voor wat ik nog zal doen. Zorg goed voor Trunks – als er iets met hem gebeurt, stort de hele tijdcyclus in en is alles verloren.

Ik denk voortdurend aan je en aan de vraag die je me toen stelde: "Hoe lang ben je nog van plan er omheen te blijven draaien?" Hoezeer ik ook wilde, het was onmogelijk om toe te geven aan mijn gevoelens voor jou. Ook dat zou ingrijpende veranderingen teweeg hebben gebracht. Beschouw onze relatie maar als beëindigd, Vegeta. Ik heb geen idee of ik dit ga overleven, laat staan of ik terug kan gaan naar deze dimensie en deze tijd.

Voor altijd de jouwe,

Tisha.

P.S. Die geheimzinnige dans die je hebt gezien was een techniek om naar de toekomst te reizen om te zien of alles daar goed verliep en of Trunks klaar was voor het gevecht."

Tranen lopen over mijn wangen als ik lees hoe onzeker haar terugkomst is. Door een waas van tranen zie ik opeens een klein handje naar me reiken. Trunks maakt een verbaasd geluidje als ik hem oppak en tegen me aan druk.


	3. Part III: Tisha

DEEL III:        TISHA 

Twaalf lange jaren zijn verstreken. Koning Yemma heeft me laten komen en vertelt me dat het plan gelukt is: de nieuwe beschermer van de aarde is geboren. Ik word teruggestuurd om Trunks te gaan trainen, zodat hij over acht jaar terug in de tijd kan reizen om mijn leven te redden. Mijn kaakspieren trekken hevig als ik deze boodschap krijg. De confrontatie met Vegeta zal geen rozengeur en maneschijn worden – ik heb nog steeds een hoop uit te leggen, want ook in mijn brief aan hem heb ik niet het hele verhaal verteld. Yemma strekt zijn hand uit en mijn halo verdwijnt. Ik vlieg in mijn normale stoffelijke vorm terug naar de aarde en land in de tuin van Capsule Corp. De zwaartekrachtcapsule staat er niet meer en ik trek een verbaasd gezicht. Het duurt niet lang voordat Vegeta naar buiten komt; hij heeft mijn energie onmiddellijk herkend. We staren elkaar een tijdje zwijgend aan. Dan komt Bulma naar buiten met een baby in haar armen. Het wordt heel even zwart voor mijn ogen, ook al wist ik al dat ze samen een kind hadden. Vegeta verbreekt het zwijgen.

"Het moet erg moeilijk zijn geweest als het twaalf jaar moest duren."

"Ik kan alles uitleggen," zeg ik zacht. "Is dat jouw kind?"

Hij wordt rood tot over zijn oren en knikt dan. Ik glimlach naar hem, maar mijn ogen staan triest. Hij kijkt me verbaasd aan.

"Je… wist het al?"

"Ja, Vegeta, ik wist het al."

Hij werpt een korte blik op Bulma, die weer naar binnen loopt met het kind. Hij pakt mijn arm vast en gebiedt: "Kom mee. Ik wil antwoorden en wel nu meteen!" We vliegen het bos in en landen naast een meer.

"Hier zal niemand ons storen. Hoe wist je dat?"

Ik kijk beschaamd naar de grond. "Je weet dat Trunks over acht jaar terug in de tijd moet om mijn leven te redden, toch?"

"Ja."

"Ik ben teruggekomen om hem te trainen. Maar ik moest uit jouw leven verdwijnen, zodat je…" Ik word rood. "Zodat jij en Bulma samen een kind konden verwekken."

"WAT?!"

"Rustig! Laat me mijn verhaal afmaken. Jullie dochter zal een sleutelrol spelen wanneer de aarde in gevaar is – of, zoals ik in mijn brief ook al schreef, misschien niet alleen de aarde, maar zelfs het hele universum. Je ziet dat ik gigantisch in de weg zat, want als Bra niet was geboren…"

Vegeta verliest zijn zelfbeheersing volledig en grijpt me bij mijn keel.

"Je wil zeggen dat je me gebruikt hebt als de eerste de beste fokstier?"

Tranen springen in mijn ogen. "Het kon niet anders! Ik heb gezien wat er anders was gebeurd, het is… gruwelijk!"

Hij smijt me zo hard tegen een boom, dat die doormidden breekt. "Wat jij gedaan hebt, is walgelijk. Het is zo laag dat ik er geen woorden voor heb."

Ik veeg de bladeren uit mijn haar. "Wat zou jij in mijn plaats hebben gedaan? Ik heb voor jou gekozen, Vegeta, hoe krom het ook klinkt. Als ik niet was weggegaan, had ik iedereen op deze planeet ter dood veroordeeld. Ik kon je niet nog een keer zien sterven."

Zijn ogen schieten nog steeds vuur, maar ik kan zien dat mijn argument indruk heeft gemaakt. Hij staat te trillen van woede, wendt zich dan af en zegt: "Train mijn zoon, maar blijf bij mij uit de buurt."

Terug in mijn oude kamer in Capsule Corp pak ik wat spullen bij elkaar. Ik heb besloten om weer in de grot te gaan wonen, want ik wil Vegeta de ruimte geven om de dingen op een rijtje te zetten. Ik schrik als er op mijn deur wordt geklopt.

Bulma staat voor me en zegt: "Je moet je niet door hem laten wegjagen, Tisha. Wat is er gebeurd?"

Met een diepe zucht en bang dat zij net zo kwaad zal worden als Vegeta doe ik het hele verhaal nog een keer. Ze kijkt me fronsend aan en zegt dan: "Ik snap dat 'ie daar heel kwaad om werd, ja. Maar hij denkt eerst aan zichzelf en dan pas aan de rest van de wereld. Nou ja, je kent hem beter dan ik. Hij trekt wel weer bij."

Het wordt me opeens teveel en ik barst in tranen uit. Bulma slaat haar arm om me heen en zegt zacht: "Hoe heb je zo'n offer kunnen brengen? Weggaan terwijl je wist dat hij… Terwijl je nog steeds zielsveel van hem hield?"

"Ik weet het niet," zeg ik snikkend. "Maar het moest. Het was dat… of dood."

"Ik begrijp het. En nu? Wat heeft hij tegen je gezegd?"

"Ik mag Trunks gaan trainen zodat hij over acht jaar terug kan reizen om me te redden… Als ik hem maar met rust laat."

"Dus je wilde terug de bergen in. Nou, vergeet het maar. Dit is nog altijd mijn huis en ik bepaal wie er blijft en wie er weggaat. Jij blijft hier, en als hij het er niet mee eens is dondert hij zelf maar op."

Ik kijk haar verbaasd aan. Ze kijkt lachend terug.

"O, hij is lang niet meer zo'n arrogante klootzak als hij vroeger was, Tisha. Hij begint zich aan te passen aan het aardse leven en sinds hij en ik voor Trunks hebben gezorgd… Hij is veranderd, maar hij kan nog steeds terugvallen in zijn oude gewoonten als… Nou ja, jij brengt zijn verleden weer bij hem terug en dit nieuws was natuurlijk helemaal verschrikkelijk voor zijn ego." Ze grinnikt. "Hij mag dan één van de sterkste vechters in het universum zijn, ik ben niet bang voor hem. En ik raad jou ook aan dat niet meer te zijn. Verdorie, je bent de enige die sterker is dan hij! Hij zou bang voor jou moeten zijn!"

Ik lach door mijn tranen heen. "Misschien. Goed, ik blijf. Maar ik snap je voorstel van geen kant. Ik houd nog steeds van hem en jij wil dat ik hier onder zijn neus rond blijf wandelen?"

"Hee, die keus is aan hem. Ik ga niet doen alsof het geen pijn zou doen als hij voor jou zou kiezen… Maar er zwemmen nog meer vissen in de zee."

"Doel je op Yamcha?"

Ze grinnikt weer. "Misschien." Ze staat op en loopt de kamer uit.

Ik zucht diep, opgelucht door Bulma's reactie. Waarschijnlijk neem ik de hele zaak te serieus. Ik pak mijn spullen weer uit en ga op zoek naar Trunks. Ik kom er al snel achter dat de zwaartekrachtcapsule nu ingebouwd is in het wooncomplex zelf. Vegeta en Trunks komen net naar buiten, allebei met een handdoek om hun nek geslagen. Vegeta keurt me geen blik waardig en loopt straal langs me heen om te gaan douchen. Trunks neemt me argwanend op en vraagt: "Wie ben jij?"

"Ik heet Tisha, Trunks. Ik ben je nieuwe trainer."

"Hoe weet je mijn naam?"

"Ik ken je vader van vroeger."

"Ik train alleen met mijn vader," zegt hij resoluut. "Ik ken jou niet en kan me niet voorstellen dat ik van jou iets zou kunnen leren."

Ik begin te grinniken.

"Wat?"

"Je inschattingsvermogen kan in ieder geval een stuk verbeterd worden. Hoe sterk denk je dat ik ben, Trunks?"

Hij kijkt me aan, opeens twijfelend. "Eh… Ik weet niet… Maar je bent een vrouw! Zo sterk kun je niet zijn, toch?"

Ik barst in lachen uit. Vegeta is inmiddels klaar met douchen en heeft een deel van het gesprek gehoord. Hij zegt bars: "Je traint voortaan met Tisha, Trunks."

"Maar papa…"

"Geen gemaar!" Hij kijkt zijn zoon streng aan. Ik onderdruk de neiging om mijn hand op Trunks' schouder te leggen, maar fluister zacht in zijn oor: "Ik ben sterker dan je vader, Trunks. Geloof me, ik kan je een hoop leren." Hij kijkt verbaasd naar me op. "Echt waar?" Hij kijkt vervolgens ongelovig van mij naar zijn vader. Vegeta balt zijn vuisten en draait zich bruusk om. Trunks giechelt als zijn vader stampend uit het zicht verdwijnt. "Dus het is echt waar! Ongelooflijk! Maar ben je dan ook een Super Saiyan?"

"Dat en nog veel meer," antwoord ik raadselachtig. "We beginnen morgenochtend, ik kom je ophalen na het ontbijt."

Trunks rent zijn vader achterna en ik grijns als ik bedenk dat hij hem waarschijnlijk de oren van het hoofd gaat vragen over mij.

De volgende ochtend tref ik Bulma en Trunks samen aan het ontbijt. Ik kijk Trunks aan, maar hij wendt beschaamd zijn gezicht af. Toch zie ik de donkere vlek op zijn linkerwang.

"Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Papa werd boos omdat ik vroeg waar hij jou van kende," zegt hij. Ik frons mijn wenkbrauwen. De jongen kijkt naar me op. "Waarom wordt hij altijd zo kwaad als hij jou ziet?"

"Dat leg ik je nog wel eens uit, Trunks. Kom eens hier met je hoofd?" Ik leg mijn hand tegen zijn wang en zie de verbazing op zijn gezicht als de pijn wegtrekt. Hij rent naar een spiegel en roept uit: "Het is verdwenen! Tjee, hoe heb je dat gedaan?"

"Dat is nog niets. Dat kun jij binnenkort ook!"

Hij vraagt aan Bulma: "Mag ik gaan, mam?"

"Natuurlijk, schat. Doe voorzichtig!"

"Nooit!" Hij rent grijnzend voor me uit naar buiten. Ik breng hem de grondbeginselen van magische krachten bij en aan het eind van de dag vraagt hij: "Kunnen alle mensen dit? Of komt het omdat ik half Saiyan ben?"

Ik staar voor me uit terwijl ik probeer een antwoord te vinden waarin ik hem niet vertel dat ik zijn werkelijke moeder ben. Aarzelend zeg ik: "Soms zijn mensen voorbestemd om in de toekomst een bepaalde rol te vervullen. En soms krijgen deze mensen verborgen talenten mee om hen daarbij te helpen."

"Wauw. Maar hoe wist jij dat dan?"

Inwendig vloekend om zijn inzicht, kap ik hem af. "Vraag niet zoveel, Trunks. Ik ben hier om je te trainen, niet om mee te doen aan Trunks' grote vragenspel."

Hij kijkt me met grote blauwe ogen aan. "Sorry! Je gaat me toch niet slaan, he?"

Ik leg mijn hand op zijn schouder en kijk hem recht aan. "Ik zal je nooit slaan, Trunks. Wat Vegeta heeft gedaan, was verkeerd en ik zal er met hem over praten. In de tussentijd moet jij ophouden met vragen stellen over mijn verleden, want dat werkt op zijn zenuwen. Ook op de mijne trouwens," voeg ik er glimlachend aan toe. "Geloof me, de antwoorden zullen uiteindelijk vanzelf duidelijk worden."

Mokkend buigt hij zijn hoofd en zegt: "Okee."

"Goed. Dan gaan we verder."

Tegen de avond draag ik Trunks terug naar huis. Hij is volkomen uitgeput door alle nieuwe dingen die hij vandaag heeft geleerd. Slaperig kijkt hij naar me op en ik word overvallen door moedergevoelens. Ik glimlach warm naar hem en streel hem over zijn haar.

"Ga maar lekker slapen, knul. Morgen is er weer werk aan de winkel." Binnen neemt Bulma hem van me over en legt hem in bed. Daarna komt ze bij me aan de keukentafel zitten.

"Ergens in de komende acht jaar zal ik hem vertellen dat ik zijn moeder ben, Bulma."

"Dat weet ik. Ik hoop dat die klap niet te hard aankomt voor hem. Het is op zijn leeftijd moeilijk te begrijpen wat je hebt gedaan."

"Af en toe begrijp ik het zelf niet eens," zucht ik. "Net toen ik dacht dat het niet meer ingewikkelder kon worden… Soms vervloek ik mijn gaven, weet je dat? Meer weten dan anderen is verschrikkelijk, zeker als je het met niemand kunt delen omdat je dan de ondergang van het gehele universum op je geweten hebt." Ik sta op en mijn ogen staan donker als ik zeg: "Ik ga Vegeta zoeken om hem de huid vol te schelden. Trunks is verdomme pas twaalf en weet van niets. Hij had geen enkel recht om hem te slaan."

Bulma lacht. "Hehe, eindelijk ga je op je strepen staan. Het zou eens tijd worden! Succes."

Ik vlieg naar buiten en vind Vegeta ergens bovenop een berg. Hij staat stil en met zijn ogen gesloten, zijn haar wappert in de gure wind. Ik besluit om net zo bot te zijn als hij: ik vlieg recht op hem af en sla hem neer. Hij komt tientallen meters verder op de grond terecht en kijkt me woedend aan zodra hij weer op is gestaan. Mijn ogen schieten vuur als ik schreeuw: "Hoe kon je dat doen? Hoe haal je het in je botte kop om onze zoon te slaan? Hij heeft geen idee van wat er aan de hand is! Natuurlijk is hij nieuwsgierig, natuurlijk stelt hij vragen!" Hijgend van pure razernij toren ik boven hem uit. Wrijvend over zijn kaak zegt hij: "Dat besefte ik ook… zij het pas achteraf. Ik kon het niet helpen, je weet hoe ik ben."

"Eerst slaan en dan pas nadenken." Ik grijp hem bij zijn keel en zeg dreigend: "De volgende keer overleef je niet, Vegeta. Dat zweer ik."

"Er komt geen volgende keer, Tisha. Ik verloor mijn zelfbeheersing omdat ik er door zijn gevraag aan herinnerd werd…" Hij stopt midden in zijn zin.

"Aan wat?"

"Alles! Hij vindt je geweldig omdat je sterker bent dan ik… Ik ben benieuwd wat hij van je vindt als hij weet wat je gedaan hebt!"

"Dat zal ik hem zelf vertellen als het moment daar is. En ik weet dat mijn aanwezigheid hier confronterend voor je is. Ik doe verdomme mijn best om zoveel mogelijk rekening te houden met je gevoelens… maar het lijkt nog steeds éénrichtingsverkeer te zijn bij jou. Bulma zei dat je veranderd was, maar ik merk er eerlijk gezegd helemaal niets van."

Vegeta zwijgt en ontwijkt mijn blik.

"Ik zal je verder met rust laten. Ik hoop dat je niet nogmaals zo'n fout maakt…" Ik zet af en vlieg terug naar Capsule Corp.

Na deze confrontatie wordt Vegeta een stuk tammer en doet zelfs zijn best om vriendelijk tegen me te doen. Ik verdenk Bulma ervan dat ook zij hem er van langs heeft gegeven vanwege zijn gedrag. Bulma zelf ontpopt zich tot een goede vriendin, waarmee ik urenlange gesprekken heb. Ze vertelt me onder andere hoe zij en Vegeta bij elkaar zijn gekomen.

"Het is natuurlijk schandalig, maar ik had die avond iets meer gedronken dan goed voor me was… Ik liep een eindje de tuin in om een beetje bij te komen en kwam Vegeta tegen. Tot mijn grote verbazing merkte ik dat hij óók gevoel had… Hij was erg in de war en wilde eigenlijk zo snel mogelijk verdwijnen, maar ik hield hem tegen. Al snel vertelde hij me zijn hele geschiedenis, vanaf zijn jeugd tot aan jouw verdwijning. Hij was echt gebroken! Van zijn hele maskerade van keiharde en arrogante Saiyan-prins was niets meer over en in een opwelling vroeg ik hem om bij mij in te trekken. Ik zorgde toch al voor de baby, want ja, volgens Saiyans blijft dat toch vrouwenwerk. Niet dat ik dat erg vond, want Trunks is een geweldig kind. Maar goed, hij keek me zo hartverscheurend aan… Voor ik wist wat er gebeurde, lagen we met elkaar in bed. En ja, dat is eigenlijk het hele verhaal."

"Ik vind het echt ongelooflijk, weet je dat? Vegeta is nou niet bepaald de makkelijkste en jij houdt het al twaalf jaar met hem uit."

"Ach wat, hij is er toch zelden. En nu heb ik Bra om voor te zorgen… Ik ben een stuk minder aan hem gehecht dan jij."

Ik kijk haar verbaasd aan.

"Ik bedoel dat jullie samen veel meer hebben meegemaakt! Hij heeft me verteld dat je min of meer aan hem uitgehuwelijkt was. Hij is niet in details getreden, maar uit zijn verhaal kon ik opmaken dat je zo'n beetje zijn voetveeg was en dat jarenlang. Wat ik wil zeggen is: jij hebt het al veel langer met hem uitgehouden als je het zo bekijkt."

Ik glimlach stroef. "Ik had geen keus."

"Ik wel dan?"

Met een schok dringt het tot me door. "Niet echt, nee. Het was immers voorbestemd dat jullie samen… Grote goden, zo heb ik het nog nooit bekeken."

"Zoals ik al zei, ik vind het absoluut niet erg. Vegeta is inderdaad niet de makkelijkste, maar ik ben niet de fout in gegaan door me aan hem aan te passen. Ik ben van het begin af aan op mijn strepen gaan staan en het heeft jaren geduurd, maar hij heeft inmiddels geaccepteerd dat zijn wil hier niet de wet is."

"En je hebt hem duidelijk weten te maken dat hij mij ook als een volwaardig persoon dient te behandelen."

"Dat kostte behoorlijk wat moeite! Je hebt geen idee hoe jaloers hij op je is vanwege je kracht. Wat dat betreft is zijn trots onwankelbaar… Maar zo zitten Saiyans kennelijk in elkaar. Ik ben allang blij dat Goku niet zo is."

"Goku… Ik zal binnenkort bij hem op bezoek gaan. Hij moet kunnen aanvoelen dat ik weer terug ben."

"Dat hoeft niet. Hij komt morgen hierheen met Chi-Chi en de kinderen."

"Kinderen?"

"O, dat weet je natuurlijk nog niet! Hij en Chi-Chi hebben een tweede zoon gekregen, hij heet Goten en is een jaar jonger dan Trunks."

Een brede glimlach trekt over mijn gezicht. "Dat is geweldig!"  

"Tisha!"

"Goku!" We rennen op elkaar af en er stroomt een golf van warmte door me heen als we elkaar omhelzen.

"Kon je niet even gedag zeggen voordat je wegging?" vraagt hij verontwaardigd.

Ik kijk hem schuldbewust aan. "Misschien… Maar het was al moeilijk genoeg."

"Ik heb het één en ander van Bulma gehoord over de reden dat je zo lang bent weggeweest, ja."

Een miniatuurversie van Goku trekt aan Chi-Chi's mouw en vraagt: "Mama, wie is dat?"

Ze antwoordt glimlachend: "Dat is je tante Tisha, Goten." Chi-Chi omhelst me ter begroeting. "Ik ben blij dat je er weer bent."

Ik geef Goten een hand en zie dan zijn broer. "Gohan! Jeetje, wat ben jij groot geworden!" Hij bloost.

Hierna neemt Goku me apart en we lopen een eind de tuin in.

Hij kijkt me doordringend aan. "Het gaat niet echt goed met je, he? Is het Vegeta?"

"Het is de hele situatie, Goku. Hij zal me nooit vergeven wat ik heb gedaan."

"Het is ook verdomde ingewikkeld!"

"Wat zou jij in mijn plaats hebben gedaan, Goku?" vraag ik bijna wanhopig.

"Ten eerste zou ik nooit aan Vegeta zijn uitgehuwelijkt," grijnst hij. "Maar… stel dat ik twaalf jaar van de aardbodem zou moeten verdwijnen zodat Chi-Chi met iemand anders een kind kon krijgen. Nee, dat zou ik denk ik niet kunnen."

"Vergeet niet dat de toekomst van de hele wereld er vanaf hangt."

Hij schudt wild zijn hoofd. "Ik hoop dat ik nooit zo'n keus hoef te maken! Het één is net zo erg als het ander!"

"Precies," zeg ik zacht. Er staan tranen in mijn ogen. "Ik wilde alleen dat Vegeta het begreep, maar hij kan het niet accepteren."

Goku slaat zijn armen om me heen en ik huil eens flink uit. Daarna lopen we terug naar het woongedeelte van Capsule Corp. Voor we naar binnen gaan, zegt Goku: "Ik blijf voorlopig bij je, okee?"

"Maar Chi-Chi…"

"Die redt zich wel een tijdje. Ik maak me zorgen om je. En bovendien," gaat hij vrolijk verder, "heb ik ook wel zin om weer eens flink aan de slag te gaan. Dat huisje boompje beestje gedoe begint me behoorlijk de keel uit te hangen."

Ik grinnik. "Eens een Saiyan, altijd een Saiyan. Goed, blijf dan maar hier. Maar besef wel dat ik voorlopig alleen met Trunks train."

"Dat weet ik. Ik wil je avonden gewoon een beetje opvrolijken." We lopen naar binnen en het wordt een gezellige avond. Goten en Trunks zijn dikke vrienden en nemen iedereen voortdurend in de maling. Vegeta is in geen velden of wegen te bekennen.

Jaren gaan voorbij. Sinds Goku op Capsule Corp verblijft, is Vegeta er bijna nooit meer. Tijdens onze zeldzame ontmoetingen doet hij nog steeds zijn best om normaal tegen me te doen, maar ik merk aan zijn gedrag dat er iets veranderd is tussen ons. Na een jaar of vijf zie ik hem steeds vaker naar Trunks en mij kijken terwijl we aan het trainen zijn en als Trunks bijna achttien wordt, eet hij 's avonds meestal weer met ons mee. Ik kan aan hem zien dat hij zijn kinderen heeft gemist en ik word er opnieuw aan herinnerd hoe menselijk hij af en toe kan zijn.

Op een avond loop ik naar mijn kamer om te gaan slapen, als hij opeens vanuit een zijgang opduikt en me tegenhoudt.

"Weet Trunks het al?"

"Ik heb hem nog niets verteld. Ik weet niet of hij er al klaar voor is."

"Hij is bijna achttien. Denk je niet dat het tijd wordt dat hij weet dat jij zijn echte moeder bent?"

"Je hebt gelijk, denk ik. Vegeta…"

"Wat?" Hij staat met zijn armen over elkaar geslagen voor me en kijkt me onderzoekend aan. Ik voel hoe mijn adem in mijn keel stokt en probeer de brok in mijn keel weg te slikken.

"Er zijn zoveel dingen die ik je wil zeggen, dat ik niet weet waar ik moet beginnen," fluister ik nauwelijks hoorbaar. Dan verman ik mezelf en kijk hem aan. "Er gaat geen dag voorbij dat ik er geen spijt van heb. Ik wil dat je dat weet. En ook al vergeef je het me nooit, ik zal altijd van je blijven houden." Ik staar naar mijn handen en friemel zenuwachtig aan mijn ringen. Hij staat nog steeds voor me, onbeweeglijk.

"Het is eigenlijk belachelijk dat ik ooit heb gedacht dat ik een keus had tussen jou en Yamcha. Wat ik ook doe, je bent nog steeds deel van me."

Ik zie een traan op de vloer uiteen spatten en kijk op. Vegeta huilt geluidloos en omhelst me opeens heftig. De spanning die we in al die jaren onderhuids hebben opgebouwd wordt op dat moment teniet gedaan. Zodra zijn greep wat losser wordt, kijk ik hem ongelovig aan en zie dan de hunkering in zijn ogen zoals die er vele jaren geleden ook was. Hij kust me zacht en teder, maar ik voel hoe ongeduldig hij is. Ik glimlach uitdagend naar hem, waarop hij me tegen de muur duwt en me vurig zoent. Zijn handen glijden zoekend over mijn lichaam. Ik kreun zacht. "Vegeta…"

Hij stopt even en kijkt me vragend aan.

"Niet hier, idioot."

Hij tilt me met één beweging op en loopt naar mijn slaapkamer. Het duurt niet lang voordat onze lichamen met elkaar versmelten. Als we volledig uitgeput op het matras neervallen, zeg ik zacht: "Je bent veranderd."

"Vind je het erg?"

"Absoluut niet," grinnik ik. "Ook al gedraag je je nu wat menselijker, je bent en blijft de Saiyan waar ik lang geleden verliefd op werd." Ik nestel mezelf tegen hem aan. Hij streelt mijn rug en zegt na een korte stilte: "Ik vergeef het je, Tisha."

"Dank je."

"Ik begrijp dat je niet anders kon, maar het doet nog steeds pijn. Ik voel me alsof ik al die tijd een rol heb gespeeld."

"Dat is niet waar. Wat jij met Bulma hebt, is anders, maar dat maakt het niet minder waardevol."

"Het is bizar."

"Het is niet jouw schuld, Vegeta." Ik zucht diep. "Hooguit de mijne."

"Dat denk ik niet. Het is gewoon zo gelopen zoals het kennelijk moest lopen. Niemand had werkelijk een keus."

We liggen nog een hele tijd zwijgend tegen elkaar aan, tot onze ogen langzaam dichtvallen.

Ik word al vroeg wakker omdat mijn hand slaapt en pijnlijk tintelt. Ik zwaai voorzichtig mijn benen over de rand van het bed om Vegeta niet wakker te maken, maar hij veert onverwacht overeind en grijpt me vast bij mijn middel.

"En waar denk jij dat je naartoe gaat?" fluistert hij zacht in mijn oor. Zonder op antwoord te wachten, trekt hij me terug het bed in. "Je kunt best een dag vrij nemen."

"Ik was eigenlijk van plan om Trunks uit te leggen wat er allemaal aan de hand is," zeg ik ernstig. "Het wordt voor mijzelf ook hoog tijd dat ik de knoop eens doorhak."

"Hm." Hij kijkt me teleurgesteld aan, fronst dan zijn wenkbrauwen en knikt. "Je hebt gelijk."

"Hoeveel weet hij eigenlijk tot nu toe?"

"Hij denkt nu dat Bulma zijn moeder is. Verder weet hij dat ik van een andere planeet kom en dat ik daar troonopvolger was." Hij glimlacht vertederd. "Dat vind 'ie nog steeds geweldig. 'Mijn papa is een prins!' Maar over ons en onze hele geschiedenis weet hij niets."

"Goed, dan weet ik ongeveer waar ik moet beginnen met mijn verhaal. Mag ik nu opstaan?"

Hij leunt achterover in de kussens. "Succes."

Ik kleed me snel aan en ga op zoek naar Trunks. Ik vind hem in de zwaartekracht-capsule; zo te zien is hij al een tijdje bezig.

"Goeiemorgen, Trunks."

"Hoi, Tisha. Gaan we beginnen?"

"Nee. Ga zitten, Trunks."

Trunks slaat geërgerd met zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd. "Toch niet weer een vijfdelige trilogie over mythen en legenden?"

"Nee. Herinner je je nog, hoe ik jaren geleden hier aankwam en dat je je afvroeg wie ik was en waar ik vandaan kwam?"

"Dat vraag ik me nog steeds af! Ga je me eindelijk je grote geheim vertellen?" Hij kijkt me enthousiast aan.

"Ik ben niet goed in het brengen van zware boodschappen, Trunks. Eerst het belangrijkste: Bulma is niet je echte moeder." Ik durf hem nauwelijks aan te kijken. "Dat ben ik."

"Jij? Maar…"

"Laat me het hele verhaal vertellen, dan begrijp je misschien waar ik al die tijd heb uitgehangen. Ik kom van dezelfde planeet als je vader, maar zoals je zelf ook wel gemerkt hebt, ben ik geen volbloed Saiyan. Mijn moeder was een Magiër, vandaar mijn en jouw magische krachten. Ze is immers je oma. Maar goed, om een lang verhaal samen te vatten, mijn moeder is koningin van de planeet van de Magiërs. Deze planeet wordt geregeerd door vrouwen. Ik mag echter geen aanspraak maken op de troon – ik wil het trouwens niet eens – omdat ik slechts een bastaarddochter ben, een buitenechtelijk kind. Mijn Saiyanvader had een korte affaire met de koningin en omdat je bij Magiërs niet kunt zien dat ze zwanger zijn, wist ze me verborgen te houden en vervolgens naar mijn vader te sturen, naar de planeet Vegeta. Daarmee redde ze mijn leven… Want de ware troonopvolgster was al geboren, mijn oudere halfzus Riana. Helaas kwam Riana er later alsnog achter dat ik bestond en vloog naar de aarde om me uit de weg te ruimen. Dit was vlak voor jouw geboorte, Trunks. Dankzij mijn gaven wist ik precies waar ze zou landen en had ik ook al min of meer vastgelegd wie er zou gaan winnen. Okee, hier wordt het ingewikkeld. Ik ben voor haar aankomst op aarde naar de toekomst gereisd en heb geregeld dat jij naar het verleden zou reizen om op het cruciale moment in het gevecht Riana te verslaan. Op deze manier wist ik zeker dat het voortbestaan van de aarde was gewaarborgd, want Riana is nogal meedogenloos. Nadat Riana was verslagen, ben jij teruggegaan naar de toekomst…"

"En jij?"

"Ik moest uit het leven van je vader verdwijnen, anders zou Bra niet zijn geboren. Zij zal ook een sleutelrol spelen bij het redden van de aarde… en misschien wel van het hele universum."

"Dus je hebt vader opgegeven en mij in de steek gelaten," zegt hij kwaad.

"Ik had geen keus. Als ik niet was weggegaan, had ik alles en iedereen in gevaar gebracht. Ik moest kiezen tussen op korte termijn gelukkig zijn met jou en Vegeta of op lange termijn iedereen redden om wie ik gaf."

"En waarom…" Ik zie zijn verwarde gezicht. Dan staat hij op en ik voel zijn energieniveau stijgen. "Het is niet eerlijk! Je komt hier binnenvallen, traint me en doet alsof je om me geeft, vertelt me dan dat je mijn moeder bent en dat ik terug moet reizen in het verleden om je te redden? Denk je dan alleen maar aan jezelf?" Woedend slaat hij me tegen de grond en voor ik hem tot kalmte kan manen, is hij verdwenen. Ik wrijf over mijn kaak. Echt een zoon van zijn vader: eerst slaan en dan pas luisteren. Ik kan niet eens telepathisch contact met hem zoeken, want ik heb hem al geleerd hoe hij zich daarvoor kan afsluiten. Het lijkt me beter om hem tijd te gunnen om de nieuwe informatie te verwerken en ik ga terug naar mijn kamer. Vegeta staat onder de douche. Ik kleed me uit en stap ook de cabine in.

"Nou is Trunks kwaad op me."

"Dat had je toch wel verwacht?"

"Hij liet me niet uitpraten. Hij lijkt verschrikkelijk op jou wanneer hij kwaad wordt, weet je dat?"

"Nee."

"Dat moet ik hem echt afleren als hij weer een beetje bijgetrokken is."

"Wat heeft hij gedaan dan?"

Ik trek een pijnlijk gezicht. "Eerst slaan en dan pas luisteren. Of nee, hij was gewoon weg voordat ik nog een woord kon zeggen. Het is duidelijk dat zijn Saiyanbloed de overhand heeft."

Ik zie Vegeta glimlachen.

"Wat?"

"Als hij je kon raken, verdiende je het. Kom op zeg, je bent veel sneller dan hij."

"Dat valt wel mee," zeg ik bezorgd. "Onderschat onze zoon niet, Vegeta."

Hij zegt op geruststellende toon: "Over een paar dagen komt hij waarschijnlijk vanzelf naar je toe, maak je maar geen zorgen."

"Denk je?"

"Natuurlijk. Hij is al jarenlang razend nieuwsgierig naar je. Dit kwam waarschijnlijk hard aan, maar hij zal nog wel meer vragen hebben… En jij bent de enige die hem de antwoorden kan geven."

"Da's waar."

Vegeta krijgt gelijk; na een paar dagen ontwijkt Trunks me niet langer, maar hij weigert nog steeds een woord tegen me te zeggen. Op een dag zie ik hem in de tuin zitten, zo te zien diep in gedachten verzonken. Ik loop naar hem toe en leg mijn hand op zijn schouder.

"Ben je nog steeds kwaad op me?" vraag ik voorzichtig.

Hij zucht diep. "Ik weet het niet. Ik vraag mezelf voortdurend af wat ik in jouw plaats had gedaan."

"En?"

"Ik zou het echt niet weten." Hij kijkt me bijna wanhopig aan, zoekend naar antwoorden die ik echter ook niet heb.

"Denk je werkelijk dat ik je vraag om naar het verleden te reizen alleen maar om mij te redden?"

"Nee, ik snap nu ook wel dat er veel meer op het spel staat… Het kwam gewoon heel egoïstisch op me over toen je me het hele verhaal vertelde. Ik denk dat ik het allemaal niet in één keer kon verwerken."

"Begrijp je inmiddels ook dat ik je dit vraag omdat je anders in het niets verdwijnt? Tijdens mijn gevecht met Riana was ik al zwanger van je, Trunks. Als ik sterf, zul jij nooit geboren worden."

Hij slaat met zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd. "Daar had ik nog niet eens aan gedacht!" Hij staat op en grijpt mijn hand. "Ik zal terugreizen, Tisha. Ik vrees alleen dat ik je voorlopig nog geen 'mama' kan noemen…"

"Dat snap ik. Neem rustig de tijd om alles op een rijtje te zetten. Zullen we morgen de training hervatten?"

Hij knikt enthousiast en een warm gevoel overvalt me. Opeens heb ik weer vertrouwen in de toekomst.


	4. Part IV: Vegeta

DEEL IV:       VEGETA 

De rust lijkt te zijn weergekeerd in mijn leven. De gezinssituatie, die me aanvankelijk bizar voorkwam, heeft zich gestabiliseerd en het is eigenlijk wel zo handig om twee vrouwen in huis te hebben… Ik houd me voornamelijk bezig met trainen, maar af en toe word ik overvallen door een schrijnende behoefte die me dwingt om Tisha op te zoeken in haar slaapvertrekken. Ze laat me zwijgend toe en verbaast me telkens weer met haar oneindige begrip. De aard van onze relatie is ons eigenlijk nog steeds niet duidelijk; we zijn met elkaar verbonden, maar ik zie de onzekerheid in haar ogen. Ik begrijp dat ze nog niet over haar lange periode van afwezigheid heen is en in haar hart doodsbang is dat ze opnieuw bij me zal worden weggetrokken door het lot.

Twee jaren verlopen in gemoedelijke sfeer. Trunks reist terug naar het verleden om Tisha te redden en keert veilig terug. Dezelfde avond komt hij naar me toe vliegen als ik buiten zit te mediteren en landt zachtjes naast me in het gras.

"Je had haar gezicht moeten zien toen ze afscheid van je had genomen," zucht hij. "Alsof de wereld was ingestort."

Ik schud mijn hoofd. "Ik weet het. Ik voelde me ongeveer hetzelfde."

"Waarom heb je haar niet teruggewenst met de Dragon Balls?" vraagt hij.

"Ze had er zelf voor gekozen om te vertrekken. Ik had geen enkele reden om zoiets te doen."

"Heb je er niet eens over nagedacht? Kom op zeg!"

"Natuurlijk wel," snauw ik. Het is een tijdje stil.

"Sorry," zegt hij dan. "Ik heb het recht niet om je zulke dingen te vragen. Maar…"

"Wat?"

"Je bent zo veranderd! Een paar jaar geleden was je…"

"Zeg het maar, Trunks."

Hij kijkt me aarzelend aan. "Labiel. Onvoorspelbaar. Ik wist nooit wat je zou doen, hoe je zou reageren. Weet je dat ik soms bang voor je was?"

Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Bang? Waarom?"

"Je toonde nooit enig gevoel, behalve boosheid en irritatie. Toch heb ik je altijd bewonderd om wie je was."

Ik glimlach in het donker.

"Tisha heeft me een paar dingen verteld over jullie verleden en de alleenheerschappij van Frieza. Het valt me mee dat jullie niet stapelgek zijn geworden."

"Ja, daar verbaas ik me zelf ook wel eens over," zeg ik quasi-nonchalant.

Trunks barst in lachen uit.

"Hoe dan ook, Tisha heeft altijd volledig aan jouw kant gestaan," leg ik uit. "Je had niet bang voor me hoeven te zijn." Ik vertel hem wat Tisha's reactie was zodra ze had gemerkt dat ik hem een dreun had verkocht vanwege zijn irritante gevraag over ons verleden. Hij kijkt me met grote ogen aan.

"Heeft ze dat echt gedaan? Ongelooflijk! Dat heeft ze me nooit verteld."

"Natuurlijk niet. Dat deed ze om mijn gevoelens te sparen."

Ik sta op. "Als ik jou was zou ik ook gaan slapen. Morgen kun je weer met mij trainen, als je wilt."

"Graag!"

We lopen Capsule Corp. in. Ik neem eerst een bad voor ik ga slapen en staar peinzend naar het plafond. Hoe lang zou de rust nog duren?

Enkele weken later wordt Bulma ziek. Tisha vertelt het me met een ernstig gezicht. We staan in de zwaartekrachtcapsule, ze overviel me tijdens mijn training. Trunks staat achter haar en kijkt verslagen.

"Wat heeft ze?"

"Ze heeft baarmoederhalskanker, Vegeta. De doktoren kunnen haar niet meer genezen."

De term baarmoederhalskanker zegt me niets, maar…

"Niet meer genezen? Wat bedoel je?" vraag ik bars.

"Tegen sommige aardse ziekten helpt geen enkel middel, pa," antwoordt Trunks. "Gewone medicijnen, senzubonen, magische helingen… De ziekte is in een te vergevorderd stadium."

Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Dan wensen we haar toch terug met de Dragon Balls?"

Ik zie hoe Trunks een wanhopige blik op Tisha werpt en verlies mijn geduld.

"Wat?" schreeuw ik kwaad. "Waarom zeggen jullie niets?"

"Dat is niet mogelijk, Vegeta," zegt Tisha zacht. "Met de Dragon Balls kunnen we alleen mensen terugwensen die door onnatuurlijke oorzaak om het leven zijn gekomen."

Even wordt alles zwart om me heen. Dan storm ik de capsule uit en vlieg naar Bulma's kamer. Ze ligt in bed en ziet er inderdaad ziek uit, bijna… breekbaar.

"Vegeta," fluistert ze. "Kom hier."

Ik laat me op de rand van haar bed zakken en grijp haar hand.

"Hoe kan dit gebeuren?" vraag ik verstikt. Tot mijn verbazing zie ik haar glimlachen.

"Kennelijk is mijn tijd gekomen, Vegeta. Ik vind het jammer dat ik Bra niet verder kan zien opgroeien, maar… ik heb een gelukkig leven gehad. En ik weet zeker dat Tisha en jij het prima redden samen."

"Hoe weet je…" Ze onderbreekt me, nu zacht lachend.

"Ik ben toch niet blind, Vegeta. Ik wist onmiddellijk dat je voor haar zou kiezen zodra ze terug zou komen. Ik heb tijd genoeg gehad om me daarop voor te bereiden en ik geloof echt dat het beter is zo. Jullie horen bij elkaar… Ik laat Capsule Corp. na aan Trunks en Bra, omdat ik ze allebei als mijn kinderen beschouw. Ze moeten later zelf maar kiezen wie het bedrijf overneemt, voorlopig kan mijn vader de boel nog wel runnen. En mochten ze het willen verkopen, dan krijgen jullie allemaal een salaris uitbetaald van de winst – ik wil dat jullie nooit om geld verlegen zitten zolang jullie hier zijn."

Ik geloof mijn oren niet. Ze heeft alles al gepland. "Maar waarom?"

"Jullie zijn de sterkste vechters in het hele universum," zegt ze warm. "Jullie wijden je leven aan het beschermen van mijn thuisplaneet… Dit is toch wel het minste wat ik voor jullie kan doen."

Ik zwijg, overdonderd door haar visie op het hele gebeuren. Ze is op de hoogte van mijn verleden! Hoe kan ze dan zo kalm zijn? Waarom geeft ze ons haar vaders levenswerk?

Ze knijpt in mijn hand en ik kijk haar aan. "Ik weet dat je ook van mij houdt, Vegeta, en dat dit hele gedoe ontzettend verwarrend is. Maar ik wil niet dat je je schuldig voelt over wat er gebeurd is. Het was het lot dat ons bij elkaar bracht… en ons nu weer uit elkaar haalt."

Ik trek haar overeind en neem haar in mijn armen. Ik voel haar adem in mijn nek als ze een diepe zucht slaakt.

"Al moet ik toegeven dat ik dit wel erg gemist heb," fluistert ze. Ik voel haar handen over mijn rug en schouders glijden. Onmiddellijk komt de herinnering aan die ene nacht bij me terug. Overmand door emoties kus ik haar en het lijkt eeuwen te duren voor ze zich lostrekt.

"Ik wil niet dat je doodgaat," zeg ik bruusk. "Het kan gewoon niet." Ik sta op en ren bijna de kamer uit.

De volgende dagen breng ik door in pure wanhoop en onzekerheid. Nooit had ik gedacht dat Bulma me zo diep raakte, maar kennelijk geef ik veel meer om haar dan ik mezelf ooit heb durven bekennen. Ik breng dagen aan haar bed door in diepe stilte. Dan schiet er een vreselijke gedachte door mijn hoofd en ik ga onmiddellijk op zoek naar Tisha. Ik vind haar bij de grot, in diepe trance. Ruw grijp ik haar vast en schud haar door elkaar.

"Wist jij het?" schreeuw ik buiten zinnen.

"What the… Vegeta, wat is er in hemelsnaam aan de hand?"

"Jij bent helderziend! Hadden we Bulma's ziekte kunnen voorkomen?" Mijn greep verstevigt zich zodra ze probeert los te komen.

"Wat denk je zelf?" vraagt ze, nu zelf ook boos. "Natuurlijk niet!"

"En hoe kan ik dat controleren?" Ik ben nog steeds furieus.

"Dat kun je niet. Vegeta, je bent jezelf niet. Laat me alsjeblieft los."

Ik werp haar tegen een rotsblok aan. Steengruis valt op de grond. Hijgend van mijn eigen uitbarsting zak ik op één knie neer. Tisha komt behoedzaam naar me toe en wil haar hand op mijn schouder leggen om me te kalmeren, maar ik sla haar hand weg en vlieg de grot uit. Terug op Capsule Corp. blijf ik heel even zweven voor Bulma's raam. Ik kijk haar aan en ze kijkt terug alsof ze al weet wat ik ga doen. Hoe groot is haar begrip al die jaren geweest! Met pijn in mijn hart maak ik alles klaar voor mijn vertrek.

Nog geen twee uur later stijg ik op en laat de aarde achter in de ijzige kou van het heelal. Al mijn woede en frustratie vallen in een grote golf over me heen. Het is als een deken van duisternis die me toedekt… het voelt aan alsof ik eindelijk ben thuisgekomen. Ik geloof geen woord van wat Tisha heeft gezegd. Ze zal het ongetwijfeld hebben zien aankomen, maar wilde mij voor zichzelf hebben. Het is me nu zo ontzettend duidelijk, dat ik mezelf wel voor mijn hoofd kan slaan dat ik het niet eerder doorhad. Ze is een Magiër, bedenk ik me dan. Wie weet wat voor spreuken ze in de tussentijd op me heeft gebruikt om me aan haar te binden? Wat ben ik blind geweest! Hoe heb ik mezelf al die tijd kunnen voorhouden dat ik in staat was tot liefde? Ik ben een Saiyan, liefde bestaat niet in onze wereld. Ik weet nu wat me te doen staat… en zet meteen koers naar de overblijfselen van Frieza's rijk.

"Goeie God! Het is Prins Vegeta!"

"Maar die was toch gesneuveld?"

Een enorme straal energie ontsnapt aan mijn rechterhand. Het hoofdkwartier van Frieza's handlangers verdwijnt in een daverende explosie. Zo trek ik het heelal door, jagend op alles wat ooit voor Frieza heeft gewerkt. Ik kom oude bekenden tegen, met wie ik hele bevolkingen heb uitgeroeid… Niets kan me meer schelen. Ik maak ze allemaal af, één voor één. Mijn zwerftocht duurt maanden en maanden. Na anderhalf jaar in de ruimte en op onbekende planeten te hebben doorgebracht, zijn de handlangers van Frieza allen geëlimineerd. Mijn bloeddorst en vechtlust zijn in die periode weer volledig terug op hun oude niveau en ik besef opeens hoezeer ik dit leven gemist heb.

Op een avond zit ik in een bar waar kennelijk alleen interstellair tuig toegang heeft. De portier was niet echt een uitdaging en ik loop langzaam naar binnen. Na een paar drankjes (geen idee wat erin zit, maar je wordt er in ieder geval dronken van) komt er een vrouw naast me zitten. Er lopen wel meer vrouwen rond hier, maar ze zijn veel te trashy om interessant te zijn. Deze vrouw is anders: ze heeft stijl. Bovendien vermoed ik dat ze ouder is dan ik, ook al ziet ze er nog prima uit. Ik ben nog steeds uit mijn humeur omdat mijn wraak tot een einde is gekomen. Mijn vechtlust ligt nog op topniveau en mijn honger is wat dat betreft verre van gestild. Terwijl ik over deze dingen zit na te denken, voel ik hoe er iemand tegen me aan valt. Ik grijp de man, die bijna twee keer zo groot en breed is als ikzelf, bij zijn kraag en til hem van de grond. Hij grijnst dom en spuugt me in mijn gezicht. Ik sla hem met een vinnige uppercut door het dak van het café heen. Idioot.

De vrouw naast me biedt me een tissue aan om mijn gezicht schoon te vegen. Ik accepteer dit zonder een woord te zeggen. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik hoe ze zich naar me toe buigt.

"Je ziet er eenzaam uit. Als je zin hebt in gezelschap, laat het me dan weten." Ik kijk  chagrijnig om; dus toch een hoer. Dan verstijf ik en kijk haar stomverbaasd aan. Die ogen… oneindig blauw zoals die van Bulma. Ze staat op en loopt naar de uitgang. Zodra ze de straat over is gestoken, sta ik voor haar. Zwijgend neemt ze me op met die grote blauwe ogen, pakt dan mijn hand en trekt me mee naar het dichtstbijzijnde hotel. Ze betaalt zelf voor een suite, en ik herzie mijn mening. Een hoer zou zoiets nooit doen, veel te duur. We stappen in de lift naar de bovenste verdieping en nog steeds zwijgt ze. Met de keycard maakt ze de deur naar de suite open. Ik loop langs haar heen naar binnen en laat me dan met gesloten ogen op het kingsize bed vallen. Herinneringen tuimelen door mijn hoofd en ik word overspoeld door hevige emoties. Dan hef ik mijn hoofd op om te zien waar de vrouw is gebleven. Ze komt net de badkamer uit en heeft alleen een kort zijden kamerjasje aan.

"Kom," zegt ze zacht en wenkt me naar de badkamer. Ze kleedt me uit en laat me plaatsnemen in het bad. Terwijl het bad volloopt, komt ze achter me op de badrand zitten en masseert mijn schouders. Door het warme water en haar knedende handen ontspan ik me volledig.

"Wie ben je?" vraag ik haar.

"Maakt het wat uit?" Ze trekt de kamerjas uit en laat zich naast me in bad glijden. "Ik zag dat je iemand nodig had. Je hoeft me niet te vertellen wat je hebt meegemaakt, ik zie de pijn in je ogen." Ze legt een hand in mijn nek en drukt dan zacht haar lippen op de mijne. Mijn handen beginnen haar lichaam te verkennen en al snel hoor ik haar ademhaling sneller gaan. Ik til haar uit het bad en wrijf ons droog, terwijl ik haar nek en schouders zoen. De handdoek valt op de grond en ik draag haar naar het bed. Het duurt niet lang voor ze smekend in mijn oor kreunt: "Neem me nu, alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft!" Ook ik kan me niet langer inhouden en duw mezelf ruw bij haar naar binnen. Ik hoor hoe ze haar adem naar binnen zuigt en dan trillend weer uitademt. "Ga door," hijgt ze. Haar nagels klauwen in mijn rug en de pijn schroeft mijn lustgevoelens nog een eind omhoog. Het tempo opvoerend, bijt ik in haar schouder en ik hoor aan haar gekreun dat ze niet weet wat haar overkomt. Ik kom vrij snel klaar, maar ben nog lang niet bevredigd. Zij gelukkig ook niet. Ik neem haar vanuit alle denkbare posities, tot ik uitgeput in elkaar zak. Ze kruipt tegen mijn hijgende borstkas aan en trekt de dekens over ons heen. Daarna wordt alles zwart om me heen.

Ik word wakker en merk onmiddellijk hoe koud ze is. Ik til haar kin op en voel dat haar lichaam helemaal stijf is. Ik til een ooglid op en één van haar mooie blauwe ogen staart me leeg aan. Ik spring vol afschuw het bed uit; ze is dood!

"En, Vegeta, was het lekker om het met een dooie te doen?" hoor ik een stem in mijn hoofd vragen. Ze komt me vaag bekend voor. Dan herinner ik het me.

"Riana! Maar jij bent dood!"

"Wat is dood? Mijn lichaam is er niet meer, nee. Maar mijn geest is nog springlevend."

"Ga verdomme uit mijn hoofd!" schreeuw ik machteloos.

"Ik dacht het niet, ik ben behoorlijk onder de indruk van je lichaam, Vegeta. Wat een uithoudingsvermogen! Ik moet zeggen dat ik me vannacht opperbest vermaakt heb."

Een golf van misselijkheid overvalt me. "Smerige teef," sis ik. "Waarom ik?"

"Kom nou! Om Tisha terug te pakken, dat lijkt me logisch. O, dat weet je natuurlijk nog niet, maar ze is naar je onderweg, ik was nog bijna te laat geweest. Maar nu…" Mijn hoofd voelt aan alsof het opzwelt en bijna uit elkaar spat. Ik breng mijn hand omhoog naar mijn gezicht en er gloeit een dodelijke energiebol op.

"Ga uit mijn lichaam of we gaan er allebei aan," dreig ik.

Ze giechelt. "Ik dacht het niet…" Ik voel hoe ze mijn arm omlaag drukt en dan word ik weggedrukt naar een klein hoekje achter in mijn hoofd. Ik heb geen enkele controle meer over mezelf, maar kan nog alles voelen, zien en horen. Alle engelen uit de hemel vloekend zie ik haar het raam uitvliegen… met mijn lichaam.

We vliegen al uren en ik kan nog steeds niet bedenken waar ze heengaat. Onderweg test ze mijn krachten, wordt Super Saiyan en dan Super Saiyan 2. Ik hoor haar krankzinnige lach door mijn hoofd echoën. Eindelijk begint ze af te remmen en ik zie een ruimteschip staan. En wat nog veel erger is, ik zie Tisha. Ze is veranderd; haar ogen staan hard en koud en ze staat rechtop, met haar schouders naar achter getrokken. Ze doet me onmiddellijk aan mijn vader denken en ik schrik. Wat is er met haar gebeurd? Zou ze ook door Riana overgenomen zijn?

"Nee, schat, ik heb haar niet overgenomen. Maar ze is onderweg geland op de Planeet der Schaduwen en wie weet wat voor enge ziekte ze daar heeft opgepikt…"

"Houd je bek, trut."

Ik hul me verder in zwijgen, die bitch kan mijn gedachten lezen. Riana gebruikt mijn supersnelheid om Tisha van achteren bij haar keel te grijpen. Ik hoor mijn eigen stem: "Moest je me weer achterna komen? Ik geloof niet dat je de boodschap begrepen hebt, dus laat het me nog één keer aan je uitleggen. Ik heb jou niet nodig!"

Mijn arm klemt als een bankschroef om haar keel. Ik hoor haar zacht lachen.

"Wie begrijpt het hier nou niet? Het gaat niet om nodig hebben, het gaat om verantwoordelijkheden. Je kinderen missen je, Vegeta, ik niet. Voor mijn part rot je weg in een eenzaam graf aan de andere kant van het sterrenstelsel. Sterker nog, als je niet meegaat naar huis zal ik er hoogstpersoonlijk voor zorgen dat je deze ontmoeting niet overleeft."

Ik geloof mijn oren niet! Wat is er met Tisha gebeurd? Ze praat alsof ze een volbloed Saiyan is, alsof ze op een missie is en een zwakkere tegenstander een lesje moet leren. Ik voel mezelf kwaad worden. Riana lacht in haar vuistje.

"Wie gaat dit niet overleven? Ik geloof dat ik hier in een betere positie ben." Tisha worstelt om los te komen en komt verbaasd tot de conclusie, dat ik te sterk ben geworden.

"Dat was ik je nog vergeten te vertellen, Vegeta," hoor ik Riana tegen me zeggen. "Door mijn zwarte magie ben je waarschijnlijk minstens drie keer zo sterk als je eerst was…"

Ik val vandaag van de ene verbazing in de andere. Dat betekent dat ik Tisha kan verslaan! Dat ik eindelijk de sterkste vechter in het universum ben! Zonder dat ik het doorheb, krijg ik weer enige controle over mijn lichaam. Mijn geest is verduisterd door zondige motieven en ik oefen steeds meer druk uit op Tisha's keel. Te laat voel ik haar hand langs mijn buik naar beneden glijden. Een energiebol gloeit op en raakt genadeloos mijn kruis. Brullend van pijn laat ik haar los.

Tisha lacht uitbundig. "Altijd al een kwetsbare plek geweest," grijnst ze. "Je bent niet de enige die sterker is geworden, Vegeta. Ik heb wat hulp van buitenaf gehad voor ik hierheen kwam."

"Ik ook," grijns ik terug. Ik verhoog mijn energieniveau en dan gebeurt er iets ongelooflijks: mijn staart groeit terug. Ik had geen idee dat dat mogelijk was nadat Frieza hem had laten verwijderen. Het was zijn manier om onze kracht in bedwang te houden; zonder staart waren we nog steeds enorm sterk, maar was er geen enkele kans dat we ooit even sterk als hijzelf zouden worden.

Mijn staart krult lenig om mijn middel en omvat me automatisch. Tijdens een gevecht laten Saiyans hun staart nooit loshangen, omdat het een te kwetsbaar punt is. Als vanouds ligt mijn staart als een riem om mijn middel. Ik voel de kracht door me heen stromen en adem diep in. Riana, misschien ben je toch niet zo'n teef als ik aanvankelijk dacht. Ik begin als een waanzinnige te lachen en schiet een paar kunstmanen de lucht in. Ik zie Tisha schrikken als ze ziet wat ik van plan ben… Dan sluit ze haar ogen en omhult zichzelf met een energieschild.

"O ja, dat zal echt helpen tegen de kracht van een Oozaru," hoon ik. Net als ik mijn gezicht naar de manen wil opheffen om te transformeren in de enorme monsterachtige aap waar Saiyans zo gevreesd om zijn, merk ik een vreemde verandering in de atmosfeer op. Ik draai me om naar Tisha en zie binnen het energieschild vreemde, dampende gestalten om haar heen kolken. Dan wordt ze omhuld door een hologram van een goudomrande Oozaru en krijg ik de schrik van mijn leven: ook haar staart is terug!

"Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen?" Voor zover ik weet, groeit een staart nooit meer terug bij een halfbloed.

Ze kijkt me met een onheilspellende blik aan. "Zoals ik al zei, met wat hulp van buitenaf." Ze heft haar gezicht op naar mijn kunstmanen en transformeert. Ik volg snel haar voorbeeld. Ons gevecht begint met enorme explosies van kracht, maar Oozaru's brengen elkaar maar weinig schade toe. Het is een soort beschermingsmechanisme; Saiyans horen elkaar niet aan te vallen in die vorm. Kwaad transformeer ik terug naar mijn normale vorm en schiet de kunstmanen kapot. Ook Tisha transformeert terug.

"Dat had je niet verwacht, he?" Licht hijgend zweeft ze voor me. Er komt een ander plan in me op en ik raadpleeg Riana.

"Kan ik met jouw krachten een gecombineerde transformatie uitvoeren?"

"Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen. Natuurlijk! Transformeer maar een eind weg en maak gebruik van het verrassingselement."

Ik strek mijn linkerhand uit naar de hemel en de wolken kleuren zwart. Donkere wolkenflarden komen van bovenaf naar me toe en bliksem doorklieft de lucht. Ik bal mijn rechtervuist en voel een onmetelijke kracht mijn lichaam in schieten als ik herhaaldelijk door de lichtflitsen word getroffen. Tevreden hef ik mijn hoofd op en bewonder de zilveren kleur van mijn staart. Het is gelukt!

Tisha's mond valt open van verbazing.

"Onmogelijk," roept ze. "Dat kan alleen met hulp van een Magiër!"

"Correct en tevens juist," klinkt Riana's stem uit mijn mond. "Hallo, zusje. Ik moet toegeven dat je een erg goede smaak hebt wat mannen betreft. Ik heb de afgelopen tijd in veel lichamen gezeten, maar dit is pas echt de moeite waard. Ook in bed is hij zeker niet slecht."

Tisha haalt haar schouders op. "Ik dacht dat we voorgoed van je af waren, maar helaas. In dat geval sterven jullie allebei. Zonder nieuw lichaam houd je het geen dag vol… en ik weet hoe ik je geest kan vangen."

Riana lacht bulderend. Ik wist niet dat vrouwen dat konden! Ik besluit Tisha geen tijd te geven om ook te transformeren en val aan. Ik geniet van mijn eigen snelheid; ze heeft niet eens tijd om haar verbaasde uitdrukking volledig weer te geven voor mijn vuist haar kaak raakt. De volgende minuten is ze niet meer dan een boksbal en ik voel weerzin in me opkomen. Dit is geen eervol gevecht, ze heeft geen enkele kans om zich te verdedigen. Riana's stem galmt echter door mijn hoofd: "Doe niet zo stom, Vegeta! Dit is je enige kans om haar te verslaan! Zodra ze getransformeerd is, is ze minstens even sterk als jij… Dat moeten we niet hebben."

"Wie heeft het over 'we'? Ik geloof dat jij mij harder nodig hebt dan ik jou… Ze moet transformeren, anders weiger ik verder te gaan."

"WAT? Idioot!"

Ik voel hoe ze probeert de controle te herwinnen, maar door mijn transformatie kan ik haar weerstaan. In deze vorm heeft ze geen macht meer over me, ze zit machteloos in mijn hoofd en kan slechts toekijken.

"Transformeer, Tisha. Dit is te makkelijk."

"Goh, je hebt dus nog enig eergevoel over, Vegeta. Bij deze…" Ze strekt haar hand uit naar de hemel en vangt de bliksemstralen op. Dan valt ze hoestend op de grond en kijkt naar haar staart. Bruin.

Ik grom gefrustreerd. Wat ging er mis? Ik hoor haar vloeken. "Energietekort… Shit!"

Dan vuurt ze een enorme kunstmaan af en heft haar gezicht op naar het bijna verblindende licht. "Saiyan Spirits, ik roep jullie hulp NU in!" roept ze. "Geef me de ultieme vorm van alle Saiyans!" Een nieuwe transformatie vindt plaats: haar haar wordt weer Saiyanzwart en langer dan het eerst was. Haar ogen kleuren geel en haar staart is nu rood. Haar bovenlichaam is bedekt met een rode vacht.

"Vegeta… Maak kennis met de ultieme Saiyanvorm: Super Saiyan 4!"

"Waar heb je Super Saiyan 3 gelaten?"

"Overgeslagen. Goku kan die vorm wel aannemen, ik niet. Maar wat maakt het uit? Sterker dan dit wordt niemand. Begroet de andere dimensie maar vast…"

Ik kan haar bewegingen nauwelijks volgen in deze vorm. Mijn God, wat is ze snel! Deze keer vervul ik de rol van boksbal, al mijn verdedigingspogingen lopen op niets uit. Ik kan de bloeddorst in haar ogen zien glimmen als ze opnieuw aanvalt. Ze hoekt me keihard de grond in. Het duurt een tijdje voor ik weer normaal kan zien. Mijn val heeft een grote krater gecreëerd en ik probeer erachter te komen waar Tisha gebleven is. Riana schreeuwt wanhopig in mijn hoofd.

"Hou je kop, bitch! Zo kan ik me niet concentreren!" Ik voel Tisha's energie te laat. Ze grijpt me van achter vast in een dodelijke wurggreep.

"Helemaal in jouw stijl, Vegeta: de laffe aanval van achteren. Het is mijn eer te na om je op die manier af te maken." Ze trapt me hard in mijn rug en ik vlieg opnieuw de harde rotsgrond in. Hijgend en bloedend kruip ik overeind. Opeens dringt het tot me door: dit is mijn laatste gevecht. Ze is zoveel sterker dan ik… Ik heb mijn enige kans laten liggen toen ik haar toestond te transformeren!

Machteloos zie ik toe hoe ze op me af komt. Het lijkt in slow motion te gaan en dan zie ik eindelijk de opening waar ik al zolang op wacht. Met gesloten ogen stort ik me vol in mijn laatste aanval, grijp en vind houvast. Dan trek ik met alle kracht die me nog rest. Haar rode staart geeft uiteindelijk mee en laat dan volledig los. Ze transformeert onmiddellijk terug naar haar oorspronkelijke vorm. Mijn ene mondhoek krult triomfantelijk omhoog als ik pesterig haar staart heen en weer zwaai.

"Volgens mij heb je wat verloren," zeg ik sarcastisch. "En wat kun je nu nog doen?"

Ze vloekt. "Goed punt. Ik heb weinig keus, denk ik." Ze heft haar linkerhand op en transformeert naar haar magische vorm. "Ik moet Riana zien te vangen, dan stort jij vanzelf ook in."

"Succes," lacht Riana.

Tisha verdwijnt in het niets, maar met Riana's magische krachten kan ik makkelijk bepalen waar ze is. Ze blijkt opnieuw geen partij voor me te zijn, maar deze keer vind ik het niet erg meer; ik heb inmiddels gezien waar mijn trots en eer meestal in uitloopt. Al snel ligt ze uitgeput en hevig bloedend op de grond. Met een zwakke glimlach kijkt ze naar me op.

"Maak er een eind aan, Vegeta. Ik weet wanneer ik verslagen ben." Ze laat haar armen naast zich neervallen, zodat haar lichaam onbeschermd is. Ik strek mijn rechterhand uit en een energiebol begint zich knetterend te vormen in de palm van mijn hand. Dan voel ik Tisha's energie opeens achter me in plaats van voor me en draai me met een ruk om. Mijn Saiyan instincten zijn sterker dan Riana's magische training en daar had Tisha al de hele tijd op gerekend. Terwijl ik me omdraai, vliegt ze overeind met gestrekte arm… Het lijkt of de wereld stilstaat en er geen einde komt aan dat ene moment. Dan voel ik de pijn door me heen snijden en kijk naar mijn middenrif. Tisha's vuist is dwars door mijn buikholte gegaan en komt er aan de andere kant weer uit. Ik val op mijn knieën neer en trek haar mee. Snakkend naar adem kijk ik haar aan. Ik zie geen greintje spijt in haar ogen; het lijkt alsof ik mezelf in de spiegel zie… en dan zie ik mijn vader in haar ogen. Nu pas besef ik wat ze heeft gedaan. Op de Planeet der Schaduwen is ze gefuseerd met de Saiyan Spirits, de gezamenlijke voorouders van het complete Saiyanras. Daar komt haar enorme kracht vandaan! Alle royale bloedlijnen zijn in de Saiyan Spirits vertegenwoordigd: Vixen, Hexen, Raven… en Vegeta. Ik ben verslagen door mijn eigen voorvaderen. Bloed loopt vanuit mijn mond over mijn kin. Riana schreeuwt in mijn hoofd, maar het klinkt ineens ontzettend ver weg. Ik voel hoe het leven uit me vloeit, zoals het al eens eerder gebeurd is door Frieza's toedoen. Haar ogen laten de mijne nog steeds niet los. Ze knijpt ze tot spleetjes en trekt dan met een ruk haar vuist terug. Ik val voorover tegen haar aan en ze duwt me ruw opzij. Ik voel hoe ze haar hand met het amulet op mijn voorhoofd legt en hoor haar stem gebieden: "Riana, kom tot mij. Verlaat dit lichaam en keer weer tot je oorspronkelijke staat. Wees mijn gevangene na verslagen te zijn in een eervol gevecht. Kom tot mij!" Riana wordt uit me losgetrokken en ik voel haar kracht verdwijnen. Een lichtflits schiet Tisha's hand in. Grimmig kijkt ze op me neer. "Ik zal je kinderen vertellen dat je niet meer terugkomt, Vegeta. Je hebt dit zelf zo gewild. Wat betreft dat Saiyans geen liefde nodig hebben: dat weet ik nu dankzij de Saiyan Spirits. Het is ronduit belachelijk dat ik mezelf al die tijd heb voorgehouden dat ik van je hield. Het was een zielig excuus om je daden destijds te kunnen verdragen. Maar ik ken je ware motieven nu. Je zult niet rusten tot je de sterkste bent, ook al houdt dat in dat je mij moet doden. Helaas voor jou was ik je voor."

Ze staat op en loopt terug naar haar ruimteschip, ondertussen haar handen schoonvegend aan haar shirt. Haar trotse rug is het laatste wat ik zie voor ik overmand word door duisternis.


	5. Part V: Tisha

DEEL V:        TISHA 

Ik voel opluchting terwijl mijn schip opstijgt. Vegeta zal me nooit meer lastigvallen, het is afgelopen. Riana zal binnen vierentwintig uur opgelost zijn, haar geest kan niet voortleven in isolatie in mijn lichaam. Mijn gezicht ontspant voor het eerst sinds lange tijd. Twee vliegen in één klap! Ik kan niet wachten tot ik weer thuis ben en bal mijn vuisten. Door de fusie met de Saiyan Spirits ben ik enorm veranderd en ik geniet nu pas van het feit dat ik de sterkste vechter van het hele universum ben. Ik begrijp nu wat Vegeta daar zo belangrijk aan vond…

Eenmaal thuis vertel ik het nieuws aan Trunks en Bra. Ze zijn allebei diep geschokt, maar ik leg ze kalm uit dat het niet anders kon. Bra barst in tranen uit – hel, ze is ook pas negen en kan het allemaal niet bevatten. Ik troost haar zo goed mogelijk, maar in de dagen daarna zondert ze zich af. Ze lijkt behoorlijk op haar vader in dat soort dingen, met Trunks kan ik veel beter praten. Hij vraagt me het hemd van het lijf over het gevecht. Omdat hij meer Saiyan dan Magiër is, begrijpt hij mijn handelswijze. Dan schudt hij zijn hoofd. "Vader… Het ging de laatste tijd zo goed met hem! De dood van m… Bulma moet hem over de grens hebben getrokken."

"Wat er ook gebeurt, Vegeta kun je nooit vertrouwen, Trunks. Hoe vreselijk ik het ook vind om te zeggen, hij gaat veel te veel op in zijn eigen trots- en eergevoelens. Hij zou me zonder enige twijfel hebben gedood, alleen maar om de sterkste te worden. Nu ik gefuseerd ben met de Saiyan Spirits, begrijp ik zijn motieven, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ik ze goedkeur. Ik heb gedaan wat ik kon."

Trunks zucht diep. "Arme Bra… Ze was gek op hem, ook al liepen ze voortdurend te bekvechten. Ik hoop dat ze het kan accepteren."

"Ze zal wel moeten," zeg ik hard. "Voor ons begint een nieuw leven… Zonder Vegeta."

"Goku! Wat leuk dat je ons komt opzoeken!" Ik ren de tuin in om hem te begroeten en kijk hem verbaasd aan als ik zie hoe ernstig zijn gezicht staat.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vraag ik onmiddellijk.

"Problemen in Otherworld. We moeten er direct heen, King Kai nam net contact met me op."

Ik knik en zeg: "Wacht even, ben zo terug." Ik sleur Trunks de keuken uit, zijn broodje nog in zijn hand. Dan leggen we onze hand op Goku's schouder en verdwijnen in het niets. Bra kijkt ons met een chagrijnig gezicht na, maar ik ben de enige die dat nog ziet. In een flits zijn we in… Ja, waar eigenlijk? Dit lijkt helemaal niet op Otherworld!

"Goku…" zeg ik waarschuwend. "Is dit een of andere grap?"

Hij kijkt verbaasd om zich heen. "Nee, dit moet Otherworld zijn, ik voel de energie van King Yemma!"

Ik concentreer me en knik dan. "Je hebt gelijk. Maar hij voelt vreemd aan." We vliegen met zijn drieën naar het incheckpunt en krijgen de schrik van ons leven: het is volledig bedekt met een glasachtige substantie. Goku vuurt een schot af, maar boekt daarmee geen enkel resultaat. Ik vloek binnensmonds. "What the hell is hier aan de hand?"

Trunks kijkt me vragend aan. "Kan dit het werk van een Magiër zijn?

Ik twijfel. "Lijkt me sterk, maar er zit wel een magisch luchtje aan. De energie die ik voel, is slechter dan ik ooit heb gevoeld… Goku, vraag het eens aan King Yemma?"

Telepathisch contact met King Yemma verklaart alles.

De doden worden gereinigd van hun zonden en slechtheid voor ze verder mogen gaan en dat gebeurt in een gigantische machine – en die is geëxplodeerd. Ik sla mijn hand tegen mijn voorhoofd. "Fantastisch! Eeuwenlang hebben zich daar kwade krachten opgestapeld en nu zwerven ze hier ergens rond?"

"Dat is nog niet alles, de dimensies beginnen in elkaar over te lopen door de enorme verschuiving in het evenwicht… Op dit moment wordt jullie planeet belaagd door alle slechteriken die ooit in de hel terecht zijn gekomen!"

Ik zucht eens diep en haal dan geërgerd mijn schouders op.

"Okee. Trunks, wij gaan kijken waar die kwade krachten zich verstopt hebben. Goku, probeer jij ondertussen King Yemma te bevrijden."

"En de aarde dan?" vraagt Goku me met een bijna bezorgde blik.

Ik lach hem vrolijk toe en zeg: "Dat moeten Gohan en Goten toch makkelijk aankunnen?"

Hij denkt even na en knikt dan net zo vrolijk terug. Trunks en ik vertrekken en vliegen op de vreemd aanvoelende energie af. We hoeven niet lang te zoeken; voor ons doemt een enorme gestalte op.

"Janemba!" roept het wezen voortdurend. Het is groot, ziet eruit als een uit zijn krachten gegroeide Pokémon en stuitert rond als een kind van twee jaar oud. Ik kijk Trunks verveeld aan.

"Wat moeten we hier nou weer mee? Hij ziet er nog niet zo kwaad uit…" Ik vlieg naar het wezen toe en blijf voor zijn enorme hoofd zweven. "Janemba!" brult het zodra het me in zijn blikveld krijgt. Dat blijkt meteen een soort strijdkreet waarmee het me aanvalt. Verbaasd over de snelheid van het lompe wezen land ik hard op de grond. Trunks kijkt grijnzend op me neer. "Niet zo kwaad, zei je? Ik geloof dat Pokémon hier sterker is dan je denkt!"

"Ik denk dat het beestje Janemba heet," zeg ik terwijl ik kreunend overeind kom. "Laten we hem inpakken en daarna wegwezen, ik vind gevechten met plumpuddingen niet bijster interessant." We transformeren naar Super Saiyan en vallen Janemba gezamenlijk aan. Het beest heeft een irritante gewoonte: het kan slaan en dan de slag teleporteren naar een geheel andere locatie. Trunks en ik worden dan ook herhaaldelijk vanuit andere hoeken geraakt dan we verwachten. "Dit begint me serieus de keel uit te hangen," grom ik kwaad. "Leid hem af, dan maak ik er een eind aan." Trunks knikt en valt Janemba aan. Ik vlieg omhoog en suis dan met hoge snelheid op het hoofd van het beest af, met twee energiebollen klaar in mijn handen. Ik stort mezelf letterlijk door Janemba heen en spring daarna snel naar achteren om te zien of hij werkelijk verslagen is… Eerst lijkt het alsof zijn lichaam naar binnen kolkt en verdwijnt, maar dan zien we dat er in feite een transformatie plaatsvindt. Janemba wordt een stuk kleiner, paars, gehoornd en krijgt een staart. Het Pokémon-uiterlijk is volledig verdwenen en zijn blik jaagt me angst aan. Dan trekt het nieuwe wezen vanuit het niets een zwaard en ook daarmee kan het slagen teleporteren.

"Trunks, kijk uit!" Trunks is echter te laat met zijn energieschild en valt zwaargewond neer. Hij transformeert onmiddellijk terug naar zijn normale vorm. Ik ren erheen om hem te genezen, maar Janemba teleporteert en staat opeens voor me. Hij grijpt me bij mijn keel en tilt me op. Welke tegenaanvallen ik ook probeer, het wezen weigert los te laten. Dan begint hij tergend langzaam zijn hand samen te knijpen… Rochelend transformeer ik naar Super Saiyan 2, maar ook daar is hij niet van onder de indruk. De wereld om me heen begint in razend tempo te vervagen. "Ongelooflijk," denk ik nog, "wat een kracht…" Dan flitst er een gestalte langs me heen en trapt Janemba bij me weg. Ik val languit op mijn rug op de grond en verlies een moment het bewustzijn. Vervolgens sla ik mijn ogen op en probeer uit alle macht weer lucht door mijn beschadigde keel naar binnen te zuigen. Ik richt me, steunend op mijn elleboog, op en krijg de verrassing van mijn leven. Vegeta staat met zijn rug naar me toe, rechtop en klaar voor de aanval. In plaats van zijn gebruikelijke Saiyan armor draagt hij een donkerblauwe gi en de onvermijdelijke witte handschoenen en laarzen. Zijn staart ligt strak om zijn middel gebonden.

"Niet gedacht… dat je me ooit nog een reden zou geven… om blij te zijn je te zien," zeg ik sarcastisch, nog steeds hijgend en hoestend.

Hij draait zich om en kijkt me met een dodelijke blik aan. "Maak je geen illusies," snauwt hij. "Ik ben hier om ervoor te zorgen dat je blijft leven… omdat ik je zelf wil doden. Deze paarse freak zal mijn plannen niet dwarsbomen."

"Nog steeds even vriendelijk. Ik dacht dat jij dood was, trouwens." Ik sta op en heel mijn ingedeukte luchtpijp met mijn linkerhand. Hij zwijgt en transformeert naar Super Saiyan 2. Ik zie zijn blik een moment afdwalen en herinner me dan dat Trunks daar nog steeds ergens ligt. Ik vlieg meteen naar hem toe en genees hem.

Vegeta vecht zoals hij het liefste vecht: alleen. Ik laat hem zijn gang gaan, ook al weet ik dat hij Janemba nooit in zijn eentje kan verslaan. Trunks kijkt me vragend aan als ik mijn linkerhand op zijn voorhoofd leg. Ik teleporteer hem terug naar de aarde, want ik wil niet dat hij nogmaals gewond raakt. Mijn helende krachten zijn voorlopig uitgeput en ze kunnen zijn hulp op aarde goed gebruiken. Bovendien wordt het ruzie met Vegeta en daar hoeft hij niet bij te zijn. Ik grijns grimmig en verheug me er nu al op.

Het duurt langer dan ik verwacht voordat Vegeta het gevecht serieus begint te verliezen. Waarschijnlijk heeft hij Janemba hiervoor al geobserveerd toen Trunks en ik met hem bezig waren. Mijn mondhoek krult spottend omhoog. Wat tactiek en sluwheid betreft zal ik hem nooit voorbij kunnen streven, besef ik. Uiteindelijk besluit ik me ook in het gevecht te mengen en stuit op een muur van onwil van Vegeta's kant.

"Houd je erbuiten, Tisha. Ik waarschuw je!"

"Je hebt allang door dat je hem niet aankunt. Laat het arrogante "ik heb jouw hulp niet nodig"-toneelstukje maar zitten. Ik weet hoe we hem kunnen verslaan." Ik ontwijk handig een energiestoot van Janemba en land sierlijk op één been.

"Dat kan me niets schelen," grauwt Vegeta. Hij stort zich opnieuw op Janemba, maar wordt genadeloos afgestraft. Hij transformeert terug naar zijn normale vorm.

"Jammer dat ik mijn staart niet meer heb," zucht ik. "Als Super Saiyan 4 had ik tenminste nog een kans gehad."

"Wil je de mijne lenen?" vraagt hij spottend. Bloed loopt uit een wond op zijn linkerbovenarm en ook zijn gezicht is behoorlijk gehavend. Ik kijk hem kwaad aan en hef dan mijn linkerhand op. Janemba komt vlak voor ons tot stilstand en er valt een diepe stilte.

"Ik heb het gehad met jou. Er is één manier om deze duivel te verslaan en ervoor te zorgen dat de verschillende dimensies weer gescheiden worden. Als je niet wil luisteren, sterf dan nog maar een keer voor mijn part. Zoals je reeds hebt gemerkt, kan het me erg weinig schelen of je leeft of dood bent."

Vegeta kijkt naar Janemba, die roerloos in de lucht hangt. "Ik wist niet dat je de Time Freeze techniek machtig was," merkt hij op. "Maar ik zie je je adem niet inhouden."

Ik grijp hem woest bij zijn bovenarm – ja, zijn linker natuurlijk – en knijp. Hij geeft geen krimp en kijkt me aan met zijn ijskoude, zwarte ogen. "Ik vraag het voor de laatste keer, Vegeta. Doe je mee of niet?"

"Hmpf. Vertel je plan."

"De enige manier om Janemba te verslaan is onze krachten combineren door middel van een fusie." Zweetdruppels lopen over mijn gezicht. "Met onze lichamen als één winnen we. En anders hebben we de ultieme chaos op ons geweten. Kies maar."

Vegeta zwijgt en lijkt uit steen gehouwen, hij beweegt pas na een minuut weer omdat ik op één knie neerzak.

"Kun je die beslissing vandaag nog nemen?" vraag ik hijgend. "Ik houd het niet veel langer vol." Hij aarzelt geen moment en haalt met volle kracht uit naar Janemba… maar slaat dwars door hem heen. Hij vloekt hartgrondig en trekt me dan overeind. "Goed, maar onthoud dit: jij bent daarna aan de beurt."

Ik leg mijn linkerhand op zijn borst voor hij uitgesproken is en concentreer me. We versmelten tot één wezen… Ik laat de tijd verder lopen en hoek Janemba neer. Dan verander ik naar Super Saiyan 2 en vuur een schitterende energiebol op hem af. Janemba raakt me – niet dat ik er iets van voel – en lost dan op in de lucht. Otherworld begint onmiddellijk weer terug te keren naar zijn normale staat. Ik kijk om me heen, nog genietend van de gecombineerde kracht die door mijn spieren heen golft. Mijn linkerhand maakt een snijdend gebaar en onze lichamen splitsen op. Vegeta verdwijnt zonder nog een woord tegen me te zeggen, terwijl ik ervan overtuigd was dat hij me meteen zou aanvallen. Wat is hij van plan?

Mijn krachten keren na het gevecht niet meer terug en nemen af tot ik nauwelijks sterker ben dan een gemiddeld mens. Ik stel Trunks en Goku op de hoogte.

"Het is een test die alle Magiërs moeten afleggen. De timing is echter niet fantastisch, nu Vegeta weer terug is."

"Hee," zegt Goku. "Vergeet niet dat hij ons allemaal geholpen heeft door samen met jou Janemba te verslaan."

"Ik had ook met jou of Trunks kunnen fuseren, Goku. Vegeta deed het niet voor ons... Hij zit ergens een plan uit te broeden, we moeten op onze hoede zijn. Hij mag er niet achter komen dat hij nu de sterkste is."

"Niet zolang ik er ben," gromt Trunks. Hij beseft nauwelijks hoeveel hij op zijn vader lijkt als hij zo'n nors gezicht trekt.

"En ik," valt Goku hem bij. "Ik zal voorlopig bij je blijven, Tisha, voor het geval dat. Hoe meer oogjes we in het zeil houden, hoe beter."

"Hoe lang gaat het duren voor je je kracht weer terug hebt?" vraagt Trunks praktisch.

"Ik heb geen idee, dat varieert. Ik ken een geval waarin het ruim een jaar duurde, maar dat lijkt me hier onwaarschijnlijk vanwege mijn fusie met de Saiyan Spirits. Ik ben nu meer Saiyan dan Magiër, dus het effect op mij zou in principe minder moeten zijn dan op een volbloed Magiër." Ik zucht diep.

"Gaat het?" vraagt Goku bezorgd.

"Heb je enig idee hoe het voelt om al je kracht kwijt te zijn?"

"Ehm... Nee, niet echt."

"Geloof me, het voelt klote."

Trunks onderbreekt mijn zelfmedelijden en vraagt: "Hoe is Vegeta trouwens teruggekomen?"

"Ik geloof dat Bra hem heeft teruggewenst," zeg ik zacht. "Het zou heel goed kunnen dat ze daarmee de wereld heeft gered."

"Hee, je zei net nog dat je ook met Trunks of mij had kunnen fuseren," merkt Goku terecht op.

"Wie weet? Feit blijft dat ik het waarschijnlijk niet overleefd had als Vegeta niet opeens was opgedoken. Janemba had me volledig klem."

Er valt een stilte.

"Dan zullen we hem maar dankbaar zijn, he?" zegt Trunks grimmig. Hij beseft donders goed dat een groot deel van de verdediging van zijn vrienden en familie op zijn schouders rust – en het feit dat de bedreiging bestaat uit zijn eigen vader verwart hem meer dan hij laat blijken...

Weken gaan ongestoord voorbij. Ik ben nog steeds niet gewend aan mijn gebrek aan kracht en ben ook niet van plan eraan gewend te raken. Toch zie ik me genoodzaakt mijn training te staken, mijn lichaam kan het niet aan. Gelaten accepteer ik mijn voorlopige lot en probeer te genieten van de gedwongen rust. Ondanks dat schiet ik vaak midden in de nacht wakker, vrezend dat Vegeta zijn vergeten plan om de aarde te veroveren of te vernietigen werkelijk zal uitvoeren. Goku, die niet van mijn zijde wijkt zolang ik mezelf niet kan verdedigen, ligt echter rustig naast me te slapen en meestal kruip ik tegen hem aan om weer verder te kunnen slapen. Zelfs een vals gevoel van veiligheid is beter dan geen enkel gevoel van veiligheid.


	6. Part VI: Vegeta & Epiloog

DEEL VI:       VEGETA 

Ik zoek telepathisch contact met mijn dochter.

"Dank je, Bra. Je hebt er goed aan gedaan om me terug te wensen."

"Mama zou hebben gewild dat je leefde... Wanneer kom je weer thuis?"

"Sneller dan je denkt. Maar ik heb eerst nog wat dingen te doen."

"Tot gauw, papa."

"Tot snel."

Ik stijg op en gluur door de ramen van Capsule Corp naar binnen. Tisha en Kakarot hangen comfortabel tegen de kussens van de bank en kijken tv. Ik frons mijn wenkbrauwen als ik zie hoe vertrouwelijk ze met elkaar omgaan en vraag me af waar de vrouw van Kakarot is. Mijn verbazing stijgt als ik zie dat ze in hetzelfde bed slapen! Niet beseffend dat het jaloezie is waardoor mijn bloed begint te koken, vlieg ik naar de kamer waar Tisha haar amulet bewaart. Stil als een sluipmoordenaar pak ik het amulet en verdwijn ermee in de nacht.

Mijn plan om Kakarot tijdelijk uit te schakelen is simpel: slaappoeder door zijn favoriete eten en wachten tot het werkt. Als hij midden op de dag zijn slaapvertrek opzoekt, weet ik dat het zover is.

Tisha ligt in bad en schrikt zich een ongeluk als ik opeens voor haar sta.

"Respect voor privacy is jou volkomen vreemd, is het niet?" vraagt ze hatelijk.

"Ik heb alles al eens gezien, dus wat heb je te verbergen?" antwoord ik net zo hatelijk. Ze staat op, laat het bad leeglopen en trekt het douchegordijn dicht. Dan zet ze de douche aan om zich af te spoelen.

"Je bent afgevallen," merk ik verrast op.

"Nieuw magisch trucje," zegt ze kortaf. Met een ruk trekt ze het gordijn open, stapt uit het bad en slaat een handdoek om.

"Wat wil je?" vraagt ze koud.

"Wat denk je zelf?" Ik staar haar wraakzuchtig aan, terwijl mijn energieniveau stijgt.

"Je hebt me gedood, ik eis een revanche."

"Ik heb geen zin in spelletjes, Vegeta," zegt ze vermoeid. Ik kijk haar onderzoekend aan.

"Je verbergt iets voor me," constateer ik. Ze wijkt terug als ik een stap naar haar toe zet.

Ze knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes. "Wat heb je met Goku gedaan?"

"Die slaapt." Ik glimlach gemeen. "En ik denk dat ik er een dubbele begrafenis van ga maken voor jullie."

Ongelooflijk genoeg probeert ze langs me heen naar de deur te komen. Ik vang haar met gemak op.

"Waarom vecht je niet terug? Ik wist dat je afhankelijk van je amulet was, maar dit is belachelijk!" Kwaad gooi ik haar tegen de muur. Haar hoofd knalt hard tegen de tegels en ze valt als een zak aardappelen op de grond. Ik nader voorzichtig, bedacht op een list. Maar haar energie is niet verborgen; hij is volkomen afwezig! Ze is bewusteloos, denk ik bij mezelf. Maar hoe? Ze zou lachend weer op moeten staan! Ik voel onverwacht een luchtstroom langs me heen gaan en draai me om. Te laat. Trunks is via het raam binnengekomen en zijn voet maakt op onzachte manier contact met de zijkant van mijn hoofd. Ik vlieg door de muur van de badkamer heen en land op de gang. Tisha is buiten mijn bereik en ongelovig kijk ik toe hoe mijn eigen zoon me aanvliegt met een moordlustige blik in zijn ogen.

Het duurt niet lang voor we buiten staan; er zit een groot gat in de muur van Capsule Corp. Trunks vecht met zoveel grimmige overtuiging dat ik onwillekeurig aan mezelf moet denken toen ik zijn leeftijd had. Hij heeft nog geen woord tegen me gezegd, maar in zijn ogen lees ik vastbeslotenheid om mij terug te sturen naar de andere dimensie. En verbazingwekkend genoeg lijkt hij de overhand te hebben! Omdat ik niet teveel energie wil verliezen, ga ik snel over naar de volgende fase van mijn plan. Zodra er een korte stilte valt, richt ik me op en trek mijn handschoenen uit. Aan mijn linkerhand gloeit het amulet van Tisha op.

"Dus het is waar," zegt Trunks en verbreekt daarmee de grimmige stilte. "Je bent gekomen om haar te doden."

"Ik eis genoegdoening," grom ik kwaad. "Zij heeft mij eerst gedood."

"Daar had ik alle reden voor," klinkt opeens Tisha's stem onder me. Ze is bijgekomen en heeft snel wat kleren aangetrokken. "Je weigerde je te verzetten tegen Riana, alles wat je wilde was de sterkste zijn. Je liet je verblinden door je eigen valse motieven, Vegeta. Daar heb ik je voor laten boeten en ik hoopte dat je eindelijk tot inkeer was gekomen."

Ik grijns vals. "Integendeel. Het enige wat je hebt bereikt is dat ik uit ben op wraak... en die zal ik krijgen ook!" Ik vlieg op haar af, maar Trunks is sneller en blokkeert mijn weg.

"Je zult door me heen moeten om bij haar te komen, vader." Hij heft afwerend zijn hand op.

"Weet je zeker dat je dit wil, Trunks? Tisha kan zichzelf prima verdedigen, waarom zou jij je hierin mengen?"

"Ik kan wel een paar redenen bedenken," antwoordt hij. "Maar dat zal jou weinig interesseren, vrees ik."

Ik hef mijn linkerhand met het amulet op en zie Tisha's ongelovige gezicht wanneer ik de dubbele transformatie onderga. Triomfantelijk grijnzend kijk ik op haar neer.

"Ik heb een uitstapje naar de planeet van de Magiërs gemaakt en geleerd hoe je ook zonder jullie bloed magische trucjes kunt toepassen. Nu weet ik toevallig dat jij niet kan transformeren zonder je amulet... Dus de situatie begint er vrij hopeloos uit te zien, nietwaar?"

Trunks glimlacht geheimzinnig, maar zegt niets en valt aan. Ik weer hem met gemak af en ga in de tegenaanval. Tisha ziet hulpeloos toe hoe onze zoon het gevecht overduidelijk aan het verliezen is. Trunks geeft echter geen krimp en hij staat telkens weer op om me opnieuw aan te vallen. Hoe langer hij het volhoudt, hoe meer ik mijn hoofd begin te breken over hun strategie. Waarom heeft Tisha nog niet ingegrepen? Is dit haar zieke idee van training voor Trunks? Of kan ze niet terugvechten? Dat moet het zijn, besef ik. Ze zou Trunks nooit onnodig blootstellen aan gevaar. Maar waarom blijft hij deze verloren strijd volhouden? Hij is nog niet eens Super Saiyan geworden, hij probeert niet me niet eens bij te houden. Dat is precies de reden dat ik zo wantrouwig ben en vermoed dat hij iets van plan is. Maar wat? Het antwoord laat niet lang meer op zich wachten. Zodra Trunks werkelijk aan het eind van zijn krachten is, heft hij zijn linkerhand op en balt zijn rechtervuist. Wankelend onder het geweld van de bliksem die in zijn hand slaat, ondergaat ook hij de dubbele transformatie.

"Wat?" schreeuw ik razend. "Dat is onmogelijk! Je hebt geen amulet!"

"Jij hebt geen Magiërbloed en het is jou ook gelukt," werpt hij tegen. Zijn wonden genezen onmiddellijk. "Bovendien is een amulet slechts symbolisch bedoeld – als de nood hoog is, slepen de gebeurtenissen je vanzelf over de drempel. Dus bedankt dat je ervoor zorgde dat ik zover kwam." Hij grijnst en een moment lijkt het alsof ik in de spiegel kijk en mezelf zie. Hoe is het mogelijk dat ik dit niet heb zien aankomen? Dan zie ik Kakarot naar buiten komen; het gevecht duurt al uren en het slaapmiddel is inmiddels uitgewerkt. Langzaam dringt het tot me door dat ik verloren heb. Tegen Trunks en Kakarot samen kan ik niet op en ergens heb ik ook geen zin om het te proberen. Ik laat mijn gebalde vuisten zakken en op hetzelfde moment zie vanuit mijn ooghoek mijn dochter staan. Ze staat voor het raam van haar slaapkamer en heeft alles gezien. Ze staat daar, als een standbeeld, haar ene hand tegen het raam, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen stromen.

"Papa..." klinkt haar kleine stemmetje in mijn hoofd. Er breekt iets in me. Ik doe het amulet af en werp het naar Tisha. Vervolgens vlieg ik naar Bra, storm haar slaapkamer in en omhels haar.

"Het spijt me," zeg ik hees.

"Waarom deed je dat?" Haar grote blauwe ogen kijken me niet-begrijpend aan. Ik schud mijn hoofd en moet haar het antwoord schuldig blijven. Ze legt haar hand op mijn schouder en dat gebaar geeft me zoveel troost dat mijn ogen ook volschieten met tranen. Ze wrijft zacht over mijn schouder, maar op een gegeven moment trek ik me los en vlucht. Weg van alles, weg van die verwarrende gevoelens die ik als Saiyan nooit eerder heb ervaren.

Uiteindelijk is het ook Bra die me ervan overtuigt terug te keren naar Capsule Corp. Tot mijn verbazing word ik zonder meer geaccepteerd, hoewel Trunks en Kakarot me nog steeds onopvallend in de gaten houden. Ik stoor me er niet aan; ik weet inmiddels wel dat het geen zin heeft om wraak te zoeken. Zelfs al zou ik Tisha doden, wat schoot ik ermee op? Ze is in feite de enige die me nog enigszins begrijpt. Op zekere avond zie ik haar de tuin inlopen, zonder escorte. Ik zet me over mijn twijfel heen en vlieg haar achterna. Ze kijkt me zwijgend aan als ik naast haar land. Ik zoek telepathisch contact met haar; soms zijn dingen zo moeilijk te verwoorden dat je beter direct van gedachten kunt wisselen.

"Ik geloof dat ik eindelijk tot inkeer ben gekomen." Ik voel haar argwaan in mijn hoofd. "Hoe dat zo?" vraagt ze nieuwsgierig.

"Jou doden levert meer nadelen dan voordelen op, vrees ik."

"Had je dat niet eerder kunnen bedenken?"

"Ik was nogal boos." Haar lacht weergalmt in mijn hoofd.

"Een BEETJE? Je was in staat je eigen zoon te vermoorden! Vegeta, ik begrijp dat je een volbloed Saiyan bent en er verschrikkelijk onder lijdt dat je niet de sterkste bent..."

Ik onderbreek haar. "Je vergist je. Ik ben op dit moment wel degelijk de sterkste."

"En, ben je nu gelukkiger dan eerst?"

"Nee. Ik weet dat het tijdelijk is."

Weer lacht ze. "Je bent ook niet een klein beetje koppig, he?"

Ik zwijg een ogenblik en ze kijkt me meewarig aan.

"Vegeta... Wat kan ik doen om die rusteloosheid van je voorgoed weg te nemen?"

Mijn kaakspieren trekken en ik bal mijn vuisten. "Als ik erachter ben, laat ik het je weten." Ik zet af en vlieg naar mijn slaapvertrekken. Bra steekt haar hoofd om de hoek van haar deur zodra ze me hoort.

"Papa, ik kan niet slapen." Ze kijkt vragend naar me op. "Ik mis mama zo."

"Ik ook." Ik til haar op en draag haar mijn kamer in. Eigenlijk begint ze te oud te worden om bij me te slapen, maar ze heeft de gave om met één smekende blik mijn hart te doen smelten. Ze nestelt zich comfortabel in mijn armen en herinnert me pijnlijk scherp aan haar moeder. Ze valt al snel in slaap, maar ik lig nog lang wakker. Opnieuw vraag ik me af wat zich in Tisha's slaapkamer afspeelt. Zij en Kakarot zullen toch niet... Nee, dat is onmogelijk. Maar door mijn hoofd spoken beelden van hun intieme gedrag en ze laten me niet meer los.

Ik word wakker doordat Bra aan mijn arm trekt. Volgens kinderen is het feit dat zij wakker zijn een goede reden om de rest van de wereld ook wakker te maken. Ik grom geërgerd en stuur haar naar de keuken om te gaan ontbijten. Zelf heb ik geen honger en ik vlieg naar buiten om na te denken. Bijna onbewust zoek ik naar Tisha's energie en verander van koers. Voorzichtig nader ik de open plek in het bos waar haar nauwelijks op te pikken energie zich bevindt. Ik verberg mezelf in het struikgewas en er gaat een schok door me heen als ik zie waar ze mee bezig is. De fusie met de Saiyan Spirits heeft haar voorgoed veranderd, flitst door me heen. Tisha voert rituele Saiyandansen uit waarvan ik niet eens wist dat ze ze geleerd had. Een golf van heimwee overvalt me en ik herinner me de wilde feesten die we hielden na een geslaagde missie. Bij het flakkerende licht van vele vuren dansten we, daagden we elkaar uit, verleidden we elkaar. Want na het stillen van onze vechtlust en bloeddorst waren er nog andere behoeften die moesten worden voldaan...

Met een schok kom ik terug in het heden. Tisha moet in die vier jaar bij de veldtroepen heel wat van deze feesten mee hebben gemaakt, terwijl ze nog lang niet volgroeid was. Als ik haar slanke lichaam bewonder, begin ik me af te vragen hoe vaak ze met haar medesoldaten is meegegaan naar hun slaapplaats. Ik kan me maar al te goed voorstellen dat ze destijds niet hoefde te klagen over gebrek aan aandacht. Langzaam maar zeker word ik betoverd door haar soepele bewegingen. Ondanks de moeite die het haar kost zonder haar formidabele krachten, danst ze alsof ze niets weegt. Ze lijkt volkomen op te gaan in zichzelf en ik kan mezelf niet inhouden. Ik vlieg naar haar toe en land op gepaste afstand. Ze merkt me niet meteen op, maar kijkt op als ze me ziet bewegen. Om haar lippen speelt een zelfingenomen glimlach die haar enorm aantrekkelijk maakt. Zonder woorden nodigt ze me uit om mee te doen aan het ritueel. Onze ogen laten elkaar niet meer los als we elkaar beginnen uit te dagen. Beseffend hoe kwetsbaar ze is zonder haar krachten, besluit ik het jachtgedeelte over te slaan, maar Tisha geeft verontwaardigd te kennen dat ze het daar niet mee eens is. Ze veegt met verrassende snelheid mijn benen onder me vandaan, buigt zich over me heen en brengt haar gezicht vlak bij het mijne. Haar ogen glimmen nog steeds uitdagend. Dan voel ik haar energieniveau stijgen en besef dat ze me voor de gek heeft gehouden. Ze heeft haar krachten weer terug, maar heeft ze verborgen gehouden! Nu ze ziet dat ik het eindelijk doorheb, verandert haar slanke figuur, wat resulteert in een toonbeeld van pure kracht. Ik ben ergens nog steeds jaloers, maar dat wakkert mijn veroveringszin alleen maar aan. Ze vliegt weg en ik ga zonder aarzeling achter haar aan. Tisha mag dan sterker zijn dan ik, sluwer zal ze nooit worden, Saiyan Spirits of niet. Ze heeft snel vallen uitgezet en ligt in een hinderlaag. Ik doe natuurlijk alsof ik er met open ogen inloop, maar heb intussen allang een list verzonnen om haar uit haar schuilplaats te dwingen. Na enkele gemene boobytraps zogenaamd ternauwernood te hebben ontweken, grijp ik naar mijn hoofd en zak in elkaar. Mijn vingers grijpen wanhopig in de bemoste grond en ik voel Tisha's twijfel. Mijn optreden is echter zeer overtuigend en ze komt razendsnel op me af, waarschijnlijk verwachtend dat mijn ogen weer volledig zwart zijn geworden... Ik gebruik mijn supersnelheid om haar van achteren vast te grijpen.

"Geintje," fluister ik hijgend in haar oor. De achtervolging heeft me meer vermoeid dan ik wil toegeven. Ze draait haar gezicht naar me toe en zegt half verontwaardigd: "Wat een rotstreek."

Ik lach zacht en laat haar los.

"Je hebt je krachten weer terug."

Ze draait zich om en bekijkt zichzelf. "Ja, het ziet er naar uit van wel."

"Genoeg gekletst," zeg ik ongeduldig. "Tisha..."

Ze kijkt me aan, haar gezicht staat ineens ernstig als ze beseft wat ik wil. Dan, langzaam, komt er een glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze omhelst me en bijt me in mijn linkerschouder. Ik doe hetzelfde bij haar en laat haar dan los. Met onze rechterhand vegen we het bloed van onze schouders en zodra onze bebloede handen elkaar raken, leggen we onze gelofte af: "Met mijn bloed zal ik het jouwe beschermen en dienen tot in de lengte der dagen. Sterk in de strijd, sterk in ons hart."

Het is mijn taak als prins om als eerste te spreken. "Ik, Vegeta, prins van alle Saiyans neem jou, Tisha, tot mijn levensgezel." Ze kijkt me bewogen aan, antwoordt met haar deel ter bevestiging. Dan omhelzen we elkaar heftig en scheuren zonder verdere plichtplegingen de kleren van elkaars lijf. Het is me eindelijk duidelijk dat Tisha en ik voor elkaar bestemd zijn, ondanks al onze verschillen. Ik trek haar tegen de grond aan en neem me voor om heel lang over dit deel van het ritueel te doen... Eeuwig zou leuk zijn. Hijgend en onnoemelijk geil kijk ik haar aan en ik lees in haar ogen dat zij er net zo over denkt.

EPILOOG 

En ze leven nog lang en gelukkig... Dat geloven jullie toch zeker zelf niet? Ongetwijfeld zijn er meer problemen onderweg voor onze helden. Maar dat geeft mij gelukkig een excuus om een vervolg te schrijven als ik me weer eens verveel. In ieder geval is er voorlopig rust voor de bewoners van Capsule Corp. Goku vertrekt weer naar zijn eigen huis, waar hij met open armen wordt ontvangen door zijn eigen lieftallige vrouw – die hem natuurlijk binnen de kortste keren weer de huid volscheldt omdat ze daar nu eenmaal goed in is.

Vegeta en Tisha gaan zelfs op huwelijksreis! Maar dat is weer een ander verhaal. Bovendien zijn daar al meerdere fanfics over geschreven, ik heb weinig zin om bij te dragen aan massaproductie, dus...

Vragen???

Hier zijn de verklaringen:

Bra heeft inderdaad de wereld gered door Vegeta terug te wensen. Anders zou Tisha zijn gestorven. Janemba had vervolgens de zwaargewonde Trunks afgemaakt en zou daarna met behulp van Instant Transmission de Dragonballs hebben bemachtigd – die lagen immers op hem te wachten op Capsule Corp, waar Bra ze had verzameld... Janemba zou zichzelf onsterfelijk hebben gewenst (what else is new?) – einde universum. Welke kleur haar heeft Tisha nou echt? Nou, lichtbruin dus. Haar moeder heeft paars haar, vandaar dat Trunks ook paars haar heeft. Tisha's haarkleur verandert echter voorgoed naar Saiyanzwart wanneer ze is gefuseerd met de Saiyan Spirits. Maar als ze wil, kan ze met haar magische krachten haar haarkleur op elk moment veranderen. Comprende? Transformaties: 

- Super Magician

- Super Saiyan

- Super Saiyan 2

- Super Saiyan 3

- Super Saiyan 4

- 'Dubbele transformatie' naar Magic Super Saiyan

- Oozaru

Natuurlijk heeft Tisha geen stoute dingen gedaan met Goku! Maar ja, ik moest toch iets verzinnen om Vegeta's jaloezie weer op te laten laaien... Zal Tisha's staart ooit nog teruggroeien? Hmm. Geen idee. Maybe, maybe not. Hetzelfde geldt voor de staart van Goku. Waarom is Bulma doodgegaan? Ik vond het niet eerlijk om Vegeta te laten kiezen tussen zijn twee geliefden. Dus heb ik die keus maar voor hem gemaakt... Komt Riana nog terug? Spannende vraag. Misschien. Maar op een gegeven moment wordt het vervelend om een bad girl steeds weer terug te laten komen. 

Verdere vragen? Opmerkingen? Kritiek? Meningen? Vertel het me!

TerrorWasp@hotmail.com


End file.
